Obviously Blinded
by ChibiVampireQueen
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke were 13 when this first began. Tenten threw a party and Sasuke and Sakura got drunk. They had sex and Sakura gets pregnant. She has to support her child and take the pain of being called a whore. She runs away and doesn't look back.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first real fanfic, so I'll take in compliments or criticism. It's going to be a cool story so enjoy. I'd like to thank Kaamen for making me have the urge to write fanfics. I got this idea from her if you want a character in my story message me the following:

Name

Hair

Personality

Outfit

and what you may want his/her role in the story to be.

Let's begin!

**Sakura POV**

"Hey, Saki I'm throwing a party tonight wanna to come?" said Tenten through the phone.

"Yea I'll be there, what time is it?" said Sakura.

"At 9:00 p.m., see ya there." said Tenten and she ended the call. Now I have to pick what

I want to wear. Sakura rummaged through her closet looking for the sexiest casual clothing she had. She was 13 so it couldn't be to revealing.

Finally, she found the best outfit which consisted of a gray short sleeved shirt that stopped at mid belly and blue jean Capri. She pulled her long hair into a curly pony tail and looked herself up and down in the mirror. I look S.E.X.Y. She started singing _Now I'm that Chick by Livvi Franc. _

She looked at her clock DAMN it's 8:45. She ran out the house and told her parents bye. You guessed it she ran to the party. When she arrived at Tenten's the place was already full and it was just 9:00. As Sakura looked around she saw guys checking her out. She winked back. She walked in the house and started dancing the minute she entered to her song: _Tic Toc by Ke$ha._

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy_

_( Hey what's up girl?)_

_Grab my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit this city_

_( Let's Go)_

_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack _

_Cause when I leave for the night I ain't comin back_

_I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes_

_Trying on all our clothes, clothes_

_Boys blowing up our phones, phones_

_Drop-Topping playing our favorite cd's_

_Pullin up to the parties _

_Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

_Don't stop make it pop DJ blow my speakers up_

_Tonight Ima fight til we see the sun light _

_Tik Tok on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

" Hey Saki you made it!" Tenten said hugging Sakura.

" Wouldn't miss it for the world!" said Sakura with a grin.

" I'm so glad your parents went out of town!" Sakura screeched.

" Yea me to!" Tenten yelled over the music.

" You serving alcohol like last time." said Sakura.

" Of course, see ya later Saki!" Tenten ran to go mingle with other people.

Another song came on Sakura liked. She started grinding with the closest guy not looking to see who it was.

_Baby, I just wanna get your attention_

_I really wanna be all up in your head_

_Cause what I got you gone wanna get some, yea_

_But that's only if you ain't scared_

**Sasuke POV**

Who does this chick think she is, but Sasuke didn't care once she started grinding on his dick. Yea you heard me the Sasuke Uchiha didn't care. Sasuke put his hands on the girl's hips and pulled her closer and grinded into her. He heard a moan escape her mouth. After

_And I won't knock or ring no bells_

_You just poke that bottom up in the air_

_I'll get you hot, I know you so well_

_And when I'm walking all I wanna hear _

"This chick really knows how to make a guy hard." Sasuke thought. We'll show her who's in charge. Sasuke turned Sakura around so she was facing him, but that plan backfired. She looked into his eyes and started grinding up and down Sasuke. He had no words to say, so he turned her around again and put his hands on her waist and grinded into her ass.

She let out a squeak of surprise. Sasuke smirked.

_Is your Daddy's home, home for me_

_And I know you've been waiting for this lovin all day_

_You know your daddy's home (daddy's home)_

_And it's time to play ( so it's time to play)_

_So you ain't gotta give my lovin away_

_So all my ladies say ( hey hey hey daddy)_

_Hey Hey Hey Daddy_

_So all my ladies say ( hey hey hey daddy)_

_Hey Hey Hey Daddy_

Sasuke felt sweat roll off both their bodies. He heard the girl singing to the lyrics. Sasuke got tired after a while and left.

**Sakura POV**

Whoever that guy was he sure can dance and get a girl wet. I'm going to get a drink. She walked over to the bar to see kids her own age serving the drinks. She asked for the strongest thing they got and that was _Everclear which is grain alcohol.( A.K.A. strongest type of alcohol and only a small amount is needed before you crash) _Sakura drunk a pints worth and sat their for a minute. I'm headed to Tenten's room me sleepy.

**Sasuke POV**

That chick drove me nuts I have to get a drink. Sasuke asked for _Everclear _not knowing what it was but he heard Itachi talking about it before. Sasuke drunk a pints worth also and was feeling woozy, so he headed for Tenten's bedroom. ( In this story _Everclear_ makes a person's lust level increase)

He walked up the stairs and entered Tenten's room to see a girl half nude. All she was dressed was her shirt and panties. His dick throbbed inside his pants.

**Normal POV**

Sakura looked up from her position with lust filled eyes, so was Sasuke. He walked to her and that's how it began. Sasuke crawled on top of Sakura and kissed down her neck and back to her lips. Sakura felt on Sasuke's abs. She was getting wetter by the second and Sasuke was getting harder.

Sasuke's hand crawled under Sakura's shirt and kneaded her breast as she moaned he bucked his hips against hers. She squeaked and ran her hand down his abs and stopped at his zipper. She unzipped his zipper and grab his dick rubbing up and down it. Sasuke moaned out and she smiled.

Sasuke saw this look and pulled off his pants. The girl below him eyes got huge. She could see the erection in his pants but she wasn't done yet. She pulled her pants so Sasuke could see her wet panties. A song came on during this act _Headboard by Hurricane Chris_

_Damn I can't believe it's bout morning_

_Ladies this is Mario, Yea_

_We be in the bed girl getting all wild _

_fucking like it's going out of style_

_You be like yea, yea _

_getting all loud fucking like we trying to have a child_

_Put you up against the headboard_

_Got your body swinging like ooh ,ooh, ooh_

_Baby grab the headboard make it go,_

_Make it go make it go ooh, ooh, ooh_

Sasuke got turned on to the max after this sight. He instantly took his shirt off for her eyes to wander. After her eyes were lust filled again he took her shirt off. Sakura unclipped her bra so her size B breasts fell out. Sasuke loved this and took her breast in his mouth sucked them til her nipples were sore.

Sakura sat on Sasuke's hips and grinded into him until he orgasmed on his self. Sasuke was embarrassed about this so he slid her panties off and fingered her til her walls tightened around his finger and her orgasm came. His fingers inside her was killing her since she was a virgin.

_Girl I want you to get on top of me and grind nasty til I feel body heat_

_I make your head hit the headboard til it squeak_

_I'll put it on ya have ya thinking bout me for a week_

Sakura pushed down harder on his fingers so he'd go deeper. She was so horny and Sasuke knew it to, so he did the main event of the night. He took his pants and boxers off. Now both of them were completely nude. Sakura and Sasuke's eyes were glazed with lust. Out of the blue Sakura gave Sasuke a blowjob. Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs. Sakura enjoyed his screams, but Sasuke did the worst thing you do to a girl who's a virgin.

Sasuke took his cock and slammed into Sakura with so much force. Sakura screamed in pain louder than any of their moans and screams. She cried and couldn't stop Sasuke from slamming into her. He didn't pay attention and she couldn't stop him because she didn't want to. The alcohol was really taking a toll on her. All of a sudden Sasuke stopped slamming into her. She wondered why, then she saw blood, her blood. The song that previously was playing ended and another began. _Promise by Vanessa Hudgens._

_What you think about this?_

_I been holding it in now I'm letting it flow._

_What you think about this?_

_I'm gonna do my own thing yeah I'm flying solo so_

_Don't tell me how it's going to be._

_On my own_

_And the thing of it is_

_There's nothing around here I'm going to miss_

_Cause you're holding me down_

_I just wanna fly_

_There comes a time when I gotta say goodbye_

_And I promise myself_

_I ain't nobody's I just wanna be free_

_And I promise myself_

_Even though it don't always come easy_

_Gonna learn from my pain_

_Never explain_

_Do it my way, that's what I say_

_Promise myself_

_I'm the only one who will believe me_

She shook that out her head since Sasuke was still inside her she started riding him. Enjoying herself she leaned down and kissed him fully on the lips. He responded to the kiss but with more lust than Sakura. Sasuke started slamming himself into her even more and Sakura's stomach knotted and Sasuke's cock did. Sasuke gave it one more slam and both of them released themselves.

Sasuke spilled his seed into Sakura and Sakura's load came upon Sasuke's dick. Sasuke fell on the bed and Sakura cuddled next to him. He held her and waited for her to fall asleep then he fell asleep.

**Next Morning**

Sakura awoke in Tenten's bed and dressed herself. Without looking at the bed to see a sleep Sasuke. Sakura didn't remember a thing from last night except coming to the party. Sakura grabbed her head with both her hands. She had a killer migraine and hangover. Sakura left the room without a second glance.

Sasuke awoke in Tenten's bed not caring why he was in her bed. Sasuke only visited out of town. He didn't live in Amekagure. He lived in Konoha. He only came to this party because his friend Naruto said it was cool and he should go while he visited AME. Sasuke got dressed and exited the house heading back to his brother's house. What happens now?

I finished the first chapter to my first fanfic. Yea me! *claps hands like London Tipton* I'd really appreciate reviews and comments. I don't care if it's criticism just leave me something. So I can feel proud to read them. Thinking people cared enough to review.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm disappointed I only got 2 review and that was from my inspiration and Ruthenia Sasusaku. Thank you Ruthenia-Chan you're the first reviewer I didn't expect. I'll try to remember to dedicate the next chapter to you. All I ask is for some insight on my story so far but oh well. Here I go again I hope for more reviews this time. I know there are grammar errors especially with the dialogue. I know the rule I just chose not to follow it.

**2 Weeks Later**

Sakura was lying around in her bed. She missed school for a couple days now. She had been having stomach pains and vomiting a lot lately. Her mom and dad had been worrying about her for a while, asking what she could have eaten that would have caused this but she didn't know.

" Sakura come down and eat something." called Sakura's dad.

" Okay I'll be right down." said Sakura. She stumbled down the steps feeling a little bit woozy. Just as Sakura fell down the steps her big brother caught her.

" You're such a klutz sissy." Ulrich laughed. Ulrich had on a red shirt with a skull head on it with a white bloody rose running through it. He had a black open vest on with black jeans and red and black blazers.

" Don't tease me I just haven't been feeling well lately." Sakura yelled.

" Whatever floats your boat." Ulrich grinned and walked out the door. Sakura walked past her dad and gave him a kiss. Sakura sat down to a strange breakfast. Sakura had extra spicy hot wings with blue cheese dressing and a cold glass of milk for when her mouth caught on fire. She never could eat them without some milk. ( That's how I am when I go to Zaxby's and get the Insane hot wings.) Sakura ate them within in a minute(10 hot wings dripping in sauce) not touching her milk.

" Saki are you okay." said her dad.

" Yea dad why do you ask." said Sakura and she skipped to her room not waiting for an answer.

" I'm going to call Tenten." said Sakura.( Tenten's at school but she's sneaky.)

" Hi Saki, what up?" said Tenten with pep.

" Nothing still sick I think it was from the party, but I don't know." replied Sakura.

" Well get better, Saki talk to you later." said Tenten and she hung up.

**In Sakura's Parents' Room**

"Honey, I'm worried about Sakura, she's been sick for a while." said Sakura's mom.

" Me to babe, that's why I scheduled a doctor's appointment in 2 weeks." said Sakura's dad.

" That's a brilliant idea, I'm glad I married you honey." said Sakura's mom and she leaned over her husband and kissed him.

" Let the games begin babe." said Sakura's dad. Sakura heard moans the rest of the night.

**2 Weeks Later**

Sakura and her parents were on the way to the doctor. There was small talk about what could be wrong with her. She had been getting worse by the day. She hadn't noticed she gained some weight either. They parked the car and signed in on the form. Sakura was thinking of all the possibilities of why she was feeling this way, but none seemed to occur to her.

" Sakura Haruno, Doctor Jaraiya would like to see you." said a nurse. Sakura's parents also stood.

" Mr. And Mrs. Haruno you are not allowed to come in at the time." said the nurse.

" You will be called in when I'm through checking on your daughter," said Jaraiya with a smile that Sakura's mom and dad bought with trust. He waved to Sakura to follow him and she followed.

" Hi, I'll be your doctor this afternoon, Doctor Jaraiya." he grinned.

" As you know already I'm Sakura Haruno." said Salura nonchalantly.

" I need to know your symptoms." he said.

" Well, vomiting, moody, lazy, and vomiting when I eat certain foods." said Sakura. Not realizing she already told herself what was wrong with her.

" Miss Haruno have you had sex." said Jaraiya with a grin.

" Why are you grinning at me and no I haven't had sex." said an irritated Sakura.

" Miss Haruno go in the restroom and pee on this stick." said Jaraiya with a professional tone. Sakura snatched the stick away from Jaraiya and stomped into the restroom.

**10 Minutes Later**

Sakura came out the restroom with a blank stare on her face and gave Jaraiya the stick. He had nothing to say. He took out a machine to do an ultrasound. Sakura was told to lay on the bed and pull up her shirt just over her stomach. She didn't because she was uncomfortable.

" Is there a problem Miss Haruno." said Jaraiya with an angry tone.

" Yes there is, I'm not comfortable and want a woman to do this." said Sakura.

" Well guess what, there aren't any women on duty to do it for you." said Jaraiya.

" Ugh, just get this over with." said Sakura stubbornly. Jaraiya applied the jelly on Salura's belly and an image popped up on the screen. This image brought tears to Sakura's eyes. She didn't know what her parents would think of her.

" Miss Haruno it's time to tell your parents the news." said Jaraiya. Sakura followed Jaraiya down the hall with a tears in her eyes.

" Sakura what's wrong." her mother cried.

" Mom I'm sorry I don't know how it happened, just please don't disown me." Sakura cried.

" Sakura what are you talking about." her parents said horrified. Sakura shook her head and pointed to Jaraiya.

" Sorry to say this but your daughter is pregnant." said Jaraiya.

**Somewhere Else At The Time**

Ulrich was on the way home from getting Sakura her favorite candy and a Get Well card. When all of a sudden he was drug into a dark alley with 2 people.

" We know who you are." said one man with a grunt.

" Who the hell are you?" screamed Ulrich.

" Before you die we'll grant you one request." said the woman with a flirty voice.

" Let me live long enough to see my sister one more time." said Ulrich with a sob.

" How do we know you aren't pulling our leg?" said the woman with venom in her voice.

" Well if you don't believe me drop this card and candy off at 1997 Lovely Lane." whispered Ulrich.

" Okay whatever, any last words before you die." said the man.

" Yea, I love you my sister and I'll be watching over you.

**Back To The Doctor's Office**

" Sakura how could you do this to us." cried her mother angrily.

" Mom I swear I don't remember ever having sex." screamed Sakura.

" I thought we raised you better and when did you have time to do this." her father screamed.

" Well she is approximately 1 month, just see what she did last month and there is the solution." said Jaraiya with a smile.

" You think this is funny." said Sakura's dad.

" Our 13 year old daughter is pregnant, Sakura come on we're going home." said Sakura's mom. Sakura's parents stormed out the doctor's office and she followed. Sakura got in the car and there was total silence the whole way back.

Sakura counted back to 1 month and thought what happened that day. It struck her the party. Just as that passed her mind, she heard a scream from her mom.

OH NO, GOD MY BABY MY BABY. YOU'RE LYING I WANT MY BABY.


	3. Chapter 3

**This may be strange but what the heck, I GOT 4 REVIEWS. Yes that means a lot to me. Well here is chapter 3 ENJOY.**

MY BABY MY BABY! screamed Sakura's mother. Sakura hurriedly got out the car to see what was going on. That's when she saw her mom. Tear stained porcelain skin with runny black mascara running down her cheeks.

" Mom what's wrong?" said Sakura frightened. She never saw her mother in such bad condition.

" Ul-Ulr-Ulrich he's gone!" screamed/sobbed Sakura's mom.

" Mom he'll show up later probably." said Sakura calmly.

" He's never coming back, he's dead and it's you and that bastard child of yours fault." said Sakura's mom with a hiss.

" What did we have to do with this?" cried a hysterical Sakura. Sakura's dad threw her a card and some Hershey's Cookies and Crème candy. Read the card he said. Sakura opened the card and it read:

_Love you twerp. I hope you get better soon. I'll be there for you no matter what. Through the hard times I'll never leave your side. Hope you'll do the same for me when I get old and rusty. Haha. _

_Love, Ulrich_

Sakura had a stream of tears running down her face. A runny nose and she fell down on the ground, crying.

" Get away from my house and never come back, it's all your fault, he didn't deserve to die, it should've been you!" cried Sakura's mom with a contoured face with runny make-up. Sakura looked to her father but instead of him telling her it wasn't her fault, his eyes were red and full of tears glaring at her.

Sakura got off the ground her knees red and skinned up from the fall she had and ran not looking back at all. Sakura ran to the only person who would understand her, Tenten. Sakura ran as fast as the wind could carry her. Finally arriving at Tenten's house crying.

Tenten opened the door.

" Sakura what's wrong and why are you crying?" said Tenten

" It's my fault he's gone." cried Sakura.

" What happened Sakura?' questioned a curious Tenten.

" Ulrich died." whispered Sakura.

" What, how?" said Tenten.

" The police said he was raped and his penis was cut off, he was stabbed in the eyes to they were in smithereens, and he was shot in the head and mouth Tenten." cried Sakura.

" It's all my fault Tenten." said Sakura. Just then Sakura vomited. " He was found in a dark alley where tons of murders have occurred.

" Sakura what's in your hand and why are you vomiting?" said Tenten. Sakura handed her the card and let her read it. Tenten smiled as she read it.

" Tenten my parents disowned me calling me a whore and said it was my fault my brother died, and it is." sobbed Sakura.

" How's it your fault Sakura?" said a clueless Tenten.

" He got me that card before he was killed, he got me that card because I've been sick since your party." exclaimed Sakura.

" So what's your problem and what virus you have Saki?" said a sad Tenten. Ulrich was the brother she'd never had.

" Tenten I'm pregnant." said a disappointed Sakura.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN PREGNANT, HOW DID THIS HAPPEN AND WHEN?" screamed Tenten dramatically.

" We went to the doctors today to see what was wrong with me, and it was at your party but I don't remember having sex." said a sad Sakura.

" Well I'm here for you Saki and I'm sure my parents don't mind." said a lying Tenten. Sakura being the nice gullible person she is believed every word Tenten said. Forgetting Tenten was Queen of Gossip and Rumors.

" Thanks Tenten you're the best." said a happier Sakura.

**5 Months Later ( I don't feel like describing the other Stuff)**

Sakura was sitting in the back of the class with a red maternity shirt with the words spelled in black: I LOVE YOU and a picture under it of a baby. Sakura sat in the back of class alone, secluded from everyone. Where is Tenten, I'm glad you asked she abandoned Sakura the minute they went back to school.

She spread rumors about Sakura sleeping with every guy at her party 6 months ago.

**Over to Tenten**

" Anyway like I said she slept with every guy in the chess club too, I even saw her sleep with a 20 year old man in my house, while she was pregnant with that bastard of a kid." said a fuming Tenten.

" Are you serious?" said Kanon.

" Yea then she shows up on my doorstep saying it's her fault Ulrich died." said Tenten

" Why Ulrich he was so SEXY?" said all the girls surrounding Tenten.

She's nothing but a whore, white trash, and trouble said some girls.

**Back To Sakura**

She heard these cruel lies everyday and didn't say a word. She was scared someone would come and hurt her and her baby. The bell had rang, it was lunch time. She already knew what was coming next.

Sakura lined up for lunch. She filled her tray with 10 hot wings, ranch dressing, 2 cups of iced tea, and an apple. She heard whispers _Look at the fat pig, She's such a whore, Fatty Mc Fat Fat, I can't believe I was friends with her. _Sakura looked and saw lunch ladies giving her a cold stare. Sakura took her tray and walked out and sat where no one would dare go, bully's corner.

She felt a shadow looming over her. It was the school bully Emmett. The first time she sat in the corner, she thought he would punch her but he didn't. Emmett was rude but not enough to hurt a pregnant, fragile 14 year old girl. He looked at her with a glare and walked away.

Sakura ate her lunch like a pig. Just because people judged her and made her feel bad, didn't mean she'd make her baby suffer. One thing Sakura did do was cry all day long even during class. Sakura had a plan on what to do today, she never thought she'd do this but drastic times call for drastic measures.

The bell rang dismissing the students to go to their last class. Sakura waited until the halls were clear and took her book bag out her locker and walked to the school exit. No one was around to see her and the school didn't have cameras. Her plan was in action.


	4. Chapter 4

I have 7 reviews. ( Yea fucking me *sarcastically*) Anyways here is chapter 4. No one wants a character in my story. Waaaaah. Sorry I had a moment.

**Sakura walked down the hall outside the school door. She walked down the road with sweat dripping down her porcelain face uncontrollably. The sun was blazing on her back making her tired and she hadn't even made it to the end of the street. **

**Sakura was holding her stomach when she came up to the bus stop. The blue bus pulled up next to Sakura. The bus driver was a woman she asked where are you headed. Sakura answered saying Konoha. **

" **Isn't that a little far for a kid," said the woman. She looked down to see a teary eyed girl with a stomach the size of a bulldozer. " Get on kid." said the bus driver. She didn't question Sakura at all. Sakura gave a fake smile to the woman and got on the bus. **

" **How much is this going to cost?" asked Sakura.**

" **Don't worry about." said the woman. **

" **I don't want you to get in trouble." said Sakura. **

" **It's okay kid, don't worry about it." said the woman.**

" **Thank You." whispered Sakura.**

**6 Agonizing Hours Later**

" Kid wake up we're here." said the bus driver. Sakura mumbled some incoherent words. Sakura had got off the bus struggling to stay up with her huge belly. The woman came and helped Sakura out the seat.

Sakura looked up with admiration in her eyes to see a woman with a coke bottle frame wearing a red pencil skirt and a black blouse. She had blonde hair and aquamarine eyes. ( cute outfit 4 a bus driver)

" Kid where r u gonna stay?" asked the woman.

" I don't know." Sakura replied.

" Well, my name is Natalia." said the woman.

" My name is Sakura." replied Sakura.

"It seems you're in a bad predicament." the woman pointed out.

" Yea, I am and I don't remember any of it." said Sakura quietly.

" How you gonna make out here if you don't know what you are gonna do?" asked Natalia.

" I'll find an orphanage." hissed Sakura.

" You seem like a good kid, you wanna stay with me." said the woman in a motherly manner.

" You're just saying this so you can turn me in to the police." said Sakura.

" Trust me kid I know how you feel." replied Natalia.

" No you don't just leave me alone." cried Sakura and she walked by Natalia not paying her any attention. Natalia followed Sakura hidden in the moonlight. Natalia wanted to cry at what she saw.

Sakura went into a dark alley with rodents running around. Sakura was balling her eyes out. She couldn't even sit in a fetal position with her huge stomach. Sakura had bleeding red eyes and had a swarm of bugs hovering her. This is the site Natalia couldn't stand.

" Sakura come out, it's me Natalia." sobbed Natalia.

" Why should I?" said Sakura.

" Would you rather stay here or in a warm apartment with a bed." said Natalia with a smile.

" You promise you won't turn me in." sobbed a happier Sakura.

" I promise." Natalia said holding her arms out as if she was about to hug someone. Sakura got up and walked into Natalia arms. She felt the warmth only a mother could give a child.

" Come on let's go home." cried Natalia with a smile on her face. Sakura and Natalia got on the bus and were driving under the moonlight on the way to their HOME.

**Guess What 4 the people who like my story, I am not updating until I have 10 or 11 reviews in all. I'm sorry 4 punishing you I just need to know if other people like my story 2. **


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone I hope you didn't take me serious when I said I won't update until you review. It's just my trick to get people to review. I had my first piece of criticism here it goes _stop writing altogether coz your plot is not a complete thought. You keep skipping too much and its not as interesting as it looks. It seems to me you just put rand crap on whats gona happen next. So yea don't be surprised if people don't give reviews. _I' m a nonchalant person so I can give a rat's ass what this person has to say. The only thing I agree with them about is I'm skipping some things. I know I need to be more descriptive also. Here's my next chapter.

_**Thoughts**_

**Back in AME ( Tenten's POV)**

_How could Sakura go missing so quickly. She just went missing after lunch and she didn't come home. She's probably fucking around with some guy trying to get money. I can't believe she became a whore a pregnant whore at that. How could she do this to me and her. _

_She ruined my reputation and hers. We were the most popular girls at school then she goes around and fucks some guy and gets pregnant. Then she doesn't even know the father. Whatever, she got what she deserved. _She fell asleep on her bed just like that.

**Sakura's Parents POV**

"Babe Sakura is missing." said Sakura's dad Toshi.

"What do you mean Sakura's missing, Oh God this is the incident with Ulrich all over again. I can't believe it I knew we shouldn't have let her leave, My baby better not die." Sakura's mother was ranting on and on.

"Listen babe and you better listen good, forget that whore of a daughter we had and you better not put out a police report." said Toshi.

" Well why not that's our daughter she was safe in the Pinto's household." said Mizumi.

" Do you want to go back to the days I used to beat and rape you?" grinned Toshi.

" Why would you do that, don't you care about our daughter?" cried Mizumi

" You know as well as I do that I don't." Toshi grinned sadistically.

" I thought you changed, why would you do this?" sobbed Mizumi.

" You know when Ulrich was killed, guess what I hired people to do it." chuckled Toshi like a mad man.

" Why are you getting rid of our family?" yelled Mizumi.

" The reason I want Sakura gone, she's going to end up like you being a whore." chuckled an insane Toshi.

" You're a devil in disguise you maniac, I'm calling the police." screeched Mizumi.

" No you're not one because there is no need because those kids aren't mine, so -

" You shut up those are your kids I make one mistake and you try and kill them." cried Mizumi.

" I'll teach you not to yell at me you whore." yelled Toshi. Toshi took off his belt and wrapped it around his hand.

" NO GET AWAY FROM ME! " YELLED MIZUMI!

Toshi had a leather belt preparing to strike Mizumi. Mizumi was back against the wall shivering with fear. Toshi raised his hand and struck her across her chest. Mizumi screeched in pain. He took the belt again except with the buckle that was 5 inches in width made of solid gold and struck her in the face. Mizumi collided with the ground. She had a gush of blood come from her cheek.

She thought it was over as she had rose from the floor. Toshi took his fist and punched her in her stomach. Mizumi leaned over in pain. Toshi came up and picked her up by her neck and slammed her in the wall 5 times. The back of Mizumi's head was bleeding like crazy.

She saw lights as if she were dying. She looked at her tattered clothing stained with different shades of red. Mizumi tried to raise her hand but it felt like a fire was engulfing her arm. She attempted to move her leg but it was ten times worse.

" Babe don't think I'm done with you, the party's just begun." chuckled her Toshi.

**In Konoha **

Sakura and Natalia had a quiet 10 minute ride home. Natalia came to a gentle stop and motioned for Sakura to follow her. As they walked to their apartment building, all sorts of thoughts went through Sakura's mind like can I trust this woman, will she turn me in, will I be a maid to her, and etcetera. Then another thought came to Sakura's mind, does anyone notice I'm gone?

Sakura looked up to see they came to a stop in front of door. What was strange to Sakura was on the door there was a carving of a heart with the initials M.L.G. in the middle and running through the heart was a vine saying gone but never forgotten. Sakura decided to ask about this later. Natalia had just unlocked the door at that moment. Natalia stepped in and so did Sakura. What Sakura saw amazed her.

In the center is a crimson 3 seater couch to watch television. Next to it is a midnight blue coupe chair. There are two end tables one holding the lamp and the telephone. The other held a vase of white and red roses. The TV is a 52 inch flat screen. Beneath the TV is an oak table that holds the DVD's and cassette tapes. In the corner was a marble table.

" I see you're in shock." grinned Natalia.

" It's so beautiful for an apartment no offense that is." said a sheepish Sakura.

" I'm glad you like it and welcome to your new home." smiled Natalia.

" Thanks." said Sakura.

" Your room is down the corridor second door on the left across the hall from the bathroom." said Natalia.

" Okay." said Sakura. Sakura walked down the corridor. It consisted of a mirror and a coffee table. The coffee table had a flower arrangement of tulips. Sakura arrived in her room seeing the same insignia that she saw on the front door. She shook the thought off and opened the door.

The room had magenta walls and a turquoise bed in the left corner. The bed has a canopy. In the right corner there is a dresser with a flat screen television. Next to the bed was a table big enough to hold a lamp and telephone. On the right when you first enter there is a closet. On the left is a bathroom.

" You like it." said Natalia.

" Yea I really do, thank you." said Sakura.

" No problem, your clothes are in the closet." said Natalia with a smile that a blind person could see.

" If you haven't really paid attention, I'm you know-

" I know you're pregnant it's okay like I said you have clothes in the closet and dresser." said Natalia.

" You sure you don't mind putting up with me." cried Sakura.

" Of course I don't you're like the daughter I had." and Natalia's voice broke.

" Are those her initials on the doors." whispered Sakura.

" Yea they are her name was Marisole Lujuan Garrett." said Natalia.

" If you don't mind my asking, what happened." questioned Sakura.

" I don't mind ." Natalia cried. Sakura went and embraced Natalia as much as her pregnant self could.

**FLASHBACK**

_**Attacker**_

**Natalia**

_**Marisole**_

Normal

_Marisole was walking from school.(she is 13) Her friends and everyone at school were thinking of names for her baby girl. Marisole had arrived at her apartment. She knew her mom was here because she saw here car. Marisole had just opened the door when someone grabbed her and gagged her mouth. They took her into her mom's room and threw her on the bed._

_Marisole looked and saw her mom with tears in her eyes. It was as if her mother was saying sorry. Whoever this was doing this to them came and took the gag out her mouth. Marisole screamed for help and the attacker didn't do anything to stop her. _

_The attacker went to Natalia and took her blind fold off and took her gag out her mouth. _

_**You two are so beautiful and look the daughter is pregnant. Shame on you little girl.**_

_**You shut up. You don't know anything about me or my mom. Marisole spit on him.**_

**No Marisole why did you do that he can hurt us. I'm sorry baby I tried to figure out something before you came home so this wouldn't happen. Natalia cried. It's all my fault I'm a horrible mother.**

_**The attacker walked over and slapped Natalia. It's to late to help your kid she shouldn't have spit on me. To think I was going to let you two live. Oh well. He walked over to Marisole.**_

**What are you going to do to my baby.**

_**Marisole screamed at the top of her lungs wondering why no one heard her screams for help.**_

The attacker walked over to Marisole and kissed her passionately_**.**_

**Get away from my daughter you monster cried Natalia.**

_**It's to late for her now the attacker said.**_

_**Mommy help me please.**_

**Honey I'm sorry he took all our weapons out the house.**

_**Hate to break up the love fest but I have a job to do. **_

Marisole and Natalia were to scared to move. They weren't binded of any sort except fear. The attacker walked to Marisole with handcuffs and handcuffed her left arm to the left bed post at the top and vice versa. Same to her feet.

_**Mommy help me please! Please I'm scared!**_

Natalia stood and ran at the attacker full fledged only to be punched in the ribs. A crack was heard when he hit her. Natalia tried again and again only to hit him once and it didn't seem to phase him.

_**You might as well stop now here is the main course of the evening.**_

The attacker rubbed on Marisole's size D breasts. Marisole moaned in pleasure.

_**You like that don't you. The attacker grinned**_

**Marisole try to be strong don't give him( deep breath) the satisfaction he wants. You're strong you're my daughter.**

_**Mommy I'm trying my best. Marisole cried.**_

**That's all I can ask. I love you baby. You'll always be my little girl.**

_**Love you to mom, always cried Marisole.**_

_**You two shut up screamed the attacker.**_

He walked over and punched Natalia in the face. Her face was straight red from all the blood. She was already seeing stars but she stayed strong for her daughter or all hope was lost.

The attacker walked to Marisole one final time and cut her shirt off with a knife. He took her bra off to. The attacker sucked on her breast while kneading the other. He kissed Marisole down her neck with such love and care. Marisole moaned.

_**You dirty brat, you like this, well I want to hear you moan my name. My name is Reggie got it kid. **_

Marisole shook her head.

_**You want to play dirty, I'll play dirty with you then.**_

He bit her nipple like a savage until blood was seen.

**Leave her alone please. I'll be your fuck toy or whatever just leave her alone please cried Natalia.**

_**Okay I have an offer for you.**_

**Anything just don't hurt my baby.**

_**You sure. He grinned.**_

**Anything.**

_**You have to rape your daughter. He grinned a sick twisted smile.**_

**What do we get out of this.**

_**I won't hurt-**_

**Okay you got a deal.**

Natalia's ribs didn't her so much since she sat for a while.

_**No mom please no.**_

**Sorry it's the only way you won't get hurt any further.**

_**Go ahead get naked you bitch.**_

**You didn't say I had to.**

_**Changed my mind, don't you want her to live.**_

**Okay.**

Natalia stripped out of all her clothes and her underclothes. Natalia had size DD 44 breasts. She had leaned over Marisole and kissed her passionately. Marisole tried to move away but Natalia held her face in place.

From the attacker's point of view there was a round ass that needed to be filled. He took off his pants. Marisole saw this and tried to warn her mother, but her mother grabbed her daughters breast and sucked on it. Marisole was in total bliss now.

The attacker came up behind Natalia quietly and slammed into her pussy. Natalia cried out. While Reggie was slamming into Natalia, she couldn't move or anything it was so painful. Reggie pulled out of Natalia.

_**Next time you freeze like that, it'll be your daughter.**_

Natalia pulled down Marisole's pants and underwear. She wouldn't lean on Marisole's stomach because she was 6 months pregnant at the time. Natalia took her middle finger and fingered Marisole.

_**Marisole cried in pleasure.**_

Natalia fingered Marisole harder and faster hitting her G-Spot every time. She was sucking Natalia's breasts at the same time.

_**Mom go harder please.**_

_**The attacker was getting hard off this but hr was gonna relieve himself . . . Soon.**_

Natalia went harder and her pussy was soaked. It was dripping needed to be touched. She didn't care anymore she put her pussy in her daughter's mouth and rode her face. Natalia moaned as her daughter ate her out.

**More Marisole.**

Marisole was licking her mother faster until her mother cummed in her mouth. Natalia was through being pleasured so she kissed her daughter on the thighs. She looked into Marisole's lust filled eyes and knew what that meant.

Natalia looked at her daughter's dripping core and ate her out she slurped up all the juices that came with her orgasm. Natalia stopped eating out Marisole and turned to face Reggie. She took her finger and fingered herself harder and harder. She took her finger and licked her juices.

Reggie walked toward Natalia and fucked her pussy with his cock. She moaned his name so loud. Reggie slammed harder and harder into her. He started fingering her asshole. Natalia took his cock out of her and gave him a blowjob while Marisole ate her pussy.

Reggie climaxed in Natalia's mouth and all over her face. Natalia was so horny she started fingering herself again. She climaxed again and tasted her juices. She was done with herself now. She went over to Marisole and patted her pussy. She played with Marisole's clit with her fingers until she had an orgasm. Finally she licked Natalia's clit as hard as she could and as deep as possible.

All of a sudden Natalia was pulled away from her daughter and Reggie had placed himself at her entrance and slammed into her and released his load.

_**! And she came herself.**_

Natalia finally realized what she did and she felt ashamed and disgusted with herself. The only thing good out of this was, he was going to leave her daughter alone.

Now that Natalia was free and the door was not in Reggie's reach, she ran for the door got the phone and dialed 911. Reggie was on her tail but Natalia said the magic words already: **HELP ME 8754 Sunny Lane Apartment Building D 5. **Reggie took the phone out her hand and threw it who knows where.

He took his fist and beat Natalia until she couldn't move. Natalia heard Marisole calling her name. The last thing Natalia saw as her little girl being carried out there home in the arms of the attacker crying for her help. There was nothing she could do. The last color she saw was black. The last thing she heard and said in unison was: _I LOVE YOU and I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU!_

**Hope you guys liked it. I know you hate me and think I'm a creep but some type of incident had to occur. **


	6. Author's Note

**I NEED PEOPLE TO REQUEST CHARACTERS TO BE MADE. THE MAIN PLOT IS COMING UP SOON. I MAY UPDATE 1 OR 2 CHAPTERS BEFORE THESE CHARACTERS ARE NEEDED. YOU MAY HAVE MORE THAN ONE CHARACTER. I NEED THE:**

**NAME**

**PERSONALITY**

**AGE**

**LOOKS**

**HIS/HER ROLE IN STORY**

**HAIR**

**TYPE OF OUTFIT**

**THANK YOU!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is my next chapter. I dedicate this to Brooklyn-King00. He helped me decide what this chapter would be about and review because I have another chapter already typed and it's about Sakura -. Not gonna tell you ha-ha.**

Sakura looked at Natalia and hugged her as much as she could. Natalia was crying in her sleep. She had been up all night and morning crying about her daughter. Sakura even shed some tears for her. Sakura didn't move from that position until Natalia had awaken.

" I'm sorry for crying." whispered Natalia.

" It's okay that was worth crying about." said Sakura.

" What time is it?" yawned Natalia. Sakura looked upon the wall at her clock.

" It's 12:00 p.m." replied Sakura. Natalia shot out of Sakura's arms and ran to her room. Sakura didn't bother to ask what she was in a rush for, so she went into her closet and pulled out an outfit. Sakura placed her hand on her belly and rubbed it across it. She felt a kick. She was shocked and so happy. She cried of happiness. Sakura went in her bathroom and took a shower.

When Sakura came out with her outfit that consisted of ( I'm not gonna say a maternity shirt you should already know) a yellow shirt that said: WHEN BLONDES HAVE FUN DO THEY KNOW IT? And she had blue jean Capri with sunflowers running down each of her legs. She also had on a pair of yellow and white checkerboard shoes.

Sakura heard a thump and walked to the hallway. She saw Natalia on the floor face flat.

" Are you okay?" Sakura panicked.

" Yea it's just I'm trying to register you for school, gotta go love ya!" said Natalia and she kissed Sakura on the forehead. Sakura froze. The last person who told her that was her brother. Sakura just met Natalia, and she could already tell her life was gonna be great. Or so she thought.

**To Natalia**

Natalia promised herself she was gonna give Sakura the best life she could, but thinking this only made her think of her daughter. She felt tears forming in her eyes, but she brushed them away. She pulled up to Sakura's new school KAS( Konoha Academy School).

She parked, got out of her BMW, and entered the school. When you enter through the eighth grade academy entrance you see a long corridor. On the left side is the front office which is painted black and red. The chairs for the waiting room are also black and red. Opposite to the front office is where students pick up their schedules. Natalia entered the front office. She waited to be acknowledged.

" Next." someone called. Natalia got up and went to the desk.

" Hi, I'm -

" Hi, Natalia it's me Shizune." said Shizune.

" Oh darling it's been ages." replied Natalia with a smile.

" Yea, so what can I do for you." said Shizune with a smile.

" I need to register my god daughter Sakura for school." said Natalia with a fake facade.

" Okay just hold on a second," said Shizune. She went through the filing cabinet looking for registration papers. " Here you go." said Shizune.

" Thank You, she'll bring them in Monday." said Natalia.

" No thank you and okay." said Shizune.

" I have something to say though." Natalia's voice broke.

" What is it Hun?" said Shizune with a frown.

" She's pregnant." said Natalia.

" Okay I'm glad you told me in advance." said Shizune.

" Yea, she'll be here Monday." said Natalia and she walked out the door. Natalia walked outside and sat on a bench under a orange blossom tree.

_**Flashback**_

"_Ma'am we've looked for your daughter and the man for over a year. That's the longest case we've ever done. We can't find them this is it." said the police officer._

" _Please don't give up yet." cried Natalia._

" _I'm sorry ma'am." the policeman said and walked away._

" _My baby why, how are my grandkids, did he kill them, and did he kill my baby girl?" cried Natalia_

_End Flashback_

" I hope you're okay baby girl, I really do." said Natalia and she walked away. An orange blossom fluttered in the wind.

Natalia was driving back to the apartment, but she stopped and got some food from McDonalds. She ordered a double cheeseburger for herself and for her daughter( Sakura) 2 Big Mac Meals. Natalia paid for their food and drove home.

Natalia walked up the stairs of her apartment building and unlocked the door. A sudden aroma hit her hard in the face. She walked down the hall into the kitchen. What she saw made her drop the food and her purse. There on the table was lasagna and breadsticks. For the breadsticks was olive oil with garlic and pepper. For the beverages was tea and red wine.

" Sakura you didn't have to do this." whispered Natalia.

" I did I wanted you to know I appreciate all you're doing for me and my baby." said Sakura.

" Thank you I guess I'll put these away for later." Natalia said pointing to the McDonalds bags.

" Okay well have a good dinner slash lunch." Sakura said. Natalia couldn't have said anything before Sakura left the kitchen, She walked to the table and sat down. She tried the lasagna it was very cheesy but so delicious. She dipped her bread sticks in the oil and it was magnificent. Natalia enjoyed the food so much she was in bliss.

Natalia finished her food and washed the dishes. She was on the way to her room but stopped at Sakura's. By now it's around She walked to Sakura's bed and shook her.

" Sakura." she whispered. Sakura mumbled.

" Yes Natalia." said Sakura.

" I have a 2 questions and a statement." said Natalia.

" Okay go for it." said Sakura.

" Do you mind if I told the school you were my god daughter?" asked Natalia.

" No not at all and your next question." said Sakura.

" How many months pregnant are you?" Natalia asked worriedly.

" Seven." Sakura whispered.

" Do you know what you're having?" said Natalia.

" No!" screamed Sakura.

" Sorry I upset you and you're going to KAS Monday." said Natalia and she walked out the room.

" I'm sorry." Sakura whispered but Natalia was already gone. Sakura cried the whole night. The minute she was going to fall asleep, her eyes got wide and she screamed NATALIA!

**WHOEVER KNOWS WHAT HAPPENS I"LL MAKE YOU A GUEST STAR NEXT CHAPTER. LEAVE YOUR REAL NAME OR FAKE NAME! ONLY FIRST PERSON GETS TO GUEST STAR!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm a lazzzzzzzzzzzy bum that's why I haven't updated. I'm going to tell you guys a secret * whispers* when I write stories I don't plan I think as I go. Don't tell anybody shhh. Hope to get more reviews I'm liking the 22 I have woohoo. I actually see how grateful I am to have 22. Most stories that have been up here for years don't even have that many. I am going to start doing what other author's do as followed:**

**Me: Hopefully Sakura doesn't kill me for what's going to happen next.**

**Sakura: Just what is gonna happen next?**

**Me: Nothing gotta go maybe if I live I'll see you readers later. Teehee bye bye.**

Natalia heard Sakura scream her name in agony. She fell out her bed rushing to Sakura. She ran down the hall to Sakura's room to see Sakura crouching on the floor. In a pool of water. Natalia's eyes widened.

" Sakura what is going on." said Natalia she was scared she already knew what was happening.

" I don't know." screamed.

" Sakura can you walk." sobbed Natalia. Sakura tried to stand only to fall to the floor.

" No!" cried Sakura.

" Sakura I think you're going into pre term labor." sobbed Natalia gasping every so often.

" What, just hel-, OOOOOWWWWW." screamed Sakura in pain.

" Sakura take deep breaths." said Natalia.

" I'm trying." cried Sakura. Natalia went over to Sakura and picked her up bridal style. She power walked to the front door with a squirming Sakura. Natalia grabbed her keys and she was off. It took all of Natalia's strength not to drop Sakura, but she made it down the stairs to her car.

Natalia went to the backseat of the car and had to set Sakura down a minute until she opened the door. She picked up Sakura yet again but to lay her on the backseat holding her stomach in pain. Natalia wanted to cry in joy, sympathy, and envy. She wished she could've seen her own daughter in labor, but she was glad she could see Sakura's.

Natalia got in the driver's cranked up her car and sped down the streets of Konoha. She didn't care the police were on her tail with their flashing blue and red lights. All she was focused on was Sakura's cries of pain and pleas for help.

**Sakura: I'm not gonna kill you chibi-chan.**

**Me: What a relief.**

**Sakura: I'm going to kill you and bring you back to life and do it over again until I die.**

**Me: Why me? Kami what did I do to deserve this?**

**Sakura: *machete in her hand* Nothing Nothing at all except make me pregnant in the first place.**

**Me: *whimpers in corner* You should've kept your legs closed. * Runs away before Sakura gets me***

**Readers this is not a real chapter you may say. I felt the need to type something to hold you off until later this afternoon. I will also post twice more today. Another chapter to Obviously Blind and my first chapter to Please Don't Go Away. Hopefully I will do both these things today.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry I lied about the guest star thing. I'd like to thank Flaming Witch Of Fire and an anonymous person for giving me character ideas. Sakura is 32 weeks now just to clarify. It will really help me out if we say Sakura has been with Natalia a week also. I know very confusing, maybe. I have good news for me. I am going to New York and Jersey next week. To bad I am not old enough to gamble when I go to Atlantic City.**

**Me: My dear readers I have been in recovery from my attack with a machete.**

**Sakura: *bows***

**Me: Since this incident I think Sakura should no longer be in pain.**

Sakura was tossing and turning in agony. Her flushed cheeks were flaming red from the intense pain. Sakura screamed unable to take the pain silently.

" Sakura just take some deep breaths, we'll be at the hospital in a bit." Natalia stuttered out. Sakura wanted to scream every curse word there was at Natalia but she couldn't.

" I'll try." she stumbled out. The pain was getting more intense by the second that Sakura started thrashing her legs around in the backseat. Sakura's rosy cheeks were stained with tears. Sakura could hear the sirens of a cop car coming from behind them.

" Damn police." Natalia screamed. Sakura couldn't believe her ears but that changed the minute the pain came back. Sakura's face was stained with sweat she felt like she was on the sun.

" Natalia does birth feel like hell?" Sakura screamed.

" Yes, yes it does." Natalia smirked. Natalia saw the hospital coming in view.

" Natalia if that's the hospital call them now!" Sakura yelled. Natalia called and told them to come downstairs. Sakura remembered what her aunt told her there was always false labor. Sakura hoped this wasn't it or real labor would be much worse. Beads of sweat were rolling down her rosy face.

Natalia pulled up to the hospital to see the attendants in place. She hurried out her car and told the attendants Sakura was in the backseat. They hurried about getting Sakura into a wheelchair.

Natalia walked by her side holding her hand.

" Sakura it will be okay, I'll be in the waiting room while they give you a check up, birth is a beautiful thing." whispered Natalia.

" I hope you're right." whispered Sakura as they wheeled her away.

**30 Minutes Later**

There in front of Natalia's eyes was a smiling Sakura.

" What, what happened.?" stuttered Natalia. She was afraid of what was going on.

" The doctors told me I was having Braxton Hicks contractions." replied a joyful Sakura.

" Which means?" said a clueless Natalia.

" False contractions it may tend to happen weeks before actual labor." replied the doctor.

" Thank god." Natalia said letting out a deep breath.

" She should be up and running Monday and resting until then." replied Doctor Brooklyn walking away. Sakura saw Natalia gaping at Dr. Brooklyn with rosy cheeks. Sakura laughed.

" What is it?" said Natalia confused.

" Someone has a crush on a doctor with golden hair, sapphire eyes, very muscular, and is looking your way." giggled Sakura.

" What, how is my hair, do I look presentable?" said a panicked Natalia.

" Hahaha!" laughed Sakura with tears streaming down her cheeks.

" You're kidding aren't you?" said a Natalia.

" Yea, I am, let's go home." stated Sakura. Sakura was wheeled out the hospital by Natalia.

" Since it's so funny, let's see you get in the car yourself?" grinned Natalia.

" Meanie help me, pwease?" Sakura said with puppy dog eyes. Natalia put Sakura's arm around her shoulder and they limped to the car.

" I believe you can strap your own self in, right?" smirked Natalia.

" Yea, mom," Natalia's eyes widened and so did Sakura's. "I'm sorry" said a saddened Sakura with a croak in her voice.

" Natalia got in her car and strapped herself in. They drove in silence for a minute. Natalia broke the silence.

" Don't worry about it, I don't mind no one has called me that in a while." Natalia uttered with a smile. Sakura looked through the rear view mirror and smiled and Natalia and mouthed thank you with tears running down her cheeks.

They arrived at the apartment and Natalia helped Sakura up the stairs. The two entered their home in silence but it was the good kind.

" Well I'll be off after all it is Saturday." chuckled Sakura.

" Sakura you do know you start school Monday correct." said Natalia.

" Now I do." said Sakura with a tent of fear in her voice.

" It'll be okay, they know of your condition." said Natalia and she brushed past Sakura without another word. Sakura waddled to her room in silence. She laid down in bed with one thought on her mind _Can I take the stress and pressure again? _With that thought in mind she fell asleep.

_**In Sakura's Dream**_

" _**Mommy there goes daddy." said a little girl with black hair and emerald eyes. A woman walked up to the girl. **_

" _**Honey it's not nice to point and remember we don't know who daddy is." said the woman. Her figure was blurry to Sakura.**_

" _**Mommy he looks like me though." said the girl again pointing at him. **_

" _**Stop pointing or you're in big trouble missy." said the woman.**_

" _**Will you please talk to the man mommy, please?" sobbed the girl.**_

" _**The things I do because I love you, come on." said the woman.**_

" _**Yaay I get to meet daddy." said the girl cheerfully.**_

" _**Don't say that." said the woman and with that she walked off with her daughter. The man was sitting under a Sakura tree reading a book. He had raven hair spiked in the back with a white dress shirt and black jeans. He also wore reading glasses. The woman gaped at what she saw there was definitely a resemblance. **_

" _**May I help you?" he said.**_

" _**My daughter said you look like someone she knew that's all." stuttered the woman.**_

" _**Do you mind if I see her?" said the man.**_

" _**Honey come from behind mommy it's okay." said the woman.**_

" _**Hi." whispered the girl.**_

" _**Hello." said the man with a grin. The man started to speak again.**_

" _**My name is-**_

**Present Day ( Sunday)**

Sakura awoke in sweat with bed hair. That was a strange dream she thought. She just shook it off. Sakura looked on her wall for the clock. It read 7:32 a.m.

" Boy is it early." muttered a cranky Sakura. Sakura got out of her bed and walked to the kitchen. She looked on the refrigerator for some cereal and found her favorites Cinnamon Toast Crunch and Frosted Flakes. She mixed them together in a huge bowl and ate her heart's desire.

She heard footsteps and looked up to see Natalia.

" Good Morning." both Sakura and Natalia greeted with a smile.

" What are we going to do today?" said Natalia.

" I was thinking since I start school tomorrow I could just relax." said Sakura timidly.

" No need to be shy about it, sure." said Natalia.

" Thanks." said Sakura. She got up and put her bowl in the sink and made her way to her room. Sakura entered her room and immediately took a shower. She walked out her bathroom to put on a red shirt that said out of my mind back in 2 months and black skinny jeans. She also had on black and red blazers. She laid down in bed and took a nap. If you call 8 hours a nap. Sakura had awaken very groggy. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Sakura walked in the living to find a note saying:

_Sakura I went to do some shopping by the time I get back hopefully you're sleep. LOL._

_Natalia_

Sakura grinned flushed in the face. She crouched the best she could to retrieve the movie Twilight Saga: Eclipse ( that movie was the bomb me and a group of friends saw it the day it came out. We had front row seats.). She plopped down on the couch holding her stomach. She started the movie and that was it. Sakura cried, laughed, screamed, booed, hooted, and jumped up throughout the movie.

" Jacob you can't have Bella you desperate mutt!" screamed Sakura and she cried.

" Bella how could you tell a mutt to kiss you, you traitor." cried Sakura. ( TEAM EDWARD)

" Edward's to good for you," said Sakura. Soon the movie went off and it was around 6.

"I guess Natalia will get here when she gets here I'm going to bed." yawned Sakura. Sakura walked to her room undressed and put on her pajamas.

The design was a gown with Edward Cullen with his shirt off. ( I need sexy boys like him at my school) Sakura rubbed her hand across her stomach and felt two kicks. She just took it as her baby kicking both its feet. Sakura smiled one more time and with that she was out like a match.

**Me: I am going to live.**

**Sakura: You sure about that. * Evil Glint In Eyes***

**Me: Yea why wouldn't I.**

**Sakura: You made me go through much worse pain.**

**Me: I also got you Twilight Saga: Eclipse on DVD and it's only been a 6 days since it came out.**

**Sakura: Okay you're off the hook this time.**

**Me: Guess who is gonna be in the next chapter for sure.**

**Sakura: Who?**

**Me: Nobody**

**Brooklyn-King is the first of the 3 guest stars. He will be Doctor Brooklyn. **

**SpazzShake3 is the second of the 3 guest stars.**

**Ruthenia Sasusaku is the last of the 3 guest stars. I'd also like to thank her for sticking with me through the whole story.**

**Thank you Thank you, you're too kind.**


	10. Everyone is Gonna Love It

**I'm so happy I have 31 reviews. Thanks to whoever read my story **_**What The Hell Have I Done! **_**I got 15 reviews on the first days. I'm so happy. I should update it once more before I leave for the city. Thanks I hope for more reviews. My last 2 guest stars will be in this chapter and this chapter may be longer than the rest. There will be a couple of songs this chapter. Enjoy! I also dedicate this to Brooklyn-King! I also come to tell you someone is gonna be acting strange.**

**Me: Hey Sakura, how you been?**

**Sakura: Fine, so who is going to premiere today?**

**Me: No one you should know.**

**Next Morning**

_I'm sexy, I'm cute! I'm popular to boot!_

_I'm bitchin, great hair! The boys all love to stare!_

_I'm wanted, I'm hot! I'm everything you're not!_

_I'm pretty, I'm cool! I dominate this school._

Sakura slammed her fist on her alarm clock. Sakura sat up and looked at the time 6:45.

"Ugggggggggh, I wanna go back to bed." screamed a groggy Sakura.

"STFU Sakura, I'm sleeping or at least was." yelled Natalia. Sakura decided it was time for her to get ready. She had to be at school by 7:30 to get her schedule. Her classes didn't start until 8:05. Sakura was afraid of the different things people would say about her. She shook it off and got out of bed.

Sakura made her way to the bathroom stumbling every so often. She was still very sleepy that she kept bumping into the wall. Sakura finally made it to the bathroom and showered. She walked wrapped in a towel. She picked out a black shirt that said _You Don't Know Anything About Me _in red letters. She also wore red skinny jeans.

By now it was 7:00, Sakura was walking to the kitchen panting and face flushed red. It took a lot out of her to put her clothes on. It was like her stomach grew 2 more sizes in a weeks time. Sakura walked in the and looked in the fridge to see a plate with her name on it. The plate had sausage, eggs, and grits. Sakura grinned at the sight.

She put the food in the microwave and heated it up. Sakura started eating the food like her old appetites used to be before she was pregnant. She didn't dig in like a pig for the first time in a while.

"Good morning Sakura." said Natalia.

"Good morning to you to." said Sakura.

"Are you ready for school?" whispered a frightened Natalia.

"Not really but I might as well be." sighed Sakura.

"This might not make you feel better but it's the first day for everyone." said Natalia.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better." uttered Sakura.

"Can't blame a girl for trying." giggled Natalia.

"Well it's 7:15 and I'm ready." grinned Sakura. Natalia spun the keys around her fingers signaling she was also ready. Sakura stood up and grabbed her backpack( reminds me of Dora the explorer). With that said Sakura walked down stairs panting followed by Natalia.

Sakura and Natalia entered the silver Volvo(Natalia has 2 cars and stole that bus teehee). Natalia looked next to her in the passenger seat was a teary eyed Sakura. Natalia leaned over to Sakura and kissed her forehead and gave her a hug.

"It's gonna be okay Sakura." cooed Natalia.

"No it's not, everyone is just gonna judge me like they did at my old school." cried Sakura.

"I'm sure that may happen, but I'm also sure you're gonna have friends there for you." said Natalia.

"I'll try to be strong, but I make no promises." sobbed Sakura.

"That's all I ask." grinned a happy Natalia.

"I'm ready now." grinned Sakura. Sakura only put up this front to make Natalia feel better. She already knew what was gonna happen. For the rest of her life at this school and so on, people will judge her because she's pregnant. She also had another thought, she should be strong anyways no matter what people say. Sakura made a promise then and there she wouldn't take anyone's crap, maybe? ( Should've mentioned earlier it's September 11)

" Sakura we're here." stuttered Natalia.

"No need to worry I think I'm gonna be fine." Sakura flashed a real smile. Natalia leaned over and hugged Sakura.

"I'm so happy and have a great day." said a teary eyed Natalia.

"I will." replied Sakura. Sakura got out the Volvo, and Natalia drove off. This was Sakura's new beginning and she was gonna prove it in home room during her introduction.

The site before Sakura was beautiful. The school design was made like the white house(not the same height.). The school yard consisted of orange blossom trees everywhere you looked. They had stone tables in the front and the sides of the building. They had a decent sized parking lot for the teachers to park. Sakura's favorite part was a little far off from the school was a table beside a lake. Sakura decided that would be her sanctuary.

Autumn leaves were covering the ground making it look like something in a magazine. Sakura looked down at her watch to see it was 7:20. She already was told where's the front office. Sakura made her way to the entrance. She smelled honey in the air. It put her in bliss and took away more of her fears. No other students were at the school yet.

Sakura made her way to the office explaining who she was. Sakura was surprised the staff in the office didn't give her weird stares like the people at her old school. Shizune handed Sakura her schedule and a map with a smile. Sakura thanked Shizune and was on her way. Sakura took a look at her schedule:

_1__st__ Period- Dr. Marley (math)_

_2__nd__ Period- Kakashi (sex ed)_

_3__rd__ Period- Kurenai (history)_

_4__th__ Period- Asuma (science_

_5__th__ Period- Lunch_

_6__th__ Period- Free Period_

_7__th__ Period- Iruka (reading & ela)_

_8__th__ Period- Mrs. Ruthenia (dance)_

On the back of the schedule it had her locker number and combination. Luck was on Sakura's side. All of her classes were on the same hall and her locker was in the middle of all of them. She smirked at this coincidence. Sakura's books were all ready in her locker luckily she only had to carry 2 at a time. Sakura also walked around the rest of the school. She had it memorized so no one would have to show her around.

On Sakura's way back to her 1st period kids started filing into the school. Sakura could already feel stares on her back and stomach. Sakura looked up and locked eyes with a couple of people some were snickering, others were smiling at her, and others weren't phased. Sakura could tears forming in her eyes but she wiped them away. She wouldn't be a cry baby, not anymore.

Sakura looked at her watch one last time and saw it was 7:55. Classes started in 10 minutes and at that moment she walked into her 1st period also homeroom. Sakura looked up and saw that everyone from the looks of it were in class. She wondered why everyone was so early.

Sakura looked up and saw a boy nicely built with pale skin. She thought she might make friends with him until she looked into those eyes piercing her with fear. His eyes were locked on her like he wanted to kill her. Sakura turned the other way and walked to her teacher's desk.

The teacher had brown hair and hazel eyes. Her hair was in the style of a bob cut. She had on a black cami and gold Capri's. Dr. Marley also had on black strap up sandals.

"Ah, you must be Sakura?" said the teacher with a hiss in their voice.

"Um. Yes ma'am." stuttered Sakura.

" Well, introduce yourself." said the teacher.

"Yes ma'am." whispered Sakura. The class was causing an uproar and Dr. Marley didn't take that and they knew it.

"Shut your damn mouths brats." screamed Dr. Marley. The class was immediately silent.

"Hello I'm Sakura, I'm 14 and my birthday is March 28, My hair is naturally this color, I hope to make friends even though I doubt that'll happen, I know most of you or all of you think I'm a whore because I'm pregnant, At my old school I cried all the time when I was insulted about my predicament, You're an evil person if you have the nerve to look down on me you don't know what I go through, and if you say something I don't like trust me it won't be pretty." Sakura said with a tint of evil in her voice.

Sakura heard murmurs but didn't clearly hear the words. Dr. Marley told Sakura to sit next to the one you all have been waiting for, Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura took her seat and looked next to her and saw the most handsome boy she'd ever seen. His raven hair glistened under the light. He had on a black shirt that said _Sex Galore _in red letters. He also wore black jean shorts and red blazers.

Sakura looked the other way because she felt glares on her. One that felt the most intense and Sakura didn't look back to see who it was either. The girls who gave Sakura these intense glares were Ino Yamanaka for jealousy since Sasuke is her boyfriend and Mika Kanazumi who is protective of Sasuke and his closest girl friend. Mika had long straight brown hair that she kept in a high ponytail with two bangs.

**Sasuke POV**

It's a lil sexy mamacita sitting next to me. To bad she Prego, or I would definitely tap that ass. Gosh you don't find sexy mamacitas like her everyday. I wonder was she like that girls ass I tapped couple months ago. That was my first time having sex and it was the best. Ino don't even have nothing on whoever that girl was. I can't even remember her face. Oh well.

Sasuke had 5 minutes left until the actual class began. He decided he might as well make the best of it. He did Shikamaru's signature move. He went to sleep.

**Sakura's POV **

I should've watched what I said now I bet they hate me more. She could tell they disliked her she heard comments like _scum bag, first person ever to come to Kick Ass School(Konoha Academy School) pregnant, why does she sit next to Sasuke-kun, Ino is gonna whip her ass, and she isn't gonna have any friends. _

Sakura couldn't take all this on the first day so she broke out in tears but the only person who heard them was Sasuke. She looked towards Sasuke and he winked at her. She blushed ten shades of red and her tears stopped. Sakura didn't know what she was getting herself into because a group of girls in the back were watching this and they go by the name of _Otaku. _

Dr. Marley had announced class would begin, and they went on with the rules and procedures of the year. Time passed and it was time for 2nd period, sex ed. Sakura knew she was gonna be the main outcast in this class already.

Sakura really didn't want to go in but she had to. Sakura walked up to Kakashi's desk a told him who she was. She introduced herself again giving the same speech as 1st period. Sakura was told to sit next to Karin Mesuji. Sakura wasn't prepared for what was gonna happen. Just as Sakura was gonna sit down someone pushed the seat from under her.

Sakura couldn't catch herself, but wait we have breaking news. Hana Takahashi has just told us OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT **SASUKE UCHIHA HAS CAUGHT SAKURA HARUNO! **This is Hana Takahashi with the breaking news on the first day of school. See ya next time on Kick Ass News!

Sakura couldn't believe it. Someone actually cared enough to catch her. Then she thought again, maybe they did it out of self pity. Either way she was thankful. There were gasps all around the classroom and people fainting. Sakura looked up behind her to see the boy who winked at her 1st period.

"Thank you." whispered/stuttered Sakura twiddling her fingers.

"No problem!" grinned Sasuke and with that- THIS IS HANA TAKAHASHI WITH MORE BREAKING NEWS **SASUKE UCHIHA HAS KISSED SAKURA HARUNO ON THE CHEEK. I THOUGHT HE WAS DATING INO YAMANAKA. LADIES AND GENTLEMAN SOMEONE ELSE- **

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" SCREAMED SASUKE.

"Yes Mr. Uchiha sir." squeaked Hana.

"Gosh I hate reporters." moaned Sasuke. Sakura giggled at this. Maybe school wouldn't be so bad her for, but what she suddenly realized was that she was between Sasuke's legs with his arms wrapped around her stomach. What really shocked her was that Sasuke's hands were exactly where she felt a kick. Sakura looked up to Sasuke once more to see him stiffen.

She was afraid she ruined her chances at making a new friend. Sasuke's features suddenly changed into a smile. One more surprise in the back of the class sat a girl with her camera, she took a picture of the two of them. She had a feeling there was a connection between the two and she'd find out what it is.

Sasuke and Sakura were in their own world away from the insults thrown at Sakura and the why Sasuke's you're breaking my heart. Lucky Sakura, Ino wasn't in this class. Sakura and Sasuke snapped out of it and scurried to their seats. The rest of the day went by with rumors that Sakura was trying to steal Sasuke from Ino.

Then there was lunch, Sakura wasn't sure if Sasuke was her friend so she went outside and sat by the lake. Sakura's cheeks went blood red when she thought about what happened between her and Sasuke. She even had a feeling inside that if she weren't pregnant they'd be something more.

Who was she kidding? How could they be something more and they haven't known each other for at least a day? Sakura cried her hormones were kicking in. She cried the whole lunch period until a girl walked up to her.

"Are you okay?" asked the girl in a worried tone.

"No and why are you talking to me?" Sakura sobbed.

"I was wondering since you're kinda new did you know, um wanna be friends?" stuttered the girl quietly.

"Why would you wanna be friends with a whale?" muttered Sakura.

"I don't care what you look like or your personal problems." stated the girl with dignity.

"Are you serious?" Sakura's mood seemed to brighten a bit.

"Yea I am." grinned the girl. Sakura took in what the girl was wearing. She had on a purple shirt that said _My Love Don't Cost a Thing_ in black letters. She had on black Capri's and black Jordan's. She also had on a light jacket that was black. Her purplish hair was in a curly side ponytail.

"Thanks." said Sakura.

"No problem." said the girl.

"By the way, my name is Hinata Hyuga." she said putting her hand out to Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno." Sakura beamed with joy. Her cheeks were no longer red. She actually looked how the saying goes: _Pregnant Women Have A Glow To Them._

Sakura took Hinata's hand and they were off to class.

_**What a coincidence my readers they have the exact same schedule? For those who are anxious to know I am gonna do a time skip so Sakura will have the babies within 2-3 chapters. This may be the last time I update for a week or two. Lucky me school starts August 4, 2010. I also know most of you are ecstatic about Sasuke's grand appearance. PM for suggestions on what should happen next. Whatever happens in the next chapter depends on you. This is my longest chapter ever.**_

**Sakura: Who is that fly papi who saved me? You must tell me.**

**Me: I don't have to do anything and you'll find out in do time Saki.**

**Sakura: Do you want me to hurt you with my little friend?**

**Me: Do you want to have Braxton Hicks contractions again? *evil smirk***

**Sakura: *shaky voice* I'm cool. Man I wish that man was my baby daddy! *stars in eyes***

**Me: HAHAHA you gotta be kidding me. **

**Ayame(my OC description on my profile): Sakura he's mine TTBF**

**Sakura: What does that mean?**

**Ayame: Ta Ta Bit** Face *runs away***


	11. Look What You Did

**Who rules I rule, who rules I rule! Hello my readers I expected more reviews since last chapter is what everyone was bugging me about but oh well. I know it's to soon for what is gonna happen but you'll love me anyways. On the other hand you're gonna hate me this chapter.**

**Sakura: What's too soon to happen?**

**Me: You'll see hormonal whale. You'll see. *runs away***

**Sakura: You better run. *chases me***

**2 Weeks Later**

Sakura was still being called names, but she made a couple of friends, Sasuke, Hinata, Hikari, and Yoshimori. Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke had the exact same schedule, which made Sakura ecstatic.

Today, Sakura wore black boot cut pants and a yellow blouse that clung to her whole figure. She also had on a yellow hat like pop stars wear.Sasuke wore a black shirt that said LOOKING FOR A FLY MAMACITA in red letters made into flames. Hinata wore purple spaghetti strap shirt with blue jean Capri.

Sakura and Hinata walked into 5th period which was lunch. Sakura got a salad with sun dried tomato vinagarette dressing, ham, cheese, and bacon bits. She also got iced tea. Hinata on the other hand got cube steak rice & gravy. Sakura and Hinata walked over to the table where Sasuke, Hikari, and Yoshimori were at. Hinata and Sakura took their seats.

"Hi Yoshimori, Hikari, and Sasuke-kun!" greeted Sakura.

"Hey everybody." greeted Hinata.

"Hey." they all said in unison.

"What's up guys?" asked a bored Sakura.

"Nothing much Sakura." replied Hikari. She had blood red hair braided down her back. She wore a white tank top with black shorts.

"Looking for single women." replied a blunt Yoshimori. He had straight blue hair that stopped at his shoulders. He wore a black shirt with the playboy bunny sign on it with pink shorts (yes he is bold).

"Sasuke-kun what's wrong with you?" said a curious Sakura. Sasuke looked up at Sakura with cold eyes and left the table and exited the cafeteria. Sakura was worried for Sasuke wondering what was wrong. She shook it off for now and ate her lunch.

**To Sasuke In The Halls**

_Did you hear Sasuke has chicken ass hair, Yea he's emo to, yea right I heard he was gay, Wanna know what I -_

The boy was slammed face first into the lockers. The group that surrounded the boy had scurried away. The boy felt scared and betrayed.

"I wanna know what you heard and who said it." hissed Sasuke.

"I heard you were and egotistical bastard, please don't hurt me, I can't breathe." the boy choked out who had blood running down the side of his face and his nose.

"I'll let you go, but you have to tell me who started these rumors." Sasuke chuckled.

"Someone told me it was _Sakura Haruno_." gasped the boy. Sasuke threw the boy to the ground. It was like the world stopped spinning. The one girl who didn't try to rape him said this. Hell, he even saved her from a miscarriage and a couple of fights and she goes off spreading rumors (even though they're true readers).

Sasuke made up his mind at that moment he was done with her. He'd never speak a word to her again. To think he wasted some of his time to help her. With that thought Sasuke walked home since free period was next. On the way out the building he even picked up Ino and they walked to his house which was a 2 minute walk.

**Ino's POV**

I wonder what me and Sasuke-kun are gonna do. We haven't talked in a while with all the school work we've had. At least we have an hour an a half alone together. Ino looked up to see they were at Sasuke's house. Ino wore a white tank top and a black miniskirt. Ino looked up to see they were at Sasuke's house. Ino didn't have anytime to think before she was drug into Sasuke's house and into his bedroom.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke used one arm to pin Ino to the bed. He looked into her eyes seeing them beginning to cloud with lust and they had only just begun. He kissed her roughly on the lips and she responded just as rough as he had. Sasuke's hand trailed down to Ino' skirt happy she had one on today.

He pushed his index under her skirt straight into her vagina. Looks like he had a vixen on his hands she didn't wear a thong or panties which meant she was coming for him sooner or later. Sasuke teased Ino by just touching her vaginal lips as he heard her moans he got closer and closer to her vagina again. She moaned his name and that's all it took. Sasuke slammed one finger into her hitting her sweet spot immediately. He looked at her with a smirk on his face and unbuttoned his pants. His erection sprung out and Ino's turn began.

**To Sakura**

Sakura was wondering the halls since it was free period. She was looking for Sasuke the first ten minutes but couldn't find him. Hinata had gotten checked out for a doctor's appointment and would be back before 7th period began. As Sakura kept walking more and more people were vanishing until she was alone. That's what she thought at least.

Sakura was dragged into a dark janitor's closet. She wanted to scream but her mouth was gagged by a scarf. Sakura didn't know what could possibly happen but at this point she was scared for her and her babies. She stayed calm about it until the groped her tender breast and she screeched in pain. Even though you couldn't hear her.

They lifted her shirt up very slowly with their other and hand. Sakura was panicking on the inside. She couldn't stress or harm could be caused to her unborn child. Sakura didn't understand why this was happening to her. She had already been through so much as it was.

Sakura's bra was unclasped to let out her 38 DD breast and they were being sucked on like her child would have to. She felt so dirty, but she couldn't help but moan. Sakura's kidnapper glanced up at her with their icy blue eyes. She didn't even think to her classmate Tom.

Whoever the person was, they were being gentle with her and not hurting her at all physically. Emotionally and mentally, yes. The ministrations had ceased. The person put Sakura's bra on for her and pulled her shirt back down. They left Sakura with an unexpected tender kiss on the lips.

Sakura was dumbstruck and ashamed of herself. If she had control over her body, she wouldn't have given in. Sakura didn't realize she had tears running down her face and a runny nose. Since she was in a janitor's closet, she found some tissue blew her nose and walked out the closet. She looked down at her watch she had ten minutes to get to Iruka's class.

She took her time walking there. It would only take five minutes. The memory of what just happened would not ever leave Sakura's memory. She felt at that moment she was a whore but, she knew during her pregnancy she'd barely have control over her emotions. She had to tell someone what just happened to her and she knew what 2 people she would tell.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke and Ino lay down in bed together with sheets covering their bodies. Sasuke had fun taking his stress out on Ino. Sex with Ino was sex with Ino nothing special. Sasuke looked over at his clock and saw they had 10 minutes to get to class. If they showered together and put their clothes on they'd get to class on time.

Sasuke and Ino showered (only showered) and put there clothes on and walked back to school. Since Ino had a different class, she kissed Sasuke farewell and went her separate way. Sasuke didn't feel any emotion in the kiss and just walked to class. He walked into Iruka's room only to hear _Sasuke you're so hot, have my babies, I love you, and etcetera. _

**Sakura's POV**

Sasuke had just walked into class. She was so relieved she could tell him what happened to her. She knew he'd defend her somehow like all the other times. Sakura smiled at that thought. Sasuke had just taken his seat next to her.

**30 Minutes into class**

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura repeatedly whispered. Sasuke grew tired of her voice and was going to burst, but he held it in. Sakura poked Sasuke one, twice, and then thrice.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT YOU PREGNANT WHORE, HOW DARE YOU GO AROUND SPREADING RUMORS ABOUT ME AFTER I'M THE ONLY ONE OF FEW WHO GAVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU." screamed an angry pissed off Sasuke.

Sakura had tears in her eyes. Her cheeks were blood red with blotches of tears. She was humiliated, embarrassed, curious, and dumbstruck. Oh listen my young readers. Sakura cried for two reasons.

Number 1: She couldn't believe Sasuke accused her of spreading rumors about him.

Number 2: Her water broke.

"Iruka-sensei please gets the nurse." sobbed Sakura hunched over.

"Why is that Sakura?" answered a stupid Iruka.

"My water just broke." choked out Sakura. Iruka was suddenly on alert of what was going on.

"Mika go get nurse Tokenai," shrieked out Iruka. Mika ran to get the nurse without any retorts. "Hinata call the hospital tells them to get here a.s.a.p.

"Hai." replied Hinata. She took out her cell phone and told them the emergency. After she was off the phone with the hospital, she dialed Natalia's number and the conversation went something like this:

"Ms. Garrett it's Hinata." said a panicked Hinata.

"Hello Hun and aren't you at school." replied a confident Natalia.

"Yes I am and that's why I'm calling you." replied a fuming Hinata.

"Calm down Hun, how can I help you?" replied a curious Natalia.

"GET TO THE SCHOOL RIGHT NOW, SAKURA'S WATER BROKE SMART ASS." with that said Hinata hung up the phone. Hinata had a hunch Natalia would probably get a couple of speeding tickets later but who cared.

There were gasps going all around the classroom. Then you had the idiot kids who went into corners sucking their thumb in a fetal position. It was gonna be a hectic couple of minutes.

**Sasuke's POV**

There stood a dumbstruck Sasuke. He couldn't believe Sakura's water broke right in front of him. He was stuck on stupid. He was still pissed at the girl and hoped she got what she deserved for spreading rumors about him. A small part of him even wanted that kid of hers to die today. The other half was hoping and praying she'd be okay.

**Neutral POV**

"Somebody help me, please." screamed Sakura. Hinata ran to Sakura's side holding her hand.

"Sakura take deep breaths okay," said a calm Hinata.

"I can't I already know what to expect." croaked out Sakura.

_See the whore already has another kid._

Sakura was done. She walked up to Karin and slapped her dead in the face and then pushed her down the steps.

"You're the whore you bitch." Sakura spat out and spit on Karin.

**Mika's POV **

Sasuke that bastard. He had to make her go into labor in the middle of class. Damn it I can't believe I'm friends with him sometimes. Mika kept running as fast as she could to the nurse's office. She finally arrived panting and sweating. She kicked in the door and panted out IRUKA SAKURA LABOR NOW.

Shizune got the message and ran fast as she could.

**Front of the School**

Natalia and the ambulance arrived on scene and ran to Iruka's room. The ambulance's crew had a gurney and Natalia was on their tail.

**Back to Iruka's Room**

"OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" screeched Sakura for the fifth time in 20 minutes.

"Sakura just squeeze our hand if you need to." Hinata and Hikari offered. Hikari ran into Iruka's room the minute she heard Sakura's water broke. I know gossip travels fast.

**This is Hana Taka-**

"Shut the hell up." everyone screamed in unison.

"I just was gonna say the medical team was at the door, sheesh people these days can be so rude." muttered Hana.

"Where are they!" screeched a happy in pain Sakura. The medical team lifted Sakura onto the gurney and carried her off with no words. Once again Natalia was on their tail.

**Neutral POV**

Natalia was sweating like a mule at this point but, she didn't care as long as Sakura was okay and taken care of. She had a smile on her face at the thought of having a little toddler in the house.

"NATALIA!" screamed a sobbing Sakura. Natalia was now running next to the gurney.

"Yea love." she grinned.

"You aren't gonna bail out on me are you." cried Sakura.

"Of course not, I promise I'll stay by your side through all of this got it kiddo." she smiled.

"Yea I do." and Sakura smiled back. They just exited the school and loaded Sakura into the ambulance.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you are not allowed in here." said a woman.

"That's my daughter up there why the hell am in not!" screamed an irritated Natalia.

"Is this true girl?" asked the woman.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK, LET HER ON, I'M IN FUCKING LABOR HERE ASSHOLE!" screamed Sakura. Natalia stuck her tongue out at the woman and hurriedly boarded the ambulance. The woman muttered something under her breath along the lines of _I never get a fucking break._

Natalia looked through the little windows in the ambulance seeing the red lights reflect on passing cars. She was in deep thought on other things even with the hollering banshee screaming her brains out.

The person in the back of the ambulance with them had to ask Sakura some questions:

_Person_

_**Sakura's reply**_

_How many weeks are you?_

_**35**_

_How many babies are you having?_

_**1 what the hell do you think as another contraction hit Sakura**_

Last but not least:

_Ma'am we need to know this immediately, are you having a vaginal delivery or a cesarean? _

Sakura looked at Natalia with worry. Natalia stared back at her with worry in her eyes.

"What should I do?" Sakura cried out softly.

"What do you think is right to do Hun?" replied Natalia rubbing her thumb across Sakura's knuckles.

"I don't know I never took the chance and thought about it." sobbed Sakura.

"Well the safest thing to do is a cesarean unless you wanna do a vaginal delivery." replied a calm Natalia.

"You sure?" Sakura whispered with dried tears on her face.

"Yes I am but the recovery time just takes longer." said Natalia,

"How long will I be out of school?" grunted Sakura as she bit on her lip. She felt another contraction coming on.

"You'll be out 6 weeks." replied Natalia wondering why she was focused on school at a time like this.

"I've made my decision." stuttered Sakura getting over the pain of the contraction.

_**I'll do a cesarean.**_

The man in the back of the ambulance called up the hospital and told them he had a patient who needed a room set up for a cesarean.

"Am I doing the right thing?" questioned a saddened Sakura.

"If you think this is the right thing to do then it is." replied Natalia in a motherly manner with that done she kissed Sakura on her forehead. Sakura thought back to Natalia's words _If you think this is the right thing to do then it is_. She knew what she was doing was right and, she felt more confident about it.

Sakura had a smile on her face knowing she was making the right decision and drifted off to sleep. She was wearing a smile that made a mother proud. The mothers she made proud were Natalia and her.

**Sakura's Dream**

"_**Mommy daddy's here." said a little girl with pink hair and dark green eyes.**_

"_**He is?" replied a woman.**_

"_**Yes come follow me!" said the perky girl. **_

"_**Just who is she calling daddy." she said out loud.**_

"_**Daddy!" said the little girl who was picked up by a man with raven hair and a white dress shirt and black pants.**_

"_**How's daddy's little girl?" said the man.**_

"_**Great!" said the girl.**_

"_**Where is mommy?" said the man with a grin.**_

"_**Wiving room." the girl stuttered out.**_

"_**Go play with the kids next door(made me think of the cartoon)." said the man.**_

"_**Okay papa." said the girl and she ran outside.**_

"_**Now to find mommy where could she be." said the man sarcastically. He walked upstairs to a bedroom where a woman was sitting on the bed.**_

"_**He-**_

"_**I haven't seen you in a couple of days." said the man seductively. He pinned her to the bed and kissed her passionately.**_

"_**S-**_

"_**Yea moan my name Sa-ku-ra-chan." whispered the man.**_

"_**Sas-**_

She woke up with another contraction hitting her ten fold.

**Me: Did I rush this chapter cause if you have confusion when her water breaks. That's suppose to happen because it's total chaos. That's why there are so many POV's. Sorry I made Sakura be in more pain.**

**Sakura: Sorry isn't gonna get you out of this when I'm done with you.**

**Me: it's not my fault.**

**Sakura: Then whose is it.**

**Me: Sasuke-teme he's the one who yelled at you.**

**Sakura: You're right**

**Sasuke: Well I'll just be damned. Gotta go. * runs away***

**Sakura: Get back here you asshole **

**Me: I saved my precious butt yet again from the hormonal whale**

**Sakura: You do know I'm still here**

**Me: Gotta go. I expect 10 more reviews.**


	12. The Pain Was So Worth It and A Suprise

**I'm going to say this now this is MY story so the 2 sexy characters that appear will STAY GOT IT! NO I'M NOT GAY AND YOU'LL UNDERSTAND WHY I SAID THAT LATER! Here's the next chapter! I miss 2 of my 3 favorite reviewers. Kaamen-Chan why did you do the crime and, Brooklyn well that's another story? Why did you guys abandon me? I thought we were better than that. This may be my last update for a while. I start school August 4, 2010. I got 12 reviews. Thanks, I'm going to tell you know I know you can't have a cesarean for 6 hours after you've eaten but since there is so much chaos they didn't bother to ask. I'm so ready to-**

**Ayame: Shut up and start the story.**

**Me: Don't disrespect me. I can make you a pregnant whale like Sakura.**

**Ayame: On second thought never mind.**

**Sakura: Uh, hello pregnant girl here.**

**Ayame and I: Shut up!**

**Sakura: What did you say?**

**Ayame and I: Good Bye readers enjoy.**

"Shit!" screamed Sakura. Waking up from the slight dream she had.

"Did I forget to mention there is no use in going to sleep?" Natalia grinned nervously.

"What do you think?" hissed Sakura. She could feel the pain of the contraction lessening but it still felt like hell. Natalia turned the other way muttering _pregnant women get away with anything without getting in trouble, who does she think she is, this is gonna be pure hell until that kid is born._

**Natalia's Thoughts**

_**I wonder how my baby handled labor pains. I bet my granddaughter is beautiful as her mother. She should be 5 ½ with blonde or brown hair. I wonder what her name is. To bad I'll never meet her. Sakura will have the same treatment I would have given my daughter and grandchild. I can tell this is going to be a brighter life now.**_

**Sakura's POV**

As painful as contractions are, you couldn't tell Sakura just had one. Sakura was staring so intently at Natalia. She saw her facial expressions change from worry, happiness, wonder, determination, and happiness. Sakura thought it had something to do with her and her child. She didn't want to put stress on Natalia. She had a troublesome look on her own face. She would miss school 6 weeks but, the bright side is she didn't have to make up work. Her short lived grin turned into one of agonizing pain.

"Oh god I will never have a kid again!" Sakura screamed stretching out her sentence.

"Teehee, this is the funniest thing ever." Natalia giggled.

"You shut the hell up!" screeched Sakura.

"You know if you weren't in labor I would beat your ass but, I understand where you're coming from." Natalia hissed. The medic looked back and forth at Natalia and Sakura throwing insults at each other. The male was flushed red from the intensity of the words. His relief settled in.

"We're here!" he screamed in joy.

"Thank god my stomach is gonna burst and my back is killing me." Sakura said calmly. Her contraction had passed over. The driver of the ambulance came to the back and opened the door. Each medic took an end of the gurney and heaved Sakura out the ambulance they were in a rush. Their faces were also red from carrying such a heavy girl. Who knew a pregnant kid weighed so much.

"Clear the way for us miss." Winked the male medic. Natalia blushed and ran ahead to tell everyone to clear out and, there is a pregnant girl in need of help. The medics rushed past Natalia and a strong breeze passed her by. Natalia swiftly turned on her tip toes to lock eyes with Sakura. She saw panic and fear in her eyes. They were out of looking distance.

"Sakura it will be okay I'll see you in a bit." Natalia said, her lip trembling. Natalia had a feeling Sakura got the message.

**Sakura's POV**

Why isn't Natalia coming? I don't want to do this alone. I'm a little girl having a kid for crying out loud. This is my own fault anyways. Little girls don't drink or have sex. I thought I was a big girl. I guess I'm not. Sakura felt her hand being grasped. She gasped in surprise it was a handsome young man staring her in the eyes.

"Don't be afraid, if you feel another contraction just squeeze my hand." he smiled a devilish smirk. Sakura felt a little more comfort and security. She heard a scream and, she barely made out the words. She heard them loud and clears now. _Sakura it will be okay I'll see you in a bit. _Sakura felt rejoiced. If Natalia had her back, she'd be okay.

"I'll be okay." she murmured.

"I see you have your own support system." The woman spoke this time. Sakura squeezed as hard as she could on the man's hand. To her it was like an iron hold you have on somebody. She couldn't tell how he felt. He had a calm façade but, who knew how he felt on the inside?

This contraction was so intense; she had to bite down on her tongue. She felt the metallic taste of blood in her mouth; it grossed her out to no end. Why is it taking so long to get to the operation room? Sakura's eyes began to flutter. She tried to fight the sleep but, it wasn't working out for her. Sakura took in her surroundings one last time: white walls, an attractive male with bronze hair and female with short spiky hair at the ends. She was out like a match.

**Sakura's Dream**

_**I was in the arms of another. I didn't know who just yet. I felt groggy so I guess I just had awaken. I turned to my left and saw the face of an angel or so I thought.**_

"_**Good morning honey and daddy's little man," Said the man talking to my stomach. I looked down I was huge. The man placed both our hands on my belly.**_

"_**Sa-ku-ra thought of any names." the man whispered in the shell of my ear.**_

"_**No you get to choose." I quickly retorted.**_

"_**Is that so, I swear just last night you said you wouldn't dare let me name our son Sasuke Uchiha Jr." he said calmly. All I heard was junior I was in a daze. How could I wake up in the arms of a sexy man like this? He looks hot with bed hair. I on the other hand probably look like a mess.**_

_**I heard the sound pit pat over and over again until I heard the creak of the door. I was wondering who it could be to ruin this moment. I looked up and saw to beautiful little girls. No older than 6. Both girls' hair ended mid back; the only difference was one had pink hair and the other had black hair. The one with pink hair had dark emerald eyes and the other had onyx eyes with a tint of emerald. They were gorgeous.**_

"_**Mommy, daddy." They said in unison. I gaped in surprise. I had sexy husband and 2 beautiful daughters and a son on the way. The dream couldn't get any better. Once again the door opened. I thought oh no more kids but, I saw the one and only Edward Cullen.**_

"_**Hello Sakura I was wondering did you want to go get dinner." He said with a sexy smirk some boy she knew couldn't beat. **_

"_**Of course." I said.**_

"_**Not." the man next to me said.**_

"_**Oh well I'll just ask Bella in the dream next door." Edward chuckled.**_

"_**Wait." I screamed trying to get up. I was pinned to the bed. **_

"_**Sas—**_

_**He kissed me and that shut me up.**_

"_**You were saying." He snickered.**_

"_**I hate you." I said with a frown and tears in my eyes. He looked full of regret.**_

"_**I'm sorry Sakura I'll make it up to you, I'll go get him back for you." He said and walked out the room. I waited a minute or so.**_

"_**Kids let's go before daddy gets back." I ushered them into the halls and took in there outfits. Mini Moon (the one who looks like Sakura she reminds me of rini from sailormoon) had on a red sundress with pink sandals. The other gorgeous girl had on blue jean shorts and a purple halter top with purple sandals (my story so she can have a halter top). **_

_**I thought I was gonna get away but, there was a change in plans I guess. I was grabbed from behind and someone whispered in my ear thought you were gonna get away my vixen. You have to be punished.**_

"_**Go on kids." I said. They snickered at me and ran to their respective rooms. I could feel arms searching my body. He even groped my breast and let out a sharp gasp. I was dragged back into my room I guess. **_

_**Come on rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me**_

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Tonight  
I'mma let you be the captain  
Tonight  
I'mma let you do your thing, yeah  
Tonight  
I'mma let you be a rider  
Giddy up  
Giddy up  
Giddy up, babe

Tonight  
I'mma let it be fire  
Tonight  
I'mma let you take me higher  
Tonight  
Baby we can get it on, yeah  
we can get it on, yeah

Do you like it boy  
I wa-wa-want  
What you wa-wa-want  
Give it to me baby  
Like boom, boom, boom  
What I wa-wa-want  
Is what you wa-wa-want  
Na, na-aaaah

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
You should Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Tonight  
I'mma give it to you harder  
Tonight  
I'mma turn your body out  
Relax  
Let me do it how I wanna  
If you got it  
I need it  
And I'mma put it down

Buckle up  
I'mma give it to you stronger  
Hands up  
We can go a little longer  
Tonight  
I'mma get a little crazy  
Get a little crazy, baby

Do you like it boy  
I wa-wa-want  
What you wa-wa-want  
Give it to me baby  
Like boom, boom, boom  
What I wa-wa-want  
Is what you wa-wa-want  
Na, na-aaaah

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me  
.com/rude_boy_lyrics_

I like the way you touch me there  
I like the way you pull my hair  
Babe, if I don't feel it I ain't faking  
No, no

I like when you tell me kiss it there  
I like when you tell me move it there

So giddy up  
Time to giddy up  
You say you're a rude boy  
Show me what you got now

Come here right now

Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Come on rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me

Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
yeh yeh yeh ,

Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

"_**Sakura what did you plan on doing." he said groping my ass. I inhaled sharply.**_

"_**Nowhere." I moaned out.**_

"_**Looks like you were gonna leave without telling me." he said. I could feel his hands caressing my thigh making me moan. **_

"_**I wasn't honestly." I shrieked. He teasingly pulled down my underwear.**_

"_**Bad girl you're already wet and how are we gonna dry you down there." he smirked.**_

"_**Do it, please?" I moaned. I felt a breeze against my sensitive area.**_

"_**I don't think I should, you were gonna leave me alone." he groaned.**_

"_**I'll do whatever you want but, make it stop." I moaned so loudly. She looked into his eyes filled with lust. **_

"_**That's all you had to say Sa-Ku-Ra." He chuckled. He spread my legs wide open and leaned his face towards my entrance. The atmosphere was so intense I couldn't take the silence. He blew on my entrance and enticed me. I had to wiggle my hips. **_

"_**Please." I said.**_

"_**I don't know." he backed away from me and it's like someone was speaking for me when I said:**_

"_**No more sex or kids for you." I screamed on a hormonal rampage. His eyes flickered between shock and seriousness. **_

"_**Are you fucking serious." he choked out.**_

"_**Yes I am." I replied. I tooted my nose in the air. He gave me a dark smirk. A smirked creped upon my face. **_

"_**If that's what you wish my love." he said. He leaned down to my soaking wet entranced and swiftly licked my clit. I inhaled sharply and my cheeks turned red. He did it again and my hips involuntarily bucked into his mouth. He looked up and winked at me.**_

"_**Don't tease." I gasped. He nodded and propped my legs on his shoulders. His tongue dove into my cunt making me moan. I started breathing rapidly not having any control. He swirled around it not leaving any part untouched. His ministrations had ceased and I knew what was gonna happen if he did it one more time. **_

_**He started kissing all around my vagina. I moaned again. He took my clit into his mouth and sucked on it. That's when it happened. He saw the look on my face.**_

"_**You ready." he seductively said. He thrust his tongue into my entrance.**_

"_**I'm Cumming." I groaned out. I fell flat on my back I was watching him the whole time. I didn't have the energy to sit up anymore. I took in rapid breaths.**_

"_**Sakura how was your punishment." he purred in my ear.**_

"_**I need another one." I purred.**_

"_**I think you do to." He leaned in for a kiss. At the last minute I moved to the side and he fell fast first on the bed. I ran out the bedroom and winked at him.**_

"_**Who's the tease now?" I stuck my tongue out. It was captured by his lips against mine.**_

"_**You are." he said and slapped me on the ass.**_

"_**You're mean Sas-**_

**Normal POV**

"Sakura wake up." Natalia said nudging her.

"What where am I?" Sakura asked.

"You're in the operation room." Natalia retorted. Sakura made an attempt to move but, Natalia stopped her.

"Why did you stop me?" asked Sakura.

"They're about to begin the cesarean in case you didn't notice you're on a table and can't feel your body." Natalia giggled. Sakura looked around and realized they were going to begin. Her body was numb and they put a sheet up so she couldn't see the operation. She also saw doctors.

"I feel embarrassed." whispered Sakura. Her cheeks turned a little rosy.

"I bet you are." said Natalia.

"Excuse me but tell me do you feel anything." said a doctor. He made the first incision. Natalia wanted to watch with wide eyes but, she was gonna ask Sakura's permission first.

"I don't feel anything." Sakura stuttered.

"Don't be afraid, I'm here." Natalia said kissing her forehead.

"I'll try to be brave." Sakura inhaled.

"Sakura I have a question." Natalia said trying to beat around the bush.

"Sure it will take my mind off the procedure." smiled Sakura.

"Can I you know watch?" Natalia said scratching the back of her head. Sakura's eyed widened.

"Yes you can." Sakura smiled. She knew Natalia wished she could have seen the birth of her own grandchild so why couldn't she see hers.

"Thank you Sakura." Natalia grinned cheek to cheek.

"Do you know what you're having?" the doctor asked.

"No." Sakura grunted. She felt lots of pressure. It was the feeling you have when you're on a rollercoaster and you go speeding down that huge dip.

"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you there will be lots of pressure." said the doctor not looking up from the operation.

"No problem." Sakura said lying.

"You'll have a baby in a minute or so." said the doctor. Sakura's eyes were glistening with tears.

"I hope those are tears of happiness." said Natalia with tears in her eyes.

"They positively are." smiled Sakura not letting the tears fall.

"Waaaaaaaaaah." cried a bundle of joy. Sakura and Natalia's eyes widened and they let the tears fall.

"I can't believe it." cried Sakura.

"Congratulations you have a beautiful baby girl with pink hair." said the strangely doctor. Natalia hugged Sakura the best she could. The doctor gave them a quick glance of the baby and gave her to the other doctors. Sakura began to cry a waterfall of tears when she saw her baby girl.

"Thank you so much Sakura." whispered Natalia.

"What did I do?" Sakura hiccupped.

"You gave me the joy of -

Sakura felt pressure in her abdomen. It was that same feeling from when the doctor had his hands in her stomach.

"Congratulations you have another beautiful baby girl with black hair." said the doctor with pride. He flashed them the baby and immediately called in another team for the other baby.

"Oh!" muttered Sakura.

"My!" muttered Natalia.

"Fucking!" muttered Sakura.

"God!" Natalia let out a soft murmur. Sakura couldn't believe what she just heard.

"I'm a 14 year old mother of twin girls." Sakura giggled and then she fell into unconsciousness from a state of shock.

**2 Hours Later**

Sakura was still unconscious but, the bright side was Natalia had her granddaughters to herself. She was just as shocked as Sakura. She didn't blame Sakura for fainting. When Natalia heard there was a second baby, she swore she saw hues of blue, pink, purple, and yellow. Natalia was watching the babies in the nursery. She would have to wait until Sakura woke up to know what they're names were. She couldn't believe she was a grandmother or so she hoped that's what Sakura would say.

**To Sakura**

I had awaked to see white everywhere; I thought I was in a mental facility with padded walls for protection. I moved my arm to wipe my eyes because everything was blurry. My arm was a little stiff so hurt to move a bit. She already knew from watching _A Baby Story _she'd be in a little pain from the surgery. She couldn't do that much but, she'd still do all she could to help.

It was as if lightning struck her, where were her babies and Natalia. She grinned at the thought of little girls running around the house teasing each other. _Mommy she took my bracelet and Mommy she hit me. Then Natalia comes in and says if you girls are good you get cookies. _Her fantasy was short lived. There was a knock at the door.

"Hello, Dr. Brooklyn." Sakura chirped.

"I see you remember me." he grinned.

"How could I forget and let me guess you did my delivery?" said Sakura.

"Bright girl." he smirked.

"Excuse m—

Natalia lost her voice when she saw him. Dr. Brooklyn grinned at her.

"How are you Ms.-

"Garret, Natalia Selena Garret." she snorted/blushed. Sakura laughed.

"Smooth move porkers." Sakura giggled. Sakura felt a sharp pain when she laughed.

"Hello Natalia and that's what I came to tell you Sakura, there are some things you might not want to do such as laughing." Dr. Brooklyn stated professionally. He handed Sakura the list.

"Thank you doctor." Sakura croaked out. She didn't want to cough since she saw the list.

"I'll bring your daughters in to see you and they are in tip top shape." Dr. Brooklyn stated.

"I can't believe it." Sakura stuttered.

"What would that be?" Dr. Brooklyn stated out of curiosity.

"I have twins and they're girls." Said Sakura.

"WHAT!" shrieked Dr. Brooklyn covering his mouth from the girly scream. Natalia giggled.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"You didn't know what you were having and how many, I thought that's why you had a cesarean, it was certainly a shock for the rest of us too." said the doctor. He had closed the door after Natalia entered.

"Well not to be RUDE but, I WANT TO SEE MY BABIES!" Sakura growled feeling more pain.

"I'll get them." said the doctor and he was off. Natalia walked to Sakura's bed side.

"Sakura they are just the most adorable little things in the nursery." squealed Natalia.

"They are?" grinned Sakura.

"Of course they are." said Natalia and she rambled on and on about them. She didn't get to see their eyes they just wouldn't open them.

**5 Minutes Later**

"I have a surprise." said Dr. Brooklyn. He wheeled the babies in and put them on the other side of the bed.

"Can I hold them?" Sakura stuttered looking at how serene they seemed to be.

"Of course, they're yours, right." beamed Dr. Brooklyn hypnotizing Natalia. He handed her the first born daughter. Sakura took in her peaceful features. Her daughter had her pink hair, nose, and smile. She guessed she got everything else from her father. Tears once again formed in Sakura's eyes.

"You look just like mommy and if you have my eyes we're gonna be twins' okay." cooed Sakura. Her daughter started to toss. She looked from her daughter to Natalia. Natalia didn't notice but, Sakura saw sadness, envy, and joy in her eyes. Dr. Brooklyn sighed at the display of affection thinking that's how all teen mothers should react. They shouldn't hate the child. He was proud to say he was the first doctor in Konoha Leaf Hospital to have delivered kids from a teen mom who didn't revolt their child.

"They're beautiful kids and I bet the father would be proud." said Dr. Brooklyn. Sakura twitched.

"Yea I bet." she hissed involuntarily.

"Sorry I struck a nerve." he said sheepishly. Sakura nodded admiring her daughter.

"Natalia here." Sakura said holding her daughter out to Natalia. Sakura saw a tear stream down Natalia's cheek. Natalia gratefully yet gently took the girl.

"Hey little one I'm your nana and guess what I'm going to spoil you and you r sister rotten whether your mommy likes it or not, it's our little secret." she whispered her smile as big as the sun.

"Dr. can you pass me my other daughter?" Sakura asked.

"Of course!" he said with pep. He passed Sakura her youngest daughter.

"Hey mommy's little girl, I see you have hair like mommy's friend Hinata." she cooed. She wasn't even thinking about Sasuke. Not one thought had crossed her mind about him. She had hatred and sympathy for Sasuke. She couldn't fully hate him because they grew a strong bond or so she thought until later today.

"Sakura they're as beautiful as they want to be and it's amazing they already have a head full of hair." said Natalia.

"Natalia can I hold her." Sakura said pointing to her other daughter.

"Of course." Natalia handed her over. The little girls' arms touched and they started to awaken from their slumber. Sakura was in awe they decided to awaken when they were together. It was strange but amazing they opened they're eyes at the same time.

Sakura gaped in surprise and awe. Mini Sakura was actually a mini her. They're eyes were the same shade and color. Then little Hinata had grey eyes with a tint of green. Sakura honestly thought those were the prettiest eyes she had ever seen in her life.

"Not trying to bother you but, what are they're names?" asked Dr. Brooklyn with they're birth certificates in his hands.

"Mini me is Ayame and the other one is Amaya." Sakura said locking eyes with her daughters. Tears began to stream down her face. When one tear hit each daughter they both gave her a toothless grin. Natalia took a picture and then got Dr. Brooklyn to take one of the four of them. Since Natalia was Natalia she also grabbed a nurse and told her to take a picture of Dr. Brooklyn with them.

The picture looked like: Sakura holding the girls one in each arm and Dr. Brooklyn's arm was around Natalia's waist. Sparks are flying people.

The birth certificates:

_Name: __**Ayame Haruno**_

_Date: __**September 28, 2010**_

_Weight: __**5 lb 5oz**_

_Length: __**21 inches**_

_Mother:__** Sakura Haruno**_

_Father:_ _**?**_

_Time: __**4:00 p.m.**_

_Name: __**Amaya Haruno**_

_Date: __**September 28, 2010**_

_Weight: __**5lb 10oz**_

_Length: __**19 inches**_

_Mother: __**Sakura Haruno**_

_Father:__** ?**_

_Time:_ _**4:02 p.m**__._

_**I expect lots of reviews for this chapter I mean it's practically one of the things that's most important. What the heck, it is the most important! I know there isn't much detail because well I'm a GIRL the only thing I know about cesareans is what I see on A Baby Story. Christiansrose I hope you understand what I meant now about read between the lines and it was in the summary. This is my longest chapter 14 ¼ pages long. I warn you now readers the next several chapters will be about Sakura maybe I'll show Sasuke's POV at school while he's thinking about Sakura. The sooner I finish those the sooner I get to making them close again and hitting it off. 4,539 words long.**_

_**Edward and Alice were the people in the ambulance.**_

_**Me: I'm so happy 4 you Sakura. *hugs***_

_**Sakura: Me to. I guess the pain was worth it chibi-chan.**_

_**Me: Give me a break now that the lovey dovey shit is done.**_

_**Sakura: What do you mean?**_

_**Me: I mean you're the mother of twins double the toys, food, DIAPERS, CRYING, and your hobby SLEEPING! Boy do I crack myself up. *walks away with tears in eyes***_

_**Sakura: Damn!**_

_**Me: *walks back to Sakura* Now you got a baby for each nipple/boob. Okay now I can leave. *walks away with tears in eyes laughing* **_

_**Me: Goodnight everybody I'll be here all next week. *walks off stage leaving Sakura in the dark***_


	13. Lame Chapter Except The Dream

**My readers I just uploaded a chapter today and, I'm already beginning another one. I'm doing this more for me than you. I guess its mutuality. I think I'm only gonna do 2 chapters about Sakura's motherhood then the main focus is only sasusaku and the connection. I'll dedicate a chapter to whoever thinks they know who took the picture of Sasuke and Sakura when Sasuke caught her. I'd like to thank Rutheniasasusaku for staying with me since the beginning. We have a new person in our author notes today.**

**Rose-Chan: Hello everyone.**

**Sakura: Hey gothic chick. Stay away from my Sasuke-kun.**

**Rose-Chan: Your, he's mine.**

**Sakura: He kissed me on the cheek. *sticks tongue out***

**Rose-Chan: He came to my house and we cuddled on my couch. Beat that!**

**Sakura: Don't mind if I do. *punches Rose***

**Rose-Chan: You whore *kicks Sakura***

**Ayame: Ladies and gentlemen it appears there is a catfight going on. We'll be back with these messages later.**

**Sasuke: Wanna grab a bite to eat cutie. *winks* **

**Ayame: Sure Sasuke-kun *they leave***

**Me a.k.a. Chibi-Chan: On with the story.**

"Waaaaaaah!" cried Amaya.

"Hold on mommy's coming!" screamed Sakura. She was running upstairs sweat dripping down her face. Sakura ran into the nursery. It was painted yellow and had different types of flowers on the wall. The carpet was purple. It had 2 dressers, one purple and one yellow. The dressers were placed in different corners of the room. Back against the wall was a changing station. In the middle was a carpet with different shapes labeled based on what they were? On the left wall there was the crib and on the right there were 2 bassinettes. One was purple the other was yellow. The girls' toys were respectively under their own bassinette.

Sakura walked to the purple bassinette and picked up a hollering Amaya. Sakura bounced her up and down trying to coo her to sleep. Amaya had on a blue onesie with red hearts.

"Sakura Ayame needs to be feed." screeched Natalia.

"Check the fridge there should be a bottle." Sakura retorted.

"All ready did there isn't one." yelled Natalia.

"I'll meet you in the trading zone." groaned Sakura. Sakura walked down the corridor with a tear stained Amaya. She walked into her old sanctuary, the living room.

"You got the package." muttered Natalia.

"Yea." said Sakura. They each looked over their shoulders and traded babies.

"Nice doing business with you." said Natalia. She did a movement as if she was tipping a hat. Sakura let out a long moan of frustration. Sakura was on her way to her room. She took her sweet time dragging her feet on the floor. Sakura had Ayame's head on her shoulder.

"Waaaaaah!" she screeched. Sakura jumped in surprise.

"Damn it all!" screamed Sakura.

"Shut up!" yelled Natalia. Sakura shot a bird at no one and sat down in the rocking chair in her room. Sakura unbuttoned her and held Ayame to her breast. The infant began to suck.

"I thought you were gonna give me a back Yame, after all I gave you my beautiful looks," cooed Sakura. Sakura patted the infant's back lightly. The infant stop sucking and looked at her mommy. She grinned a toothless grin and fell asleep after lying on Sakura's chest for a while.

"That's why you're mommy's favorite." she giggled and kissed the infant's cheek. Sakura quietly got up and tip toed to the nursery. She successfully put Ayame down for the night without waking her. Natalia crept behind Sakura and tapped her on the shoulder. Sakura let out a squeal. She swiftly turned around and saw Yame was still sleep.

Sakura glared at Natalia. Natalia smirked and laid Maya down for the night. Sakura looked and saw Ayame in her yellow onesie with a purple flower. She was smiling in her sleep. Sakura left Natalia in the room to watch the girls and let out a giggle. Whoever was last in the room watched the girls for the night. Sakura was gracious she hadn't slept or showered in a week. She was gonna reward herself tonight.

Sakura looked in her closet for some pajamas. She found a pair and walked in the bathroom. (Let's see what Sakura looks like) Sakura's hair was tussled and nappy. She had bags under her eyes that made her look she was a vampire. (TEAM EDWARD) Her skin was pale as Bella's. Her body jumped every time her eyes closed because she was so tired. The 2 hours a day she gets in just wasn't cutting it. She smelled like diapers, spoiled milk, and raw baby. I think we all know how that smells.

Sakura stripped out of her pajamas (she already had some on) and put hot water in the tub. She poured different types of body wash in the steaming water calling her name.

"This has been the best thing to happen to me since I got home," Sakura jumped up and down. Sakura lit some candles and sat down in the tub. Sakura let out an agonizing moan. She just relaxed in the soothing water for a minute. Sakura began to sink under the water in pleasure.

"Life doesn't get any better than this." moaned Sakura. We know what happened last time she said that readers. It got better and it is getting better.

**Sakura's Dream (Sakura isn't gonna remember this dream, Sorry!)**

"_**I'm home." said Sakura. She was tackled by Amaya.**_

"_**Mommy daddy took Ayame to the park and told me to stay here." Amaya choked out.**_

"_**He did!" Sakura's voice had risen. Her daughter was only 4. **_

"_**Mommy he doesn't love me, he loves Ayame because she looks like you!" sobbed the girl.**_

"_**Well we are gonna pay daddy a visit." growled Sakura. Amaya reached her arms up to her mother. Sakura put her on her hip and off to the park they were. On their walk there they saw dogs and other children Amaya knew.**_

"_**Down." whined Amaya. Sakura put her down and let her play with her friends. Sakura saw a handsome young man off in the distance with a little girl. Sakura walked off towards the two. Sakura was in seeing distance of the two. The little girl looked at Sakura and ran to her.**_

_**Sakura kneeled down and opened her arms. Not knowing what else to do.**_

"_**Mommy you're here." squealed the girl.**_

"_**Hi honey." Sakura said cautiously (she couldn't think of her name). Sakura didn't know how to hug the child since she wasn't sure whose it was.**_

"_**Mommy did you talk to daddy?" asked Amaya.**_

"_**Um." Sakura stuttered.**_

"_**Why did she need to talk with me Amaya?" said Sasuke. Amaya ran behind Sakura in fear of what was to come. **_

"_**Um you two go play for a minute while I talk to him." Sakura said.**_

"_**Okay mommy." the girls said in unison.**_

"_**Um you?" questioned Sakura not sure what to say. Sasuke grabbed her by the waist and twirled her around. She laughed in excitement.**_

"_**Sakura why won't you call me by my nickname and what's wrong with our bratty daughter Amaya?" Sasuke said sternly.**_

"_**How dare you call her a brat?" Sakura said raising her voice wiggling from his grasp.**_

"_**She is all she does is whine and act like you when you were younger." Sasuke said just realizing what came from his mouth.**_

"_**Okay we'll see you at home." Sakura walked off with tears in her eyes.**_

"_**Sakura wait." Sasuke yelled no anger in his voice. Sakura ran to the girls and picked up Amaya. **_

"_**Mommy what's going on?" questioned the 4 year old.**_

"_**You and I are going on a trip just the 2 of us." Sakura smiled.**_

"_**No daddy and sister." said the girl.**_

"_**No daddy and sister." Sakura mimicked. Sakura didn't wanna know if Sasuke was following her or not. She just ran until they got home. She told Amaya to get her bag and pack some clothes and toys. Sakura went into what she supposed was her bedroom and packed some clothes. **_

_**She looked under the mattress and grabbed some money. She checked on Amaya to see her dozing off. She picked up the toddler and grabbed a pair of keys. She scurried to the BMW with anger in her face. Sakura set the girl in the backseat and covered her with a blanket. Sakura pulled out the driveway and saw Sasuke coming into walking distance. **_

_**She reversed the car and drove towards Sasuke. She let the window down partially and locked the doors.**_

"_**Sakura what are you doing?" he shrieked.**_

"_**You shut your damn mouth and listen when our daughter isn't so annoying like me, call me!" Sakura growled.**_

"_**What's wrong with you I was just kidding?" he lied smoothly. **_

"_**I'm not dumb idiot and where is the Ayame (that's it that's her name)," asked Sakura out of curiosity. Fear and stupidity flashed through Sasuke's eyes.**_

"_**You left her at the park." Sakura yelled not waking up Amaya.**_

"_**I was trying to get you to come back." he muttered.**_

"_**You left Amaya home alone and now you leave Ayame at the park." Sakura groaned. Sakura pressed down on the gas pedal on the way to the park. She saw Ayame alone and exited the car.**_

"_**Ayame sweetie." Sakura said walking towards her. Sakura saw the girl had dried tears in her eyes and she was freezing. All the girl did was look at Sakura with her poorly conditioned face.**_

"_**Mommy, daddy left me alone and I was scared." cried the toddler. **_

"_**It's okay Amaya, you, and me are going on a trip." Sakura grinned.**_

"_**Really?" the girl questioned shivering. Sakura leaned down and took the girl in her embrace and put her under the blanket with her sister. The girl tried to fight the sleep but slumber had took over.**_

_**Sakura pulled off on the way to a city 4 hours away to an amusement park. When she was passing the city border, she saw Sasuke shivering from the cold. She slowed down a bit but never stopped. Sasuke ran up banging on the window. He had awaken the girls. **_

_**Sakura looked in the backseat to see the girls trembling in fear.**_

"_**Sakura let me in." Sasuke said angrily.**_

"_**No!" she yelled back. Sakura heard faint cries from the backseat. Sakura motioned for the girls to come up in the front with her. They did just that. Sakura cooed the girls so they would stop crying and trembling in fear.**_

"_**Girls tell mommy to let me in," Sasuke said sweetly. They shook their heads in dismay.**_

"_**What do you mean no, you better let me in or I -**_

"_**Mommy I wanna leave, daddy is scaring me!" the girls screamed/begged. Sasuke eyes went from anger to disappointment. What kind of man was he scaring his daughters?**_

"_**I'm sorry give me another chance please." Sasuke whispered.**_

"_**No you're a mean daddy." said the girls in unison. Sasuke could feel tears brimming in his eyes. He couldn't believe he made his own turn against him.**_

"_**Sasuke we have to go." said Sakura. She started the car again.**_

"_**Please Sakura don't do this." he begged.**_

"_**I have to for our children." Sakura muttered and pulled off.**_

"_**But I love you!" Sasuke screamed chasing the car. Sakura couldn't take all this stress so drove off leaving Sasuke in the dust. **_

"_**I love you to." she said to no one.**_

**Normal POV**

Sakura splashed in the water thinking she was drowning.

"Someone help." screamed Sakura. Sakura heard running not knowing where it was coming from.

"Sakura how can I say this without embarrassing you, you're in the tub?" Sakura stopped splashing and blushed immediately.

"Sorry I fell asleep I guess." Sakura said sheepishly.

"Get some rest while the girlies are asleep." said Natalia laughing her head off. Sakura nodded remembering the girls would wake up in a matter of time.

"It's not funny." Sakura said under her breath. Sakura got out the tub and didn't have winkled skin. Sakura hadn't exercised at all since the girls were born. She smiled to her self though she had her old figure back curvy and luscious. She also had a scar to remind her of the worst day gone great. She smiled inwardly. She put on her Stewie Griffin boxer shorts and her Quagmire t-shirt.

Sakura looked at her clock it was 11:00 p.m. The girls would wake up about 2:00 a.m.

She laid down in her bed and slept the night away.

"Waaaaaaah!" screamed the girls. Sakura looked at her clock and saw it was 3 p.m.

"Best sleep ever," Sakura moaned. She hurried out the bed and picked up one of the girls and, she smelled her diaper.

Sakura walked over to the changing table and laid down Ayame. She got the wipes and diaper out. Sakura wasn't prepared for wait came next. Sakura took off Ayame's diaper and a huge terd hit her smack dab in the chest.

"Natalia come change them now!" Sakura said in a Darth Vader voice.

"Why should I?" Natalia said walking into the nursery yawning.

"Look at me." seethed Sakura.

"Ok bu-

Natalia fell on the floor laughing her ass off.

"You know what I'll change them you just get out of here." chuckled Natalia. Sakura hissed things under her breath about diapers and people not understanding her. She took another bath and changed into baby proof clothing.

Sakura walked into the nursery to see fresh sleeping babies.

"Thanks I needed that." Sakura thanked Natalia.

"Your welcome kiddo and guess what?" teased Natalia.

"What?" Sakura asked dumbfound.

"You go to school in 2 weeks." screeched Natalia. Sakura shrugged it off. Lately she hadn't thought about anyone at school especially him. Sakura walked into her room and closed the door.

_I still can't believe he accused me of spreading rumors behind his back. I mean I haven't even heard any rumors about him. I wonder what they were about. I can't wait until I go back to school. I can finally get down to the bottom of this. _

_I also wanna know why I'm having dreams about a handsome young man, 2 beautiful girls, a pregnant woman, and sexy Edward Cullen. I heard he was a doctor here in Konoha. Hope I get to meet him and Alice._

_Back to sexy Sasuke I mean that asshole. I wonder what people are gonna say about me now that I've had twins. Maybe they'll be nicer. Yea right. Maybe I can get a boyfriend. Then they may only want me for my body. I don't belong in this world. I mean why all this shit would happen to me._

_I totally love my daughters though. Maybe when Amaya gets older I'll see what his features may have been. I wonder was he awesome I mean handsome. I've learned a lesson now. Never ever ever drink at parties again. Even if it's my Bache Rolette party._

_Hopefully Sasuke and I will fall in love._

Sakura fell asleep.

Read this it's very important 2 the story

**I don't really expect reviews since this chapter and the next are probably gonna suck eggs. That's not the point to make them suck but the sooner I get them both done the sooner we get to sparks flying. If you want me to skip straight to the sparks review and tell me so. If you want to see more about the boring life with Sakura and her kids tell me so. The one with the most votes by August 5 wins. **

**Sakura: Please readers skip this I don't wanna deal with the kids for a bit. *has a black eye***

**Rose-Chan: Let her suffer look what she did to me. *has a broken arm***

**Ayame: Sasuke-kun I had a fun time today *kiss his cheek***

**Sakura and Rose-Chan: *attack Ayame***

**Ayame: Get off!**

**Me: Quiet *gets quiet* Ayame did Sasuke kiss you on the lips at all?**

**Ayame: No she said with a busted lip. **

**Me: Carry on with your catfight. Uchiha $50 cash now. *puts hand out***

**Sasuke: Damn it *pulls out wallet* **

**Me: *looks at the $100* I'll give you change later. I promise.**

**Sasuke: *smirks* you can keep the $100 if I get something in return.**

**Rose, Sakura, & Ayame: What could you possibly want from her? *glare at me***

**Me: What would that be?**

**Sasuke: *kisses me***

**Me: Sasuke-kun *blushes***

**Sasuke: See ya later Chibi-Chan**

**Rose, Sakura, & Ayame: You're so dead. *lunge at me***

**Me: *evil smirk* who wants to be Prego next?**

**Rose, Sakura, & Ayame: *run away***

**Me: Uchiha pay up again $100**

**Sasuke: How about a kiss?**

**Me: Okay *leans in and kiss Sasuke and takes his wallet* Bye Sasuke-kun! *runs off***

**Sasuke: Foolish girls always want kisses instead of cash. *reaches in pocket* you took my damn wallet. Get back here.**


	14. Damn What A Day

**Check out my poll the summary is at the beginning of my profile.**

**Chibi: Hello my readers the results are in. Ayame hand me the envelope.**

**Ayame: *drum roll***

**Chibi: The winner is . . .**

**Sakura: The winner for what?**

**Chibi: *sweat drop* Sorry readers you'll have to read and find out.**

**Rose-Chan: Just because strawberry cool whip came you're not gonna tell the results. **

**Ayame: No duh but let's go find Sasuke-kun Rose-Chan.**

**Rose-Chan: Okay *skips away with Ayame***

**Sakura: *tears* Why doesn't anyone like me?**

**Chibi: *mutters under breath* you had a sex god kids.**

**Sakura: *sobs* you say anything.**

**Chibi: On with the story.**

**Next Morning**

_How you choose to express yourself_

_It's on your own and I can tell_

_It comes naturally_

_It comes naturally_

_You follow what you feel inside _

_Listen to it, if you don't have to try_

_It comes naturally_

_Mmm _

_It comes naturally_

_And it takes my breath away_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning_

Sakura had awaked groggy as ever. She quickly shut her alarm off. Life is gonna change tremendously balancing between school and kids. It was gonna be her first day of school in 4 ½ weeks. Sakura hopped out the bed and walked into the bathroom. She took a shower and came out the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"What shall I wear today," asked Sakura. Sakura rummaged through her new wardrobe.

"This should do the trick." said Sakura. She changed into her outfit and looked in the mirror.

Sakura heard her door open.

"Sakura you look gorgeous!" exclaimed Natalia but not loud enough to wake the twins.

"Thanks!" Sakura squealed. Sakura walked past Natalia into the nursery. She tiptoed in the room and walked over to the crib. She watched the little infants sleep the morning away. Their little bodies' were moving slightly with each breath they took. Sakura leaned down and kissed each of them on the forehead. She gave them a smile and walked off.

"Sakura now is the time we check out the new security system." said Natalia.

"You sure it's safe." said Sakura trembling.

"I'm positive or else I wouldn't be trying It." retorted Natalia.

"Let's go then." said Sakura. They walked out their home. Natalia entered a pin no one could ever crack. They entered the Volvo and were off to Kick Ass School. They arrived several minutes later.

"Hope you have better luck honey." said Natalia.

"I do to." said Sakura. She looked over to her sanctuary where she would be sitting for lunch. Sakura walked into school and immediately received stares of hate, envy, happiness, and overall shock.

Sakura felt confident at the remarks she heard. _**Who is she, I love her outfit, That's Sakura, She's drop dead gorgeous, Who would've thought she had a body like that, The dude who tapped her ass was lucky as hell, and etc. **_Sakura smirked at every one of those comments. Sakura walked into homeroom.

**Sasuke POV**

I need something that catches my eye. Sasuke heard everyone take a deep breath. He was wondering what it was about until he saw a sexy mamacita with a red halter top, black miniskirt, red leggings, and black heels that strapped up a little past her ankle. Sasuke finally had an excuse to dump Ino. Whoever this girl was had a banging body. Sasuke looked to see her face. It was the last person he wanted to see, Sakura.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but had to admit his body was calling out for her. _**That's Sakura, She is hot, I wish I didn't ignore her, she is smoking hot, Oh shit, and Senorita come have my babies. **_Sasuke sent a glare at the guy who said that. The dude pissed his pants.

"From now on this year will be interesting I guess." muttered Sasuke.

**Neutral POV**

"I take it from now on everyone wants to befriend me, correct." Sakura stated. All the guys except Sasuke nodded their head.

"Class as you can see Miss Sakura is back." said Dr. Marley.

"Hey hot stuff!" the boys screamed in unison.

"Hey Sakura!" a few of the girls said.

"Hi everyone!" said Sakura.

"Sakura come sit by me!" screamed all the boys.

"Where do I sit Dr. Marley?" asked Sakura.

"Wherever you want just leave me alone?" hissed the teacher. Sakura hastily went over to sit by Hinata in the corner. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sasuke glare at her. That brought down her mood a bit. She didn't think Sasuke would even waste his breath speaking to her.

"Hey Sakura." Hinata said.

"Hey Hina-Chan." grinned Sakura.

"How are you?" said Hinata.

"Kinda freaked out." stuttered Sakura.

"Why is that?" questioned Hinata.

"Every boy in class is staring at me except **him**." said Sakura.

"I see it is kinda weird." stuttered Hinata.

"Yea it is." muttered Sakura.

"Enough about lame ole school, what about your baby what did you have?" whispered Hinata now full of excitement.

"Oh well ya see." murmured Sakura.

"What?" asked a worried Hinata?

"I had . . ."

"Class instead of free period you now have singing and drama everyday." squealed the teacher.

"Fuck!" everyone said in unison.

"Don't let that word come out of your damn mouths again," hissed their teacher.

"No classes today just do what kids do." said the teacher. Sakura was daydreaming about her and a chicken ass boy. Hinata was waving her hand frantically in Sakura's face.

"Sakura snap out of it!" screeched Hinata. Sakura snapped out of it and the class was focused on them.

"There's nothing to see here just turn the other way." said Sakura.

"Thanks Sakura." stuttered Hinata.

"No problem." said Sakura.

"Well are you gonna answer my question?" said Hinata.

"Later at lunch under the orange blossom tree." said Sakura.

"Okay." said Hinata. They talked the rest of the period. The bell had ringed and everyone rushed out the class. On Sakura's way out she brushed arms with Sasuke and immediately ran out with Hinata trailing her. Sasuke shrugged it off.

**Kakashi (Sex Ed.)**

"Hello class as most of you can see Sakura's back," said Kakashi. There were fan boy screams in the background. "Today we're going to see how hormones work." said Kakashi.

"How is that Kakashi, who are you gonna use for examples?" asked Mika.

"You students of course." said Kakashi.

"Are you serious?" screeched everyone.

"This is how it's gonna work, I'm gonna call you up and you do what I tell you to." said Kakashi.

"You can't do that!" screamed Tom (the boy who scared Sakura the first day at KAS).

"I can it's in your paperwork." chuckled Kakashi.

"Do we have assigned partners?" stuttered Hinata.

"Yes you do." replied Kakashi.

"Can I be excused?" yelled half the class.

"If you wanna repeat 8th forever then yea." smirked Kakashi. The kids groaned.

"Let's just get it over with, and I want Sasuke-kun." screamed Karin. Kakashi read out the partners Karin and Lee, Hinata and Naruto, Hana and Neji, Choji and Leah, Mika and Kabuto, and Sasuke and Sakura.

"No." Sakura whined.

"It'll be okay Sakura." whispered Hinata.

"I'm not so sure." mumbled Sakura.

"Students some of you will have to do embarrassing things." muttered Kakashi.

"Damn." said Mika.

"Naruto and Hinata you're first and your task is a kiss on the cheek." said Kakashi. Naruto looked into Hinata's eyes and kissed her cheek. She blushed ten fold. She was about to faint.

"Hinata!" screamed Sakura. She came back with the rest of the world.

"As you can see Hinata's hormones made her blush, you may now take your seat." said Kakashi.

"You're pretty cute when you blush." Naruto whispered in her ear. Hinata walked back to her desk with a small blush.

"Great work Hinata, how does Hinata Uzumaki sound?" winked Sakura.

"That actually doesn't sound half bad." said Hinata. Hana and Neji tongue kissed and Neji blushed just like Hinata. Kabuto licked Mika's earlobe and she vomited. Lee pinched Karin's nipple and she moaned his name. Did I forget to mention they're currently dating?

"Next up Sasuke and Sakura, you two will be doing a number of things" said Kakashi.

"Why us?" screamed the two.

"Well because I said so and your grades are in my hands at this point." chuckled Kakashi evilly.

"Fine." the two said and walked to the front of class.

"First of all let me cut the music on." said Kakashi. Kakashi whispered in their ears what to do. **Listen to Gimme More by Britney Spears. **

Sasuke put his hands on Sakura's hips and she grinded into him. Sasuke pulled her into his back and licked her earlobe. Sakura shivered but shook it off. She turned to look at Sasuke and trailed her hands down his chest. She lifted his shirt just enough to see his abs and kissed them one by one. Sasuke pulled Sakura back up to face him and took her leg and put it on his waist. Sakura gasped she didn't see that coming.

Sasuke leaned in her face and passionately kissed her on the lips. She leaned into the kiss and kissed back fiercely. Her hands made their way around Sasuke's neck. Sakura pulled away from Sasuke and crawled onto Neji's desk. She leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss. He leaned in for more but, she was already gone. Sasuke had squeezed Sakura's ass. She let out a shriek. Sasuke pulled her back into his chest and kissed her down her neck.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura moaned. Sasuke stopped his ministrations and pulled away.

"You two did great, excellent, fantastic, and dirty, congratulations you get an A+ for the semester, the rest of you need more work." exclaimed Kakashi. Sakura shyly walked to her desk.

"Sakura that was so sexy!" shrieked/whispered Hinata. Sakura just kept stuttering not knowing what to say.

"Sasuke and Sakura I need to see you after class." said Kakashi with an authorized tone. Sakura gulped.

"Yes Kakashi." she whispered.

**Sasuke Thoughts**

Damn that was the best thing ever. I still hate her guts though. Kakashi is so lucky he put my grade on the line. I better not have to do that again.

**Dude admit that was hot stuff.**

Who the hell are you?

**Your inner. I wish we could've got down and dirty with her luscious ass.**

Shut the hell up! I never wanna see, touch, smell, taste, or hear her ass again. I wonder what happened to her bastard kid.

**I don't know. I'm glad that she had the kid now. Her body is banging. Whoever tapped that ass was lucky.**

Shut up at least I don't have to deal with her anymore. She's such a whore.

**A sexy vixen not a whore but a vixen.**

Whatever. Bye!

**Neutral POV**

"I'll see you next period Sakura." said Hinata.

"Okay Hina-Chan." said Sakura. Hinata was the last of the class to leave. Kakashi closed the door.

"I see you two got into your roles." grinned Kakashi.

"Cut the crap Kakashi." said Sakura.

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke.

"I want to know do you want to be the stars of Icha Icha Paradise?" exclaimed Kakashi. Sakura walked to Kakashi's desk and took his yard stick without him knowing.

"No!" yelled a pissed Sasuke. Sakura took the metal yard stick and hit Kakashi upside the head and walked off to Kurenai's class. Sasuke followed shortly after. They arrived to Kurenai's class only minutes apart. Sakura took her seat and so did Sasuke.

_**This is Hana Takahashi with the latest news. The ex pregnant whale of KAS . . .**_

Sakura's fan boys beat up Hana with no regrets. Kurenai just watched the scene and shook her head. The class went by smoothly and so did Asuma's. Now the girls were at lunch.

"Sakura can I buy your lunch for you." said Tom and he kissed her hand.

"Sure." said Sakura. Sakura picked out the food she wanted and took it to the cash register. Tom paid for it.

"I think I deserve something from you, what do you say?" Tom questioned.

"Oh yea, close your eyes." Sakura demanded. Tom closed his eyes and leaned in only to kiss Hina Yutake. Hina had her black hair in a bob cut. Her green eyes were wide open in surprise. Hina was in 9th grade and was kissing an 8th grader. The thing is she liked it and leaned in more. No matter how shy she was when it came to guys it was a different story.

Tom opened his eyes to see he wasn't kissing Sakura but another girl. He didn't mind though, he thought she was pretty cute. He pulled back licked his lips and winked at Hina.

"The name is Tom." he said and walked away. Hina was flushed and ran after Sakura.

"Sakura you are dead!" screeched Hina outside.

"I'm sorry Hina." sobbed Sakura.

"Don't cry but you owe me." said Hina hugging Sakura.

"Sure so what's up?" said Sakura.

"I think Hina and I should be asking the questions." said Hinata.

"Why?" asked Hina.

"I want to know about the baby." hissed Hinata.

"Hinata I'm glad you're here to remind me of these things." said Hina.

"We want all the details." demanded Hinata.

"Well I had a girl." said Sakura.

"Aww." said Hina and Hinata in unison.

"She has pink hair and green eyes." said Sakura.

"Congratulations." they said.

"There's more and don't interrupt until I'm done, got it." hissed Sakura.

"Yes ma'am." they said.

"I had a girl with black hair and grey eyes with a tint of green, her name is Amaya, and my other daughter's name is Ayame." said Sakura and she let out a deep breath.

"OMG!" screeched the girls.

"Yup and I wanna take them trick or treating tonight, but I don't have enough help." groaned Sakura.

"We're going with you." said Hinata.

"Give us your address if that's okay." said Hina. Sakura gave them both the address.

"Well guys I'll see you tonight." said Hina and she walked off.

"Bye!" Hinata and Sakura said in unison.

"Ready for singing and drama." said Sakura pretending to faint.

"Yes Juliet." said Hinata. The girls laughed and walked to class.

**Singing and Drama Class**

"Hey class, I'm your teacher Ayame Sakurakoji." said the teacher. Most of the boys were fawning over their new teacher.

"Hey Ms. Sakurakoji." said the class.

"Just call me Ayame and you all have a school festival in November and December," said Ayame.

"Everyone will participate, some of you will be singing, performing, or both." said Ayame.

"What do you mean singing and performing?" said Hinata.

"Mika go get all the 8th grade teachers pronto." said Ayame. Mika returned 5 minutes later.

"Ayame I mean Ms. Sakurakoji what are we doing here." said Kakashi with a blush under his mask. Ayame huddled the teachers together and told them their roles. The teachers have on clothes that you'd wear to a club. Ayame shut the lights off and a stage had risen in the classroom. The students gasped. **Watch the music video of He Said She Said by Ashley Tisdale. Please watch it even if you have already seen it. Sorry I can't post lyrics up here I would if I could. I'll just tell you the name of the song and who sings it. **Ayame is Ashley Tisdale and Kakashi Is the guy she's talking about.

The class was in shock. They couldn't believe what they just witnessed. The one thing everyone had in common was the ending pose Ayame's legs were around Kakashi's waist and she was leaned down facing the class. Every boy including Sasuke were jealous of Kakashi and every girl was pissed at the boys.

"Do you guys get the picture now?" said Ayame getting off Kakashi.

"Yes ma'am." everyone said.

"Thanks you guys." said Ayame.

"No problem, it was pretty fun." giggled Kurenai. The other teachers left the class except Kakashi.

"First up Hinata." said Ayame.

Hinata sang **Te Amo **by Rhianna. Naruto sang **O Let Do It **remix ft. Diddy, Rick Ross, Waka Flocka, and Gucci Mane.

"That was great Naruto." everyone screamed.

"Thanks you guys." smiled Naruto.

"Last up is Sakura then Sasuke," said Ayame bored out of her mind.

Sakura walked up to Ayame and whispered something in her ear.

"Okay who plays guitar, piano, and drums." asked Ayame.

"I play guitar." said Sasuke and Kiba.

"I play piano." said Neji.

"I play drums." said Naruto.

"Get down here." said Ayame. The lights were turned off. **Evolution by Ayumi Hamasaki check out the video. **Ayame handed them music and told them to go on stage. Everyone was wondering where Sakura had gone. Ayame cued them to begin playing. Sakura walked out on the piano part of the song.

Everyone started thinking the song was gonna be lame. Sakura showed them. The beat started picking up. Everyone started grooving with the music. Students started taking out there phones and waving them across the room.

Sakura received cheers and so did the boys.

"Go Sakura show them what girls can do!" screamed the girls.

"Go guys!" screamed the boys and girls.

**Sasuke POV**

She's great I can't believe I thought she'd be horrible. Sasuke kept playing regardless the fact he was kinda jealous. Sasuke kept playing feeling the adrenaline flow through his veins. The song had ended.

**Neutral POV**

"Sakura you were great." Hinata said as she jumped on Sakura.

"Thanks Hinata you were to." giggled Sakura.

"Sakura Hinata's right you have talent." said Ayame and Kakashi.

"Mr. Uchiha your next." said Ayame.

"The song I wanna do is a duet and I don't have a partner, so I can't perform." said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Well you'll just partner with Sakura." said Ayame.

"I refuse to sing with a slut and one that was pregnant at that, I hate her!" hissed Sasuke. Sakura's arms began to tremble. She could feel tears brimming in her eyes.

"It's okay Sakura don't pay attention to him." cooed Hinata. Sakura leaned into Hinata's embrace shaking.

"Mr. Uchiha how dare you say that about Miss Haruno!" screeched Ayame. She was ready to lunge at Sasuke if Kakashi didn't grab her around the waist.

"It's okay Ms. Koji, I'll just sing the other part on the other side of the room, that way he'll be happy." Sakura plastered a fake grin on her face. Sakura began to stand up.

"Sakura are you sure." said Ayame.

"Yea just give me the lyrics." sobbed Sakura.

"You can't sing with that kind of voice." said Ayame.

"Give me the lyrics I'll be fine." retorted Sakura.

"Here you slut." said Sasuke. He threw the lyrics on the ground. Sakura picked them up like she was a dog.

"Teme you shouldn't treat a girl like that!" screamed Naruto.

"The whore will be okay!" Sasuke glared. Ayame glared into Sasuke's back ready to kill.

"Everyone take your places at your instruments needed for the song." mumbled Ayame.

**You have to listen to this song to get what's about to happen. Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Star Ship**

Sasuke walked up to random girls pulling them to the stage with them. Sakura watched like a sick puppy waiting for her part to come up. Sasuke was dancing with Karin and the Otaku girls.

Sakura's part came and little by little she moved from the corner. She was getting closer and closer to Sasuke. Sakura gained her confidence and sang in Sasuke's face.

_**Sakura's Part She Sang In Sasuke's Face**_

_**I know you're tired**_

_**Boy you're dangerous**_

_**You're that guy (that guy) I'd be stupid to trust**_

_**But just one night couldn't be so wrong**_

_**You make me wanna lose control**_

Sakura walked away from Sasuke jumping up and down. Sasuke thought about it, this song described the two of them. He wouldn't lose Sakura over rumors so he sang to her:

_**Sasuke**_

_**She was so shy**_

_**Til I drove her wild**_

_**I make them good girls go bad**_

_**I make them good girls go bad**_

Sasuke grabbed Sakura by her arm and pulled her to his chest.

_**Sakura**_

_**I was hanging in the corner with my 5 best friends**_

_**I knew that you were trouble but I couldn't resist**_

_**Sasuke**_

_**I make them good girls go bad**_

_**I make them good girls go **_

_**GOOD GIRLS GO BAD**_

_**GOOD GIRLS GO BAD**_

_**GOOD GIRLS GO BAD**_

_**Oh she got away with the boys in the place treat them like they don't stand a chance**_

Sasuke leaned in her face and shook his head.

_**Sakura**_

_**And he got away with the girls in the back acting like they're too hot to dance**_

_**Sasuke**_

_**Yea she got away with the boys in the place treat them like they don't stand a chance**_

_**Sakura **_

_**And he got away with the girls in the back acting like they're too hot to dance**_

_**Sasuke and Sakura**_

Sasuke hugged Sakura from behind. They rocked together.

_**I make them good girls go bad**_

_**I make them good girls go**_

_**Them good girls go BAD**_

_**Sakura**_

_**I was hanging in the corner with my 5 best friends**_

_**I knew that you were trouble but I couldn't resist**_

_**Sasuke**_

_**I make them good girls go bad**_

_**I make them good girls go bad**_

_**I make them good girls go **_

_**GOOD GIRLS GO**_

_**GOOD GIRLS GO BAD**_

_**GOOD GIRLS GO BAD**_

Sasuke turned Sakura around to face him and he leaned down and kissed her. Sakura was shocked but soon returned the kiss. She came back to her senses and pushed away from Sasuke and ran out the class with tears in her eyes. Sasuke stood there dumbstruck until he realized Sakura ran away. He was gonna go after her but Kakashi shook his head.

"What do you mean no!" screamed Sasuke.

"Give her time to think." said Kakashi.

"Kakashi, Ayame please let us check on her." Hina and Hinata said in unison.

"No means no." retorted Ayame.

"Bastards." muttered Sasuke, Hina, and Hinata.

"What did you say?" said Ayame and Kakashi.

"Nothing!" they screamed. The bell rang and the students left to their next class. Ayame closed the door and locked it.

"Kakashi-kun!" whined Ayame.

"What honey?" Kakashi said motioning for her to sit in his lap.

"Kids are horrible." said Ayame.

"Really?" questioned Kakashi.

"Yea that's why I'm never having any." stated Ayame.

"Well what if I want kids." Kakashi whispered in her ear. Kakashi's hand trailed up her thigh.

"Kakashi." Ayame moaned.

"Maybe I don't wanna have sex." said Kakashi as his hand moved her thong to the side.

"You're faking." stuttered Ayame.

"I'm serious." he chuckled. He thrust a finger into her core.

"Kakashi keep going," moaned Ayame. Kakashi removed his hand and exited the class with a wink.

Ayame was blushing ten fold. "Get back here and finish what you started." Ayame screamed.

**Sakura POV**

Why does it have to be me? One minute he's calling me names and the next he's holding me as if I was his lover. To top it off I liked the kiss but maybe he was using me. He couldn't like someone with kids at the age of 14. Life sucks! Sakura had ran behind the school. I have to go back in there and be brave. All I have to do is avoid him and that will be easy. Sakura grinned and walked to her next class.

**Neutral POV**

Sakura had just entered the class and hurriedly sat next to Hinata. Iruka didn't ask Sakura any questions. Sakura could feel eyes staring her down. She didn't know if it was from Sasuke's fan girls or Sasuke. Class had went smoothly from then on out. The bell rang and Sakura hurriedly ran to her dance class.

If she remembered correctly, today would be the first day they actually danced. She would get a dance partner of the opposite sex and the same sex. Depending on the dance determined what partner she'd use.

**Mrs. Ruthenia (I like the sound of that)**

"Hello class I'm gonna cut to the chase today." said Mrs. Ruthenia.

"Are you talking about our partners?" asked Hikari.

"Yes and you'll be in groups of 3 based on gender." said Ruthenia.

"Bring it on, I bet I get my Sasuke-kun!" said Ino. Guess she didn't get the gossip yet since Hana isn't there to run her mouth. Ruthenia came to her last groups.

"Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji and Sakura, Hinata, and Hikari." said Mrs. Ruthenia.

"Who are our partners within the group?" asked Hinata.

"Hikari and Neji, Hinata and Naruto, and Sasuke and Sakura." said Ruthenia.

"How does the whore get my Sasuke-kun?" hissed Ino.

"Ino shut the hell up this is my class and if I wanted Sasuke to kiss Sakura I could, and just because you got a smart mouth with me they'll actually be the only ones to perform the dances I have picked out." screeched the students teacher.

"All they're doing is dancing where they don't touch." hisses Ino.

"That's what you think, sorry Sakura hope you have fun you guys should know the dance." hissed Ruthenia.

**Have a Baby By Me by 50 Cent**

Sasuke put his hands around Sakura's waist and they rolled their hips in sync in a circle. Sakura threw her neck to the side and grinded into Sasuke. Sakura let Sakura go and she did more grinding and popping on her own. Sasuke came back behind her and put his hands on her hips. **( Did I forget to mention Sakura had changed into a shirt made like a sports bra and black cargo pants on? You get to see her toned stomach yea. She covered the mark from the surgery.) **

Sakura and Sasuke are both sweating by now. Sakura walked behind Sasuke swaying her hips and got on his back. She licked his ear lobe and blew in his ear. She slid off his back and pushed him to the ground. **( Did I forget to mention Sasuke lost his shirt half way through the dance?) **She hovered over Sasuke grinding and popping (like Ciara did on the BET Awards to Chris Brown). She straddled Sasuke and struck a pose for the class.

Sasuke and Sakura received dog whistles and cat calls (I think that's what it's called).

"Sakura come do that to me." screamed half the boys.

"Sakura you rule!" screamed Hinata and Hikari.

"You whore look what you did to my Sasuke-kun." screamed Ino. She was being held back by Sakura's fan boys who wouldn't let anyone hurt Sakura.

"Congrats you two that was better than I expected." said Ruthenia.

"Thanks!" the teens said in unison.

"Take that Ino-pig." screamed Mrs. Ruthenia. The students stared at her. She brushed imaginary dust off her shoulders. Sakura felt something poking her private area. She looked down and saw someone had an erection. She blushed and scrambled off Sasuke.

"Sorry." she whispered.

"No problem I enjoyed it." he whispered in her ear. She blushed again.

"You guys will do the tango next." said Mrs. Ruthenia.

**Dance With Me by Cheetah Girls (Watch the video not the one by Drew Seely and Belinda)**

They ended with a finishing pose. Claps were heard throughout the class. Sasuke and Sakura were deep breathing in sync. Sasuke leaned down and kissed Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened once again and tears began to form. She pushed Sasuke away and ran home. The bell had rang.

Sasuke watched her run away from him again. Ino was rambling about how could he kiss Sakura. Sasuke ran to find Hinata. He found her 4 minutes later.

"Hinata I need Sakura's address!" gasped Sasuke.

"Why should I give it to you after all you've done to her?" screamed Hinata.

"I need to clear things up, I know I've been an idiot and really harsh but I couldn't believe she would start rumors about me!" screamed Sasuke.

"You are a damn idiot, and Sakura has not once said anything negative about you." screeched Hinata.

"You're telling me she didn't say I had chicken ass hair, you're an egotistical jerk, you're the ice king, and a bastard." yelled a pissed Sasuke.

"Of course she didn't you were her friend." whispered Hinata.

"Then who started them everyone told me she started them." said Sasuke.

"Did you ever think that girls would be jealous you became friends with her and saved her a couple of times? Hinata asked calmly. Sasuke eyes widened in shocked. He never did take the time of day to think about people who may have been jealous.

"I screwed up big time." said Sasuke.

"You sure did." murmured Hinata.

"What am I gonna do, I have to fix this Hinata?" Sasuke choked out.

"You're gonna go to her house and fix this." grinned Hinata. She gave Sasuke Sakura's address and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks!" said Sasuke.

"Good luck!' said Hinata. Sasuke ran as fast as he could to Sakura's apartment.

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura had arrived home and entered the pin into the security pad. She went into the living room and found a note

_Sakura the girls should be asleep in the nursery. I'm going on a business trip for several days. I'll be back soon. The for the girls nanny is on the fridge. Have fun! Sakura I know what you're thinking right now, and no I am not abandoning you._

_Love Natalia_

Sakura was comforted by the letter. She actually thought Natalia was gonna abandon her with 2 kids and no money. Sakura still had tears streaming down her face. She didn't understand why Sasuke kept doing this to her. She was confused and didn't know what was going on. Sakura heard a knock on the door and thought it was the girls.

What she saw surprised her, Sasuke Uchiha was standing at her door.

"Sakura I need to clear things up." gasped Sasuke.

"Leave." said Sakura with authority in her voice.

"Just give me a minute." begged Sasuke.

"Leave." Sakura repeated.

"Damn it Sakura give me 5 minutes!" screamed Sasuke. The next thing both teens heard were loud cries from down the hall.

"Look what you've done!" screamed Sakura.

"Sorry." whispered Sasuke.

"You should be." Sakura grunted. She tried to slam the door but Sasuke grabbed it.

"Please Sakura." begged Sasuke.

"Just leave me alone." she choked out. She tried to slam the door again.

"Please." Sasuke whispered his bangs covering his eyes. Sakura opened the door for him to come in. Sakura closed the door.

"Follow me I have things to do." Sakura said. She lead Sasuke to the nursery.

"Nice room." he whispered. Sakura walked over to one of the bassinettes. She picked up her daughter and cooed at her.

"What's her name?" asked Sasuke.

"Ayame, honey calm down for mommy?" pleaded Sakura. The girl cried and cried.

Sasuke heard another set of cries. He took it as the child screaming louder but he saw Sakura lay her down and walk to the other bassinette. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. There were 2 not 1 but 2 kids.

"You have twins?" stuttered Sasuke.

"Yea you have a problem with it?" Sakura asked raising her eyebrow.

"No not all." stuttered Sasuke.

"Did your sister wake you up, I'm sorry Amaya, your sister woke you from your nappy," Sakura cooed. Both girls screamed louder. Sakura picked up Ayame in her other arm.

"You guys aren't gonna give mommy a break in front of company?" cooed Sakura. The girls screamed louder.

"Hand me one of them." Sasuke stated.

"Are you crazy?" asked Sakura.

"Quit being stubborn and give me one of them." Sasuke demanded. Sakura finally gave up and handed Sasuke Amaya. Sasuke cooed at the infant trying to quiet her down.

"Told you, you couldn't do it." giggled Sakura.

"I'm not done quite yet." Sasuke smirked.

"What else could you possibly do?" asked Sakura.

"Peek-a-boo I see you Maya-Chan, where did I go Maya-Chan, here I am." cooed Sasuke. The infant cooed and giggled at his antics. Sasuke tickled the baby until she was kicking her little feet. The infant was beginning to tire out. Sasuke kissed her forehead and she fell asleep. He carried her over to a bassinette and set her down into it.

"How did you do that?" whispered Sakura.

"Give me her." stated Sasuke. Sakura gladly handed Ayame over to Sasuke.

"Work your magic." said Sakura. Sasuke bounced the baby and cooed at her, but she wouldn't stop fussing.

"I know what to do for you." chuckled Sasuke. He lifted Ayame's shirt and blew on her stomach. The baby giggled at the touch. Sasuke blew on her stomach several more times until her eyes closed from tiredness. He settled her into the other bassinette.

"Thanks Sasuke." said Sakura.

"No problem can we talk now." he asked. Sakura nodded her head and led him into her bedroom where she closed the door.

"Start talking." said Sakura.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you saying you started rumors about me, for calling you a whore and a slut, for avoiding you from what someone else told me, and for kissing you when you thought I hated you." Sasuke said in one breath.

"Where did you even get the idea I started rumors about you?" whispered Sakura.

"Everyone said you called me a egotistical bastard, ice block, jerk, gay, and etcetera." muttered Sasuke.

"Why would you even believe I said those things about you?" said Sakura as she moved his bang out of his face.

"I guess I was horrified to think you of all people would say something insulting about me." whispered Sasuke holding Sakura's hand.

"I'd never say anything bad about you Sasuke-kun." said Sakura.

"Why did you run away from me?" asked Sasuke.

"I was confused." stated Sakura.

"I'm sorry Sakura for all the cruel things I've done to you." said Sasuke.

"I know you truly are sorry Sasuke-kun, but you have to make it up to me." giggled Sakura.

"How is that?" asked Sasuke. Sakura pushed Sasuke on her bed and straddled him.

"I may have an idea or two." Sakura nibbled on his ear. Sasuke sat up to lean on his elbows. He leaned in and kiss Sakura on her lips.

"I like this idea how about you?" Sasuke said in a husky tone. Sakura shivered when she heard his voice. Sakura smashed her lips into his. Sasuke sat up continuing to kiss Sakura. He trailed his hands down her side.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura moaned into the kiss.

"Sakura-Chan." Sasuke moaned. The two made out for half an hour and watched My Bloody Valentine. Sasuke and Sakura were panting harshly. Sakura was blushing madly.

"OMG it's 7." said Sakura.

"What of it?" yawned Sasuke. I wanted to take my daughters trick or treating but the girls didn't show up to help me.

"Oh." replied Sasuke.

"I guess I'll have to wait until next year, I even had their costumes." moaned Sakura.

"Sakura how about the two us go together." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke we don't have to I know we're friends and all, but what will your other friends think?" asked Sakura sadly.

"Why would my girlfriend talk like that?" asked Sasuke wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist.

"Ino's your girlfriend not me." snickered Sakura.

"I'll break up with her, Sakura now that I know the truth I only want you." whispered Sasuke.

"Don't hurt her for me." sobbed Sakura.

"You're worth it." said Sasuke. He placed his lips upon hers. She kissed him passionately.

"Sasuke you can't possibly wanna date a 14 year old girl with twins." cried Sakura.

"If I do?" Sasuke questioned her. He lifted her chin to face him.

"You're too good to be true." squealed Sakura. She jumped on Sasuke and they fell to the floor.

"Sakura that hurt I need a kiss to make it all better." said Sasuke.

"Really?" asked Sakura.

"Yup!" Sasuke said. Sakura gave Sasuke a chaste kiss and ran out her room. The damn woman left me wanting more. Sasuke walked out of Sakura's room into the nursery. He walked in on Sakura changing the girls.

"Hey Sasuke-kun you embarrassed at seeing a naked bottom baby?" said Sakura giggling.

"Kinda." he stuttered.

"Do you want kids Sasuke?" Sakura muttered.

"Yes." he replied.

"Well you have to see more than a naked bottom to have kids." said Sakura.

"I know that." Sasuke blushed. Sakura swayed her hips s she put Amaya's costume on.

"You need practice Sasuke-kun." said Sakura.

"So?" he muttered.

"Put this costume on this baby." said Sakura as she walked out the room. She walked into her room to put her costume on.

It took Sasuke 10 minutes but he finally got the baby in the costume. He set her next to her sister.

"You guys are twin vampires and I bet your mommy is gonna be a witch because she put a spell on me and made me fall in love with her." cooed Sasuke.

Sakura was standing behind the door during Sasuke's speech. She was stunned he said he loved her. She loved him to but didn't understand how he loved her.

"Sasuke take a look." cooed Sakura. Sasuke turned around to see a sexy vixen no vampress.

"Sexy mamacita." muttered Sasuke.

"How are mommy's little vampire babies?" cooed Sakura. The girls giggled.

"Sasuke will you put on that costume in my room?" asked Sakura.

"Sure." he said and he went and changed.

Now in the nursery was a vampire family.

"Let's go trick or treat little ones." cooed Sakura.

"I want a different kind of treat Sakura." Sasuke moaned.

"Okay Sasuke-kun." said Sakura. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely.

"I love the treat Sakura." said Sasuke.

"There's more where that came from." said Sakura.

"Really under what condition?" asked Sasuke.

"We make a bet." said Sakura.

"You're on." said Sasuke.

**Me: Longest chapter and it took me 10 hours.**

**Sakura: I love you chibi-Chan. *glomps me***

**Me: Why is that?**

**Sakura: I guess Sasuke-kun**

**Ayame and Rose: No!**

**Sasuke: Sakura ready**

**Sakura: Yea *skips away with Sasuke***

**Me: Please review and I am here to tell you I'm deleting WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE? I'm sorry I'm just not into it. Sorry!**

**6,391 words!**


	15. WITH

**I'm so glad I got 13 reviews for the last chapter. I need you guys to vote on my poll to decide do I make another story. I also have a new favorite couple "KakaSaku" ever since I read Elope to Iwa! Check that out, and I have a grand announcement. Sasuke will find out the girls are his in 2 chapters. The way he finds out is strange. I warn you ahead of time. Enjoy! (Yes I messed up some things like: I made the girls 1 month when I meant to make them 2. Sorry!)**

**Me: Thanks 4 loving my story my fans and mentor.**

**Sakura: *hugs me***

**Me: Sakura 4 the last time, hands off or Sasuke will think you're gay.**

**Sakura: Sorry!**

**Rose & Ayame: Chibi-Chan you're dead.**

**Me: Pregnant whales did I hear? *sadistic grin***

**Rose & Ayame: Never mind**

"Sakura-Chan what's the bet?" grinned Sasuke.

"Simple, I bet I get more candy than you." stated Sakura.

"Do you really think they're gonna give 14 year old kids candy?" Sasuke replied with a dumbstruck look. Sakura bent over in front of Sasuke and picked up Amaya. Sasuke blushed at how close Sakura's butt was to his forming erection.

"Excuse me ma'am but this is my baby's first Halloween, and I want her to have the full experience even if she can't eat the candy." Sakura chimed.

"Well that's not fair, you have a baby." whined Sasuke.

"Baka you get one to." snorted Sakura pointing to Ayame.

"Oh!" blushed Sasuke feeling like an idiot.

"To make it fair, the first hour we'll do it together and the last we do separate." said Sakura.

"Fine!" said Sasuke with a little more confidence.

"Let's go my little vampires." snickered Sakura.

"Yes mistress." Sasuke whispered in her ear. Sakura jumped instantly.

"Sasuke can you get the stroller out of my closet while I feed the girls." Sakura spoke.

"Sure." replied Sasuke. He walked to Sakura's room and opened her closet. Something fell out and Sasuke jumped.

"Sasuke-kun you okay?" asked Sakura.

"Yea." he retorted. He picked up the object and saw it was a diary. Curiosity kills the cat, so Sasuke took the key and opened it. Sasuke flipped through the book and stopped at the last entry. It read:

_God I feel like such a whore. My daughters will never have a father because of my mistake. They'll never have a father figure. What am I suppose to tell them mommy doesn't know who daddy is. They'll end up hating me because they won't have what other kids have. I hope they'll accept my apologies. I know no one will ever be able to love a girl that had twins at the age of 14. God is that why everyone looks down on me. By the grace of god maybe I'll find the perfect man. Just maybe. _At the bottom of the page were dried tears.

Sasuke was shocked, very shocked. He couldn't believe anyone could have so much emotion built up in them. He pitied Sakura a lot. She didn't know who her kids' father was, and she thought they'd grow up to hate her. Sasuke shook his head and put the diary back where he assumed was its original post. Sasuke pulled out two strollers instead of the double stroller. Sasuke walked into the living room.

"I thought you got lost Sasuke-kun." smiled Sakura. She was bouncing the girls on her lap.

"I was deciding what stroller(s) to get." lied Sasuke.

"Oh well you ready to lose." teased Sakura.

"Okay princess." Sasuke replied in a husky tone.

"That's vampress to you." giggled Sakura.

"Yes my highness but one question." retorted Sasuke.

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

"Do I get a treat for good luck?" Sasuke smirked. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and stood on her tip toes. Sasuke tilted his head down. Sakura kissed Sasuke. Sasuke put more force in the kiss. Sakura pulled away and winked at Sasuke.

Sakura swayed her hips and picked up Amaya and put her in a stroller. Sasuke just stared at Sakura's butt.

"Come on Sasuke pervert, I gotta have them in bed by 9." chuckled Sakura. She knew Sasuke was watching her that's why she swayed her hips. She put Ayame in the other stroller.

"It's 7:30." stuttered Sasuke. How did she know he was watching her? Mother's instinct I guess.

The family of vampires walked out the apartment. Sakura had Amaya and Sasuke Ayame.

"Sasuke-kun what do I get if I win?" questioned Sakura.

"What do you want Sakura?" asked Sasuke. They were walking down the street lots of trick-or-treaters were out.

"You do whatever I want for a month in and out of school!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Sure not like you're gonna win." snickered Sasuke.

"Sasuke you'll find out what the power of my baby girl can do." teased Sakura.

"We'll find out what this little trooper can do to." snickered Sasuke. They arrived at a several houses and received candy. Like Sakura said this made it fair. The family was on their way to one more house before they split up, but they were stopped by an older couple that appeared to be in their early 30's.

"Aww your children are beautiful. Aren't they honey. I mean this little one looks her daddy. (The woman leaned down and cooed at Amaya.) This little angel looks like her mommy. (The woman pointed to Ayame.) They're so adorable. You know what honey I want kids. Your children are adorable just look at this one. (She stroked Amaya's cheek.) She has the most beautiful eyes they make her look like a little kitten. My name is Dorinda. You four have a good night with those adorable babies and here is my number if you need a baby-sitter. You know what young lady you're lucky your babies have a father most dads would've walked off. Luckily, you have this handsome young man who I bet is an awesome father here by your side." said the woman. The woman and her husband walked off.

Tears began to stream down Sakura's face. Her cheeks were turning red by the minute. Sakura's shoulders began to shake. Gentle sobs began to come from her. Sasuke was star struck. Sasuke was even shaking a little. He couldn't get over what the lady just told him and Sakura. Sasuke pulled Sakura into an embrace, and she broke down on impact. She cried in Sasuke's chest non-stop. They stayed in that position for 5 minutes before Sasuke pulled away. Sakura grew afraid that Sasuke was gonna leave and tell everyone at school about what just happened.

"Sasuke-kun please don't . . .

"I'm not gonna tell anyone but let's go to your house." Sasuke told Sakura. Sakura nodded her head and led the way. She was taking some what wobbly steps. Sasuke stayed close behind in case she did something dangerous. 10 minutes later they arrived at Sakura's apartment. Sakura opened the door and immediately fell on the sofa. Sasuke took the girls out their stroller and took them in the nursery.

Sasuke walked back to the living room to see a red Sakura, puffy, blotches of tears on her face. Sasuke took a seat next to Sakura and pulled her into his lap. She wouldn't even look at him.

"Sasuke-kun I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I'm sorry that woman confused you for my daughters' dad. I'm so sorry just please don't abandon me again. I'll be a wreck all over again. Please don't hate me Sasuke-kun. I don't who my daughters' father is. I just want you to know the truth. Please don't hate me Sasuke-kun. I love you so much!" Sakura cried into Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke rubbed Sakura's back in comfort. Her cries died down a bit.

"I won't ever leave you Sakura." cooed Sasuke. Sasuke rubbed circles on her back.

"Sasuke-kun." sobbed Sakura.

"Yes?" Sasuke replied.

"Thank you." she fell asleep in his chest. Sasuke kept rubbing soothing circles on her back even after she fell asleep. Sasuke looked down at Sakura. Her hair was fanned over his chest and her breaths were even. He sat up slowly and carefully and carried her to her bedroom. He laid her on the bed and kissed her forehead.

Sasuke watched his angel sleep by now it was 9:30. He walked to her nightstand and dialed a number.

"Mom." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha where have you been?" screamed his mother.

"I'm at a friend's house, they're having personal issues and I need to stay for support." beckoned Sasuke.

"Well where is this friend's parent." replied Mikoto.

"She's gone a business trip for several days." snorted Sasuke slightly irritated with his mother.

"I don't approve." Mikoto sassed him. Sasuke walked out of Sakura's room into the living room.

"Mom she needs the support more than you know." snarled Sasuke.

"Oh so it's a girl, Sasuke Uchiha I can't believe you're sleeping with girls." screeched his mother.

"Mom bring clothes to 8754 Sunny Lane apartment D." hissed Sasuke and he hung up the phone. 20 minutes later there was a loud pounding on the door. Sasuke quickly ran to answer it before Sakura or the girls woke up.

"Who the hell do you -?

"Mom just shut the hell up and come look and see why my friend needs support," hissed Sasuke. Mikoto was about to scream but Sasuke took her arm and drug her to Sakura's room.

"See I'm not sleeping with no one." snarled Sasuke. There laying in there bed asleep was Sakura quivering every so often.

"That doesn't prove a damn thing." retorted Mikoto on the verge of anger.

"You come look and tell me what you think." Sasuke commanded. He once again took her by her hand and drug her to the last stop. Sasuke opened the door to the nursery. He tip toed to the crib and his mother followed his lead.

"What she's baby sitting?" whispered his mother with anger in her voice.

"No she's not you ass these are her kids and she's alone. She's 14 years old and her name is Sakura. She doesn't know the father and a woman said I was and she panicked. She became a mental wreck in a time span of less than 5 minutes. I'm one of the few that care for her. Everyone degrades her because she was pregnant. I just put some pieces together and found something out. I made her go into LABOR. I made her CRY. I made her a MAD MAN. All because off rumors. Now I want to fix this and be there for her. Can't you get that through your head?" Sasuke snorted biting down on his tongue, so he didn't scream.

Mikoto's skin became paler than it already was. She couldn't process anything right about now. Sasuke had a reason to be pissed at her. Mikoto felt bad for the girl. She would never know the mental pain the girl is going through.

"Sasuke your clothes are in the living room, and I'm sorry." whispered Mikoto.

"Mom what threw her off is the woman told her one of her daughters resembled me and she's lucky the father stayed by her side." Sasuke said calming down.

"Which one?" asked Mikoto? Sasuke gently picked up Amaya. She was sleeping the night away. Sasuke placed her in his mother's arms. Mikoto studied the child for a bit. She had hair the color of Sasuke's, it was spiky on the ends, she had his facial structure a bit, and she slept how Sasuke did as a baby, bunched up. Mikoto thought the child looked exactly like Sasuke. She just needed to know the color of the infant's eyes badly. She had a feeling in her stomach this could be Sasuke's child.

"Mother?" questioned Sasuke.

"What color are Sakura's eyes?" asked Mikoto.

"Emerald, why?" asked Sasuke curiously. Mikoto's eyes widened. If this child's eyes were grey. There would be no doubt in her mind that wasn't Sasuke's child.

"Sasuke can you give me a minute with the girls?" whispered his mother. Sasuke was shocked but nevertheless agreed. He walked out the room into Sakura's room.

"Little one open your eyes for nana, please. I need to know honey. I need to know if you're nana's baby. You look just like Sasuke my dear. Are you gonna open them just for nana?" cooed Mikoto. Amaya's eyes began to flutter. She was stretching in Mikoto's arms. Her eyes had fully opened.

Mikoto's mouth was gaped open. Her fear had come true this little one was Sasuke's. She had grey eyes and a tint of green from her mother. Mikoto was more than shocked. She walked over to the rocking chair and sat down.

"You are nana's baby and nana loves you and your sister very much. I'm not gonna tell your daddy though. He has to figure out on his own. Nana promise she'll see you as much as she can. Maybe Sakura-Chan will let me baby-sit you." grinned Mikoto. Her dream did come true, thanks to Sasuke's stupid antics.

"Nana got to see her grandchildren before she ran away." sighed Mikoto. The infant gazed into Mikoto's eyes. Mikoto instantly fell in love with the girl. Amaya tugged on Mikoto's hair and to her delight she smiled. The baby gurgled at this.

"Little one I promise you now I will be here for you until you're 1 or 2. I will see you grow up." smiled Mikoto. She laid the infant alongside her sister.

"Goodnight tenshi-Chan." cooed Mikoto. She leaned down and kissed Amaya. She walked out the room and stopped at Sakura's.

She heard Sasuke whisper to her in her sleep: _I won't abandon you Sakura. I'm sorry I got mad at you. I'll love you and your daughters_. _I'll be their father figure as much as I can. I'll protect the three of you with my life. I love you Sakura._

Mikoto was shocked at what she heard. Sasuke rarely shows his emotions, but he tells this girl he loves her. If only he knew. She cracked the door open.

"Goodnight Sasuke." called Mikoto.

"Mom I promise to be home as soon as possible." whispered Sasuke not wanting to wake Sakura.

"Don't worry about it." whispered his mother.

"Thanks mom I don't think she's going to school though." Sasuke's voice saddened.

"Why not?" asked his mother.

"No one to keep the girls." he replied.

"I'll do it." chimed his mother happy to fulfill her promise.

"You can't, I mean I don't think she'd let you." Sasuke said.

"I'll be here 7:30." Mikoto cut in. She blew a kiss at Sasuke and went home. Sasuke went into Sakura's bathroom and freshened up a bit. He took his shirt off and pulled on some pajama pants. He climbed into bed with Sakura and wrapped his arms around her. She cuddled into his embrace and let out a yawn. Sasuke felt comfortable with her in his arms. He fell asleep after awhile of dozing on and off.

_**Sasuke's Dream**_

"_**Daddy!" screamed Amaya. She ran straight for Sasuke. He got down on his knee, and she ran into his arms. **_

"_**How's daddy's little girl?" asked Sasuke.**_

"_**I'm awesome, so it's just the two of us?" Amaya questioned him.**_

"_**Yup, just you, me, and the beach." chuckled Sasuke. Sasuke looked over and saw Sakura leaning against the car. She broke him and she broke him bad. A year ago Sakura ran away with the girls and didn't look back. Now Sasuke has visitation rights to see Amaya but not Ayame. She said she wanted nothing to do with him ever again. It broke his heart when she told him that. Sasuke apologized constantly but only Amaya accepted them. Now he has his little girl Saturday and Sunday to himself.**_

"_**I'm ready to swim!" exclaimed the 6 year old. **_

"_**Well let's go." grinned Sasuke. He looked back at Sakura and smiled. She glared at him and got in her car and left. Sasuke let out a breath saddened at her behavior. He felt someone tugging on his leg.**_

"_**Thank you daddy!" exclaimed the girl.**_

"_**For what?" he asked.**_

"_**My swimsuit." she replied.**_

"_**Your welcome." he grinned. Amaya had on a two piece bathing suit with Uchiha fans everywhere.**_

"_**Catch me if you can." she called. Amaya ran towards the water. Sasuke chuckled and ran after her.**_

"_**I'll get you Maya." exclaimed Sasuke.**_

"_**No you won't old man." she chimed.**_

"_**I'm only 20." Sasuke sweat dropped. Amaya reached the water and splashed around until Sasuke scooped her up in his arms.**_

"_**Let me go." she giggled.**_

"_**I'm an old man, remember." chuckled Sasuke. Sasuke began to tickle her. She wiggled in his arms.**_

"_**Daddy let me go I'm sorry." she laughed and panted.**_

"_**Say the magic words." he teased her.**_

"_**I love you." she giggled. Sasuke stopped his ministrations. **_

"_**I love you to Maya." chuckled Sasuke. Sasuke threw her in the water and she swam away.**_

_**If only life could always be so cheerful.**_

**Hope you guys liked it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Whoever wants to know how Sasuke finds out the girls are his have to be the first person to answer this question : What's my 2****nd**** favorite couple after SasuSaku? **

**Check out my poll!**


	16. Oh Shit

**Chibi: Sakura-Chan out the bed!**

Sakura: Why should I?

**Chibi: I'll give Sasuke a new girlfriend!**

**Sakura: *runs down stairs* Chibi-Chan will never own Naruto.**

**Chibi: Tell them what my new pen name will be.**

**Sakura: Ayame Hatake**

**Kakashi: Ready to go toots.**

**Chibi: *kisses* See you suckers later.**

_**Single- Natasha Bedingfield **_

_Ah yeah that's right  
All you single people out there  
This is for you_

I'm not waitin' around for a man to save me  
(Cos I'm happy where I am)  
Don't depend on a guy to validate me  
(No no)  
I don't need to be anyone's baby  
(Is that so hard to understand?)  
No I don't need another half to make me whole

Make your move if you want doesn't mean I will or won't  
I'm free to make my mind up you either got it or you don't

[Chorus:]  
This is my current single status  
My declaration of independence  
There's no way I'm tradin' places  
Right now a star's in the ascendant

I'm single  
(Right now)  
That's how I wanna be  
I'm single  
(Right now)  
That's how I wanna be

Sakura yawned. Why is it so bright outside and what time is it? Sakura's eyes widened it was 7:15. "Shit it's Wednesday. I have school today!" Sakura sat up or at least she tried. Her body fell back in the soft cloud of a bed she owned. Sakura looked around rapidly.

Her eyes bulged out of her head. There laid in her bed with their arms around her was Sasuke and he was shirtless. His chiseled chest moved up and down every time he took a breath. She took in his features one by one. She never thought some one could look devishly handsome.

"Boo!" Sasuke chuckled. Sakura fell out the bed pulling Sasuke down with her. Sasuke was hovered over Sakura with his knee between her legs. Sakura had an erotic fantasy for a minute.

"Don't do that anymore." She blushed.

"You like what you see Sakura-Chan." Breaking her name into syllables.

"Maybe!" she stuttered. Sasuke smirked at her antics. He took her chin between his hands kissed her. She kissed back shyly embarrassed by the question he asked her. He slowly began to kiss her collarbone. Sakura moaned arching her back. He leaned to her ear "I'll be in the shower."

He got off of Sakura and went to the bathroom in the hallway. She was embarrassed. He teased her wanting more from him. Sakura looked at her clock and it read 7:25. She went through her closet and found an outfit.

**5 minutes later**

Sakura walked out her bathroom. She didn't see Sasuke, so she guessed he was doing something else. Sakura walked into the nursery thinking about what she was gonna do with the girls.

"Hey Sasuke-kun what you doing in the nursery?" she questioned.

"Getting the girls ready." He replied casually.

"Where are they going? I was gonna call that lady from last night." She asked walking to the crib.

"My mom said she'll keep them everyday you're busy." He fed the pale child. Amaya's raven hair fascinated Sasuke. It was the next closest thing to being purple. Sakura raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Since when did your mom come into my life." She asked irritated. Sasuke thought she was mad at him but all he murmured was "last night."

"Sorry if I made you mad Sasuke-kun I'm just stressed." She groaned. She picked up her little pink haired angel. She cooed at the infant.

"It's okay Sakura." He whispered. Sasuke was bouncing the grey eyed child around.

RING RING RING

"Sasuke open the door." His mother sang. Sasuke carried the infant with him to the door. Sasuke opened the door. Instantly Mikoto grabbed the baby from him. Mikoto had her in a ponytail draped over her shoulder. She cooed at the doll like child. The doll pulled at her hair.

"You like pulling nana's hair don't you little one." She grinned. Just as Mikoto was talking Sakura came down the hall. (If you wanna know what she's wearing go to this link :) .com/#!pid=70683&id=100001370661310&ref=fbx_album

"Hi I'm Sakura." She stuttered. Mikoto didn't know Sakura heard every word she had spoken.

"Hello dear, I'm Mikoto, Sasuke's mother. I'll be taking care of the girls while you're at school or whenever you're busy. I might even stop by just to see them if you don't mind. If I may say, you're a dazzling young lady Sakura." Mikoto gave her a motherly smile.

Sakura gained her confidence a bit.

"I wouldn't mind at all and thank you. I don't know how I will ever repay you." She respectfully told her.

"Earth to everyone its 7:45 and class starts in 15 minutes." Sasuke piped in.

"Oh my god um gotta go." Sakura said stormed toward the door.

"Sakura-san I'll be dropping you guys off. I need the girls' car seats." She quoted.

"Thank you Mikoto-san and hold on a minute." Sakura told her walking to her room.

"Sasuke Uchiha haven't I raised you better than that. Go help!" she growled.

"Yes mother." He groaned. He walked down the hall to Sakura's room. Sasuke closed the door quietly behind him. He assumed his mother went into the nursery to see Ayame.

"Oh hey Sasuke-kun, thanks for all the help." She grinned. Sasuke smirked at her.

"Sakura you know it only takes 5 minutes to get from the school and your house."

"Yea what about it?"

Sasuke pushed Sakura on the bed.

"Sakura where's my kiss?" He whined. Sakura blushed at the position. Sakura's breast was being squished by his pecks.

"Sasuke I don't think we should be doing this." She blushed. She wanted to moan but she restrained herself.

"Why not Sakura? Don't you like it when I do this?" he trailed his hand under her shirt. Sakura's back arched involuntarily. Sasuke smirked at her.

"Sasuke-kun we gotta go." She stuttered/moan.

"Give me a kiss or I'll take something else." He winked at her.

"Sasuke-kun maybe we can do this later." She stuttered.

_**Sakura's Thoughts**_

_**All he's gonna do is kiss me and go to Ino. Once we get out of school, I'm his again and I can't deal with that. I can't stress for the next week because I have the girls. His mother will be gone before you know it because she'll be like what am I thinking keeping a 14 year old girls' children? This sucks.**_

Sasuke saw Sakura begin to shake. He also saw tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Sakura what's wrong." He stated seriously.

"Nothing let's just go to school." She sobbed.

"Sakura tell me the truth." He got off of her and pulled her into his arms.

"Sasuke-kun leave it alone." She croaked.

"Sakura-Chan how are we gonna have a relationship if you don't tell me what's bothering you?" he tenderly kissed her cheek.

"That's it when we go to school you'll head straight for Ino. Once we get out then I'm your girlfriend. I feel used like a doll a child is ashamed to play with. Sasuke-kun I can't kiss you thinking about how it's going to be." She cried into his chest. Sasuke's eyes widened. Did she really think he'd do her like that? Push her to the side in a closet and shut her out.

"Sakura let's get this straight now. I'll never push you to the side. I'll love you and cherish you. I can't believe you think I'm going to Ino. I would never be ashamed of you. If someone has anything to say, they take it up with me. Sakura I realized a lot of things yesterday and one of them was I LOVE YOU NOT INO BUT YOU! If you can't get that through your skull I'll make a way for it." He said sternly.

"Sasuke-kun you're lying. You're too good for me. You're popular I'm not. I'm pretty sure soon I'll be because of my body but not for me." She whispered. Sasuke went in Sakura's closet and took out the car seats. He carried them downstairs to his mom's car.

Sakura had stayed in her room on the floor. She looked like a child in the park who lost their mother. She didn't know what was going on around her. Sakura didn't know what to believe anymore. Everything was so confusing. Did Sasuke really love her or was it for show?

Sasuke walked into the nursery where his mother sat rocking the pink haired baby with the cutest dimples ever. He grinned on the inside. Whoever was the father of these girls was missing out. Sasuke picked up the sleeping trooper out her bassinette. She was blowing bubbles in her sleep. She caught Sasuke's attention the most. He felt as if something automatically bonding him with that child but he didn't know what.

Mikoto watched every detail of Sasuke's actions. From how he gently picked up Amaya to the way he stared in awe, fascination, and pride. She wonder where the pride came from but she ignored it.

"Mom you can take the girls to the car. I'll get Sakura up and running." He spoke.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about I'll be downstairs in 2." He replied handing her the little kitten.

"Okay Sasuke." She took the baby from his arms. Now she had a granddaughter for each arm and it felt like the best feeling in the world. She left the nursery peeking through Sakura's door. She saw a helpless girl that looked slightly afraid. She shook her head in pity and headed for her car.

Sasuke built the nerve to talk to Sakura. He went to her room and picked her up bridal style. She didn't complain at all. She just simply relaxed in his embrace.

"Sakura are you gonna talk to me." He cooed. She nodded her head in his chest.

"Sasuke-kun I'm afraid. I've always been afraid of what people would have to say about me. Everyone might start a rumor saying I seduced you into being my boyfriend when I didn't. I'm afraid I'm going to do something stupid and you'll leave. Basically Sasuke-kin I'm afraid of being alone or pushed away." She sobbed.

It did make since to Sasuke a little bit. There is no telling of what Sakura has been through, especially during her pregnancy.

"I promise you Sakura I'll never push you away. Not now not ever. Okay." He began to sway side to side. His hair swishing like an ocean.

"You promise Sasuke-kun because if you hurt me again I don't know what I'll do." She started to sober up.

"I promise." He sealed it with a gentle kiss on the lips. She kissed back shyly at first but then pulled away.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun. Now let's go it's 8 and we might just make it if your mom puts the pedal to the metal" she giggled.

"That's the Sakura I've been waiting to see come out." He chuckled.

**At School**

Sasuke and Sakura walked through the door hand in hand like it was a normal routine. Sakura could feel the atmosphere change drastically. Sasuke felt Sakura tense up but instead of ignoring it he did the dumbest thing ever.

Sasuke saw Ino running up to him so he took his chances and kissed Sakura. Sakura's eyes bulged and she tried to pull away. Sasuke kept her in place with his hands. Fear, love, regret, and any emotion you named Sakura felt. She regretted doubting Sasuke. If he had the guts to kiss her, she should have the guts not to be afraid of what everyone else thinks. With just as much passion as he did, Sakura kissed Sasuke back. Sasuke was surprised but right now he didn't care.

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing?" screeched Ino. Everyone in the hall turned to the trio.

"I'm kissing my girlfriend. My bad did I forget to mention we're over?" he chuckled.

Sakura was getting more surprised by the minute.

"That whore is blackmailing you isn't she? You can't possibly wanna break up with me for her. I mean look at her." she screamed.

"Ino you won't talk to my girlfriend like that." He growled.

"She's has a fucking kid and probably doesn't know the father." She cried blotches appeared on her face.

"Yea and they're beautiful!" he hissed. Sasuke was boiling at this point.

"Ah the bitch does have more than 1 kid. Are they bastards like her?" Karin butted in.

"Shut the hell up Karin!" Sakura screamed.

Karin walked up to Sakura. Sasuke stepped between the two of them.

"Sasuke-kun move the hell out the way!" screamed Karin.

"Back the-

"Sasuke-kun, just please move I need to do something." smirked shook his black locks and looked at Sakura.

"I can't do that." He looked into her eyes.

"Sasuke if you fucking love me then move!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Sakura I love you with my heart, but I can't do that." He whispered.

"Cut the bullshit and fight me you lil bitch!" cackled Karin. The Otaku girls stepped up behind Karin.

"Okay slut. Get your Sasuke-kun to move the hell out the way. Oh, I forgot he's mine." Sakura began taking her hair out of the 2 ponytails.

"Sakura I told you back the hell up." He growled.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun." She hit his pressure point in his neck. Sasuke groaned in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Bitch, what did you do to Sasuke-kun?" hissed Karin.

"He was getting in the way. Now the fight may begin and introduce the little slut puppies behind you." Sakura blew a kiss.

"Sakura you don't know what you're doing." whined Hinata.

"Karin and the Otaku are the best fighters in the school." Hikari jumped in. A chorus of yea's were head in the crowd surrounding them.

"Whatever it won't even matter after the fight." Sakura flipped her hair.

"Hey bitch!" said one of the 5 Otaku girls.

"Get on with the introductions whore." Sakura flipped her middle finger up and da index finger followed.

A girl with light purple hair stepped up. She had a slim frame and huge breasts and ass. She had on a halter top and mini skirt.

"I'm Mizumi and I am the leader of Otaku. I'll have the pleasure of kicking your ass." She winked.

"I'm Ringiku Toshiro. I know you're jealous of my body. My Aeropostale thong is riding up over me having the chance to kick your cheap ass." She leaned over to make her cleavage show. She had on a too tight black tank top and white boy shorts.

"I'm Amu and your hair is to pink pinkie. It needs to get like mine. I am bi-polar bitch so prepare to meet kick-ass me." The girl had pale almost pastille like hair. It was stringy but that's what made her interesting.

Sakura's eyes widened at the next girl to step up. This was the same girl who bored her eyes into her back. This was the same girl that saved her on her way home from being raped.

"Mika." Sakura said in a lost voice.

"Nice to see you to Sakura-chan." She solemnly said.


	17. Poor Baby

**Me: Hello dear readers. I don't think I'll be posting for What The Hell Have I done for a while. I call rape when the penis enters the vagina.**

**Sakura: Aww why not Chibi-Chan?**

**Chibi: It's Rose-Chan's fault.**

**Sakura: WTH!**

**Chibi: Yup she won't give me an idea.**

**Sakura: It's your fault you're the writer/author.**

**Chibi: Meanie we're gonna make an account together.**

**Sakura: Great! *sarcasm***

**Chibi: Sorry readers but this means What The Hell Have I done is over until we get our account together.**

**Sakura: Just awesome! *sarcasm***

**Chibi: On to the story.**

_Flashback_

_I was walking down the street caressing my pregnant belly. It was then I decided I didn't get 2 shits what people had to say. My child and I would be just fine with the help of Natalia. The wind played with my shoulder length strawberry hair._

_I walked pass a dimly lit alley. I heard a faint whine in the alley. I was on immediate alert. The sound reminded me of me as a child when I was scared. I walked in the alley without a care in the world. I was worried about the child in there._

"_Hello" I echoed. That's when my arm was grabbed with intense force. I didn't have the chance to scream before their lips covered mine. _

_I struggled wanting my freedom back. My arm was being caressed and a soothing motion. The gesture made me want to calm down but for god's sake someone is trying to rape me. Waterfalls of tears were shimmering down my cheeks. _

_I looked up hoping to catch a glimpse of my attacker. He had black hair and his eyes were closed. I squirmed trying to gain my freedom once again. _

_What a coincidence there is a mattress in the alley? He picked me up and threw me on it. I took in a sharp gasp. My flowing skirt met above my waist now. I would've screamed, but what if he had a gun? He would kill my growing child that i cherished. _

_He stradled me and leaned down to my neck. He wouldn't dare look me in the eye. I wanted to see so badly though. _

_"Sakura you will like this, every bit of it." he chuckled._

_"Who who are you?" I quivered._

_"You don't need to know anything except this: Don't scream or the bastard dies." he chuckled._

_"Leave me alone?" I pleaded. He pulled my shirt over my breasts._

_"Please?" I begged. He claimed my mouth with his again. He tasted of cinnamon. He nibbled on my lower lip._

_Tears began to stain my face. Mystery man stopped his actions for a moment._

_"Sakura I won't hurt you. I love you too much. Don't be afraid of me." he stated._

_"Tell me who you are?"_

_"I can't not yet."_

_He teasingly took off my bra. Immediately after it left my body, his mouth was sucking on my breast. I moaned. I couldn't help myself. I'm a pregnant sex deprived girl for crying out loud._

_"I told you you'd enjoy this." he huskily said._

_"I don't want this." I gasped. I shivered at the coldness on my nipple._

_"I know you don't but your body does." he replied._

_His hand trailed over my stomach. He placed his head against my stomach. I froze what if he planned on killing my baby and leaving me alive to suffer._

_"You here the heart beat of this child Sakura. I wish it were my child. Too bad the father is missing out. I sit back everyday and watch him enjoy life while poor you are alone." he tisked._

_"What do you mean?" I panicked._

_"I know who the father is Sakura." he said._

_"Who?"_

_"I can't tell or you would try to have a happy ending with him instead of me."_

_"I don't want you." my voice was raising. I didn't realize he slid my panties off._

_"I want you my biki."_

_"Shut the hell up you sicko!" I screamed at the top of my lungs._

_He thrust his tongue in my entrance. My body jumped on impact. He sucked on my nub at a quick pace._

_I moaned aloud. Why couldn't anyone hear me? I need help. Someone please save me. _

_"Moan again my love." He thrust his fingers in and out faster and faster. I didn't want this, but I felt my release coming. I moaned once more. My body began to quiver in pleasure on the ragged mattress. I saw it. He whipped his penis out._

_"You ready love?" He placed it in front of my entrance,_

_"No please don't do this."_

_"Ready or not here we cum"_

_I clenched my eyes shut waiting for the pain to come. I heard an oof. I slowly opened my eyes. The site in front of me shocked me. There was the girl from my class beating the shit out of the dude. Every punch she threw hit him. He couldn't block any of them._

_I saw upper cuts, lunch boxes, swipe kicks, and grand slams. In the end, I saw a bloodied body hunched over. I scattered around for my clothes. I quickly put them on and shakily stood up._

_"Thank you so much. I don't know how to thank you." I praised. _

_"Are you okay Sakura?"_

_"No" I croaked._

_"If you don't know, my name is Mika."_

_"I will forever remember your name."_

_"Let's report this to the police."_

_"I don't think that's called for. What you did is enough I think?" I questioned myself._

_"Okay."_

_"Can you promise not to tell anyone about this encounter?"_

_"It's your business so sure."_

_"Thank you."_

_**End of flashback**_

"What's wrong slut?" Ringiku yelled. Where the hell are the damn teachers.

"Shut the fuck up whore." I nonchalantly replied.

"So Sakura how do you wanna do this?" Karin asked.

"However you bitches want." I retorted.

"Mika you take her head on." Mizumi demanded.

"I'm out of this one." Mika instantly replied.

"What do you mean?" the Otaku asked.

"I meant what I said. You guys are fighting over my bro."

"But!" the girls screeched.

"I'm out of here." she walked away swishing her hips.

"Well that's more of your ass I get to kick." Amu cheered.

"Girls we're going to take her head on." Mizumi anounced.

I yawned.

"You guys ready yet since Sasuke isn't stable I can't get an energized kiss." I groaned.

"Fuck you!" Ringiku punched me smack dab in the face. My neck snapped to the side. I'm not even going to deny that was a powerful punch because it was. It would've killed anyone except someone inexperienced.

The crowd gasped.

"Sakura are you okay?" my friends said in unison.

"Yea it didn't even hurt." I bragged.

"You're kidding?" I heard through the crowd.

I took my fist and punched her in the boobs.

"Oh shit!" she grasped her chest. I took my chance and hit a pressure point in her neck. Her eyes began to go haywire as she fell to the floor. I felt blood trickling from my mouth.

I took my hand and wiped it off.

"Let the games begin bitches." I said.


	18. Beautiful Horror

**Chibi: Hi!**

**Rose-Chan: Hey people!**

**Sakura: Wassup! **

**Chibi: I'm not good at fighting scenes. **

**Rose-Chan: It will be your first time dumbass.**

**Chibi: At least I didn't recently lose my v-card to Tachi-kun!  
Rose-Chan: *blushes***

**Chibi: On to the chapter!**

"I'm the leader of the group, so I'll take you on first!" cackled Mizumi.

"I've been waiting for a real match anyways." Sakura popped her knuckles. Mizumi ran fist hoisted. Sakura stood there rocking her hips. Mizumi threw her fist into Sakura's face. Sakura tried to block it but it was too late. Sakura skidded across the floor.

"Haha bitch Sasuke-kun will be mine by the end of this! You're gonna wish your bastard kids were dead to." she chuckled. Sakura's neck snapped up instantly. She held her stomach in laughter. She shakily stood up and wiped blood from her lip.

"You want to repeat that Fumuri?" laughed Sakura with an evil glare. Her pink hair was now disheveled.

"Sakura don't do it! She's gonna kick your ass. We care too much about you! What would Sasuke-kun do?" screamed Hinata and Hikari.

"BAAAAMMMMM!"

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" screamed Hinata. Hinata kneeled over in pain. Hinata's hair hid her face. Sakura saw blood on the floor and it was coming from Hinata's mouth.

Sakura's mouth gaped.

Amu had punched Hinata in the gut.

Sakura watched as Hinata whined in pain. Hinata couldn't breathe.

Sakura locked eyes with Amu. Emerald eyes verses sapphire.

You wouldn't have been able to tell Sakura was hit in the face. She swiftly ran at Amu. She glided through the air and landed on Amu's back. Sakura and Amu crashed to the ground. Amu struggled under Sakura. Sakura grabbed Amu's stringy hair and slammed her face into the floor repeatedly.

The students watched in fear and surprise. Amu struggled against Sakura. Blood was flowing from her nose and mouth. Sakura punched her in the gut with all her might. Amu coughed up a chunk of blood on Sakura's outfit.

Sakura heard teachers coming she had to finish Amu up.

"Let me go, please!" wheezed Amu.

"You stupid whore this is what happens when you mess with my friends." Sakura psychotically said as she punched Amu in the face.

Kakashi gasped in fear at the scene, blood covered Sakura and Amu. Blood covered Amu head to toe.

Kakashi ran over and yanked Sakura off of Amu.

"Sakura stop struggling. You don't know what you're doing." Grunted Kakashi. Sakura was kicking with all her might.

Tsunade stepped in the hall.

"What the hell is going on?" she gaped. "Get Shizune here as soon as possible and call the hospital." she commanded.

Hikari was helping Hinata as much as she could.

"Hinata stay with me." Hikari sobbed frantically. Hinata's breathing was raspy.

Shizune came into the scene of the crime. She saw Hinata and immediately carried her to the nurse's office.

"Whoever did this is suspended for the next month!" boasted Tsunade.

"It was me but the bitch had it coming." grinned Sakura.

"Why in the hell did you do this? Lemme guess you hurt Ringiku?" she hissed.

"Damn skippy!" she grinned.

"Why did you do it?" asked Kakashi,

"They should've minded their business. Their mad at me because Sasuke's my boyfriend. They started this whole thing and where is that bitch Ino!" she screamed beginning to cry.

"Sakura calm down." Said Kakashi.

"No!" she yelled.

"What the hell happened to Uchiha?" stormed Tsunade. Kakashi cautiously let Sakura go. The minute she was out of arms reach she ran. She ran and cried like she never did before.

Tsunade and Kakashi watched with tears in their eyes. The poor girl and they knew the story. Why Sakura was closer to Tsunade more than she knew.

"Kakashi shut the school down and I think Sasuke is coming around." She whispered.

**2 Hours Later**

Sakura was on her way home from the park. After she stormed off from school, she went straight to the park. Of course, she stopped at the park and swung her tears away. She didn't want to go anywhere else looking like a ragged muffin.

Sakura reached her apartment without any trouble. She entered the pin to her home. She lazily walked in the home. She was immediately pinned to the door as it slammed.

Sakura screamed and wriggled in the person's grip.

"Sakura if you don't fucking look me in the eye!" growled Sasuke. Sakura stopped moving and calmed down. Sasuke literally dragged her down the hallway to her room. He picked her up and slammed her on the bed.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. Sasuke straddled her hips.

"No, what the hell were you thinking? No one gave you permission to knock me out. What if something happened to me better what you? Who was going to keep the girls? You have pissed me off to the maximum. No one has ever made me so angry. Sakura I swear I would kill you!" Sasuke hissed.

Sakura's eyes were watery.

"But I can't!" he growled.

"Just go ahead and do it! If it's the law you're afraid of it won't matter." She choked. Sasuke gripped her hands super tightly.

"You dumbass I can't do it because I love you and OUR daughters!" he screamed before he realized what he said. Sasuke crashed his lips onto Sakura's. Instead of kissing back, she pushed him away.

"I don't want or need your fucking attitude. I do what the fuck I want whenever the fuck I want. You're not the father of my fucking kids so shut the hell up!" she screamed.

Sasuke's heart shattered.

"I'm sick and tired of people thinking they can help." She cried.

It shattered more.

"I don't need anyone!" she yelled.

It shattered harder.

"Everyone can go burn in hell for all I care." She screamed.

It shattered harder than before.

"Your fucking mother can rot to while you're at it." She screeched.

Sasuke's heart broke and his anger came out. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm hard as possible and slammed her against the wall. Her head banged against the wall.

"You don't need any fucking body. YOU need help. YOU need somebody. YOU want somebody. YOU can rot in hell. YOU and YOUR mother can rot while you're at it. I don't need YOUR fucking attitude. I can do what the fuck I want whenever the fuck I want! Don't go prancing around with your bullshit! You hear me!" he threw her on the floor.

Sakura's felt her shoulder pop. She hissed and winced in pain.

Sasuke was fed up with her at this point. She didn't give a fuck about him, so he could care less for her. Sasuke heard sobs. He looked down to her crumpled form. He heard slurred speech.

"Speak up!" his voice thundered.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun. I need help. I need you. I don't know what to do. I'm just confused. Please help me." she cried.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe it. He hurt the girl that he loved. She's already been through so much, but he still holds a grudge.

"I know you need help. I'll see you later and the girls will be here as soon as possible. I wouldn't want my mother to be bothered by the likes of you. Adios chica." he left her home.

"Oh no. He's gone for good." She stuttered.

**2 Weeks Later**

Sakura had gotten better. You wouldn't be able to tell she was broken on the inside. Natalia did find out about the fight. It was shocking and disturbing. She paid the Fumuri's for Mizumi's broken nose. Sakura and Hinata got together every day after Hinata got out of school for practice.

The _Expresar su yo interior Concierto _on tomorrow. Sakura would help Hinata practice rolling her syllables. They had fun together all the time. I bet you could put them in prison they would be happy together.

Sakura practiced alone. She didn't want anyone to know about her choice in song. Someone may steal her idea for all she knew.

"Sakura let's run our song through one more time." Begged Hinata.

Hinata and Sakura were going to put on a song together. It would be a song they both loved.

"Alright Hinata-Chan but just this once." Giggled Sakura.

"Practice makes perfect." She replied.

They would be opening up with an English song at a Spanish concert. Don't ask that's how it goes.

_Chorus:]__  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya_

_[Verse 1:]__  
Been through so much in my life  
Seen things in my life  
That I never thought I'd make it through  
Had a few close calls in my life  
That could have ended my life  
But I'm here looking at you  
Never thought that I'd be here  
I'm the type that don't give a damn about rules  
I was forced to survive on the streets  
Make my own way to eat  
Gotta do what I gotta do (Best believe)_

_[Hook:]__  
I know plenty of girls like me  
That done been through hell just like me  
Keep what your mama teach ya  
Don't let cheat or deceit defeat ya (Girlfriend)  
And all my kickass girls like me  
That ain't ever afraid to speak  
Next time that they try to treat ya  
Like you a freak cuz you street and look good  
Tell them_

_[Chorus:]__  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya_

_[Verse 2:]__  
No I don't strip in the club  
Nor trick in the club  
But I got friends that do  
So my girls that's getting the dough  
The best way they know  
Don't hate girl I got you  
Even though it ain't me (I understand)  
That its real in these streets (I understand)  
When it comes to that rent, that whip  
That check, ain't nobody gonna protect your neck like you_

_[Hook:]__  
I know plenty of girls like me  
That done been through hell just like me  
Keep what your mama teach ya  
Don't let cheat or deceit defeat ya (Girlfriend)  
And all my kickass girls like me  
That ain't ever afraid to speak  
Next time that they try to treat ya  
Like you a freak cuz you street and look good  
Tell them_

_[Chorus:]__  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya_

_[Bridge:]__  
All, all my girls from a broken home  
When you're feeling all alone  
And you feel you can't go on (call me)  
All, all my girls from a broken home  
When you're feeling all alone  
And you feel you can't go on (call me)_

_[Hook:]__  
I know plenty of girls like me  
That done been through hell just like me  
Keep what your mama teach ya  
Don't let cheat or deceit defeat ya (Girlfriend)  
And all my kickass girls like me  
That ain't ever afraid to speak  
Next time that they try to treat ya  
Like you a freak cuz you street and look good  
Tell them_

_[Chorus:]__  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya_

"That song kicks ass!" screamed Hinata.

"I know." Said Sakura.

The sound of a horn was heard.

"Bye Sakura-Chan!" Hinata announced sadly.

"Maybe you could stay the night?" Sakura suggested.

"What would I wear?" she asked.

"We'll find you something." Dragged Sakura. Hinata called her mom and asked her.

"Thank you mom, you're the best. Love you to. Bye bye." She closed her phone.

"You can stay!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Yea!" she exclaimed. They did their happy dance.

Hinata immediately ran to the girls' room. She entered the nursery to 2 babies playing on their play mat.

"Hey cutie!" Hinata picked up the pale child. Her pink hair had a curly style to it. It was already touching her back. Hinata threw her in the air and caught her couple of times. The child had slobber dribble down her cheek. Hinata wiped it off with a bib. The baby looked worn out after 15 minutes. She laid her down for a nap.

"Sweet dreams cutie pie." Hinata whispered. She now walked over to Amaya. It's time to watch scary movies. Hinata gently picked the spiky haired girl up. She took her in the living room and put her on the couch.

Hinata popped in A Nightmare on Elm Street. Amaya was an interesting child. Every time someone died she laughed. Hinata on the other hand would cry. By the end of the movie a little snore could be heard. Hinata saw that Amaya's hair was sprawled on her lap. It was mid back and she was on 2 ½ months old.

"Goodnight sweetie!" she whispered as she laid her on her chest for the night.

**Next Morning **

Hinata and Sakura had arrived at the park. There was a huge crowd of people surrounding the stage. People had on all different colors. The crowd looked like a rainbow from on stage. How do the girls know that? Well they just finished the entrance of the concert. Now it was time for them to get Hinata ready while other performers were up.

"Sakura-Chan are you sure I'm not ugly?" stuttered Hinata.

"I'm sure. Look in the mirror yourself." She said. Hinata opened her eyes to the mirror. She wasn't ugly at all. She was the exact opposite. Hinata was wearing a red button down blouse with black short shorts. She had on a black off the shoulder jacket. She had a red headband with a bow on it. She wore skull head converse.

"Sakura-Chan thank you so much!" Hinata glomped Sakura.

"No problem what are friends for." She complimented. Sakura had on a huge trench coat. No one would know what she wore until she entered on stage.

**30 minutes later**

"Next up, Hinata Hyuga!" announced the announcer.

"Oh my god!" she squealed.

"You'll do great now get out there." Urged Sakura.

"Thank you Sakura." She gave her a kiss on the cheek and left to the stage.

**On Stage( A la nanita nana nanita by Cheetah Girls) Please listen! I'll have what it means in English at the bottom.**

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella

A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella

Hinata had a headset in her ear. She didn't take ballet 10 years for nothing. She leaped and twirled across the stage and every second of it was beautiful. The cloud thundered with applause. Hinata took a bow and ran back stage.

"You were great!" squealed Sakura.

"It was all thanks to you Sakura." Hinata appraised.

"No problem." She retorted.

Throughout the concert there were great pieces and some not so great.

**In the Crowd**

I can't believe where I am. I never thought I would see one of these again. An _Expresar su yo interior Concierto. _Haven't been to one of these in years. Sasuke heard some horrible music, so he was about to leave. He promised himself he would stay for 1 more song. The only good song he heard was from Hinata. Good thing these concerts were for people who understood Spanish.

Who would have thought she was that deep? Good for him he had a front row spot.

"Our closing for the concert before we judge is Sakura Haruno!" he announced.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He wanted to leave, but he decided against it.

**Back Stage**

"Good luck Sakura-Chan!" screamed Hinata.

"Thanks Hina-Chan!" she said with gratitude.

Sakura took a deep breath and walked on stage shivering her coat off. Sakura stepped on stage. Gasps were echoed through the crowd. She looked radiant.

She had on a black 3 tiered skirt with navy blue lace. She also had on a navy blue blouse that was form fitting.

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off her form. All of that was his. If, he wanted it. A great body isn't everything though.

"I wonder what she's gonna sing?" he wondered.

Sakura's song began.

**A Year Without Rain (Spanish) Listen to the Spanish version for this not English. Please! I will post it in English at the bottom.**

_** Uuuh Uuuh Uuuh  
Uuuh Uuuh Uuuh  
di que sientes  
cuando pienso en ti  
una y otra vez  
cada instante  
que no estas junto a mi...  
mi mundo esta al reves  
camino en un desierto  
cuanto tu te vas  
oohh  
no se si es un espejismo,  
te siento tan real.  
baby**_

quiero volverte a ver,  
para calmar mi sed  
un dia sin ti  
es como un aÃ±o sin ver llover  
si escapas otra vez  
no sobrevivire  
un dia sin ti  
es como un aÃ±o sin ver llo...veeeeer  
oohh  
wooo...  
...oohh

contando estrellas...  
oigo en mi mente tu voz  
tu vozz  
oies tu la mia?  
mi corazon  
esta sufriendo  
la soledad...  
soy un desorden...  
camino en hojas secas  
si no estas aqui  
y mi vida...  
regresa, que yo un diluvio

_**llorare por ti  
ooh  
baby**_

quiero volverte a ver,  
para calmar mi sed  
un dia sin ti  
es como un aÃ±o sin ver llover  
si escapas otra vez  
no sobrevivire  
un dia sin ti  
es como un aÃ±o sin ver llo...veeeeer  
oohh  
wooo...  
...oohh

regresa aqui.  
abrazame.  
soy un desierto  
sin tu querer  
vuelve pronto a mi.  
no seas asi  
porque un dia sin ti es como...  
un aÃ±o sin ver llover

quiero volverte a ver,  
para calmar mi sed  
un dia sin ti  
es como un aÃ±o sin ver llover  
si escapas otra vez  
no sovrevivire  
un dia sin ti  
es como un aÃ±o sin ver llo...veeeeer  
oohh  
wooo...  
...oohh

Sakura showed her emotions through her movements. It got to the point tears streamed down her face, but she kept going. People in the audience were crying. Hinata was on the floor crying for Sakura. Sakura looked through the crowd and saw him.

She didn't know what came over her, but she did it. Sakura ran across the stage lady like and jumped off into his awaiting arms. He held her for dear life.

"Sasuke-kun." She cried into his chest repeatedly.

"Sakura-Chan, is that how you feel?" he shushed her. The crowd was watching like a movie.

"Sasuke-kun, I love you so much. I'm sorry." She sobbed.

"Sakura . . ." he wondered off. She lifted her head off his soaked collared shirt. She had tear stains on her cheeks.

"un año sin ti es como un año sin lluvia" she whispered.

"un año sin ti es como un año sin lluvia" he kissed her.

The crowd was in tears by now.

**Hoped you liked it!**

Ooooooooouuhh

Can you feel me  
When I think about you  
With every breath I take  
Every minute  
No matter what I do  
My world is an empty place

Like I've been wonderin the desert  
For a thousand days ( ohhuh )  
Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your face, baby

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh

The stars are burning  
I hear your voice in my mind ( it's in my mind )  
Can't you hear me calling  
My heart is yearning  
Like the ocean that's running dry  
Catch me I'm falling

It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
Won't you save me  
There's gonna be a monsoon  
When you get back to me  
Ohhhh baby

[ From: . ]I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love (love)  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side (side)  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh

So let this drought come to an end  
And may this desert flower again  
And I need you here  
I can't explain  
But a day without you  
Is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh

I'm missing you so much (much)  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side (side)  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh  
Ooohh, Ooooooooouuhh

A La Nanita Nana, she ma'am, ma'am it  
My girl is sleepy blessed is, blessed be  
A La Nanita Nana, she ma'am, ma'am it  
My girl is sleepy blessed is, blessed be

Fountain that runs clear and sonorous  
Nightingale singing in the forest weeps  
Silent while the cradle balansea  
A La Nanita Nana, Nanita it

A La Nanita Nana, she ma'am, ma'am it  
My girl is sleepy blessed is, blessed be

Fountain that runs clear and sonorous  
Nightingale singing in the forest weeps  
Silent while the cradle balansea  
A La Nanita Nana, Nanita it


	19. THE END

**Dear readers,**

**This is the last chapter of Obviously Blinded. You may think its rushed, but it is not. Its just how I intended it to be. Don't worry there will be sequels. The name of the first sequel will be posted on December 30.**

**Sakura: What is going to happen?**

**Me: We will see what happens.**

**Rose: Can you at least throw a hint?**

**Kakashi: Come on tell us something toots. **

**Sasuke: If you tell me, I'll give you my wallet.**

_**Sasuke's POV (they're 15 in this dream and he will remember the dream)**_

"_Sakura-chan how could you do this?" the raven haired teen cried. Everything was going well for the couple up until that unfaithful night. Sakura was invited to a sleepover at Hikari's._

_**Flashback Within A Dream**_

"_Sakura truth or dare?" cheered Hikari._

"_Hikari calm down and truth." giggled Sakura. Sasuke gazed at Sakura. She had on a mid thigh red and black gown with ruffles. She looked ravishing to Sasuke. Tonight would be the night for the Uchiha. He waited a year for her._

_He spent the girls' 1__st__ birthday with them just their clique and Natalia. They had a blast. Tonight is Sakura's birthday. The girls were at home with their nana. Sasuke was going to give Sakura the best gift of the night later on._

_Sasuke smiled visibly. _

"_Sakura are you going to get mad if I ask you a question?" Hikari put her head in her hands softly. _

"_Of course not!" squeaked Sakura._

"_Who is the girls' father?" she whispered. The silence in the room became awkward. Sasuke began to rise from his seat. _

"_I don't know!" she answered shakily. _

"_Teme I think this is your chance." whispered Shizuka. Shizuka had orange shoulder length hair and a big t-shirt. _

"_You sure." He asked._

"_Yea!" she squeaked but no one paid her any attention. Sasuke stood up and walked to Sakura. He kneeled to her side._

"_Sasuke-kun?" she muttered. Sasuke gave her a chaste kiss on the lips._

_Everyone was watching Sasuke's gestures._

"_Close your eyes." He whispered. She closed them with no questions. Sasuke locked the locket in place around Sakura's neck._

"_Can I open them?" she whispered._

"_Sure." He replied. Sakura opened her emeralds and looked down at the locket. Sakura broke a record. Tears filled her eyes so quickly. They slowly streamed down her cheeks._

"_You don't have to cry. I'm glad you like it." He tried to kiss her. She moved out of his reach._

"_Where did you get this!" she screeched. Everyone's eyes widened in disbelief._

"_Why are you yelling?" he asked._

"_Just tell me where the hell did you get this!" she roared. Her cheeks were like flames full of life._

"_I was at party over a year ago in Amegakure. I fell asleep in the bed and I awoke the next morning and that was there. Why should it matter? Do you not like it?" his voice rose a notch._

"_Where and what date was this party?" she cried._

"_Why?" he challenged her._

"_I need to know so just tell me." She choked. Sasuke started to worry for his cherry blossom. He tried to move in for a hug._

"_Stay away from me until you answer my questions!" she screeched moving away from Sasuke. _

"_It was January 1, 2010 at this girl named Tenten's place, happy?" he yelled._

"_No you're lying!" Sakura fell to the ground in a heap. Her hair was sprawled over her face. It stuck to her face from the tears._

"_What if you don't want it give it back?" he stormed at her. Sakura quickly stood up stumbling and glided to the door._

"_This can't be true. Its all a lie. You're lying!" cried Sakura._

"_What's so fucking wrong?" he yelled pissed. Sakura ran out the door screaming "That's the same fucking party I got pregnant at, and it's the same damn place I lost my necklace."_

_Everyone gasped. Sasuke grabbed his head in confusion. _

"_OH GOD!" he murmured. Sasuke ran out the house into the yard. Sweat trickled down his face and chest. His muscle shirt stuck to his body fittingly. _

"_Sasuke come on in." called Hinata._

"_No I gotta find her." with that said he ran down the street where he saw pink hair._

_**Sakura POV**_

"_Sasuke-kun can't be the father. He's lying to me." sobbed Sakura._

"_No it's the truth Sakura-chan. Lousy Sasuke Uchiha is the father." A mysterious stranger whispered in her ear._

_Sakura took a sharp intake of breath. _

"_Who are you?" she asked shakily._

_The stranger grabbed Sakura by her waist. _

"_I'm hurt you don't remember me! After all, we did have a fun time in the alley a while back." he licked the shell of her ear._

"_It was you who almost raped me." she stuttered._

"_If you had let me start fresh, it wouldn't have been rape." he caressed her hip._

"_Who are you?" she sobbed._

_Sasuke watched this stranger touch Sakura._

"_I guess it's time you knew." he kissed her neck._

"_Keep your hands off of me!" she screamed._

"_No time for yelling Sakura-chan." he growled._

"_Tell me who you are, or I'll scream." She argued._

_Sasuke's cover wasn't blown yet. He moved closer to Sakura and the stranger._

"_It's your classmate Tom!" he turned her around and kissed her. Sakura tried to struggle out of his grip. _

"_Sakura don't struggle against me." hissed Tom._

"_Tom let me fucking go!" she screamed. Tom slapped Sakura repeatedly. Waterfalls streamed down her cheek._

"_I told you not to struggle." He growled._

_Sasuke tip toed behind Tom. _

"_I know you're there Sasuke!" he whispered. Sasuke froze. How could he figure out? _

"_Let her go Tom!" he growled._

"_If I don't want to?" he carried on._

_Sasuke ran at Tom with his fist drawn back. Tom turned around._

"_I don't think you want to hit Sakura do you?" he said with a blade to her neck. Sasuke immediately paused. Sakura was in complete distress. _

"_Let her go please!" he begged._

"_I'd rather take her home and have a child with her. I mean she is so beautiful and delicious. She deserves someone like me. I can take care of her body with so much care." He kissed her neck._

"_I'll do anything just let her go." Sasuke dropped to his knees head bowed. Tom laughed in humor._

"_Uchiha there is nothing you can do. I want her body and that's it." He kissed her cheek. Sakura was shaking uncontrollably. Sasuke watched in sadness. _

"_I'll pay you all the money you want." He bargained._

"_No!" Tom replied._

"_I'll make sure no one ever disturbs you ever in your life." He voiced._

"_You are pretty desperate Uchiha. I mean you've already had a piece of her ass. Why won't you just forget about her?" Tom teased._

"_I love her and OUR daughters you sicko!" he yelled._

"_No need to shout. We don't want a bloody Sakura do we?" he grinned._

"_At least lemme have one last hug from her?" he pleaded. Sakura's eyes widened. He was giving up._

"_Deal and you give me all your money and make sure no one disturbs us." He demanded._

"_Deal!" Sasuke put his head down._

"_Sakura-chan go give the boy his hug and we can go." Tom said. Sakura walked a couple steps to Sasuke. Sasuke leaned up towards her ear._

"_Go along with my plan." He whispered into the night. _

"_Ok." She spoke._

"_Tom can you give us a minute if it's not too much to ask." Sasuke asked teary eyed._

"_Since you're showing manners, I will grant this. You have 30 seconds." He turned around. Sasuke walked towards Tom as quiet as a mouse._

"_20 seconds left." He said. Sasuke drew out a gun. Sakura gasped._

"_10 seconds and you'll be mine Sakura-Chan. I'll have you gasping all night!" he laughed._

"_Say hello to Satan for me!" Sasuke pulled the trigger into the silent night._

"_Oh my god!" Sakura repeated. There was a silent thud in the night. Specks of blood covered the road._

"_Sakura let's go with our daughters." he whispered along her neck._

"_No!" she screamed._

"_What do you mean no? I saved you from who knows what. We can be together now. The girls are mine and yours. I love you. You love me. What is wrong?" he whispered in her ear. Sakura took a couple paces back._

"_You're a murderer!" she trembled._

"_I did it for you." He stepped towards her. She stepped back._

"_You didn't have to kill him." She choked._

"_I'm sorry." He said._

"_Are you going to kill everyone who tries to harm me?" she yelled. Silence. _

"_Answer me!" she screamed. Sasuke grabbed her arms._

"_I killed him because you were going to let him rape you. I killed him because I love you. I killed him because no one will ever hurt you on my watch. I killed him because I thought you were afraid. I killed him for our daughters' sake." He growled._

_**When I think about you and me  
I get a little weak in the knees  
I feel the flutter of the butterflies and  
Sometimes I can hardly breath**_

So, baby  
(Baby)  
Hold me now  
(Hold me, hold me)  
I can't tell if I am lost or found  
('Cause I'm livin' in a dream  
And I don't wanna wake up)  
And I don't know how  
To let you in or let you go  
I'm so vulnerable

Hold me now  
(Hold me)  
Please baby, don't let me down  
('Cause I'm livin' in a dream  
And I don't wanna wake up!)  
I know for sure that you're the cure  
Comin' down with a case of "I love you more"  
I don't wanna be vulnerable

When it comes to this book of us  
I think it's time now to turn the page  
And I don't wanna say I love you first  
But my heart it can hardly wait

So, baby  
(Baby)  
Hold me now  
(Hold me, hold me)  
I can't tell if I am lost or found  
('Cause I'm livin' in a dream  
And I don't wanna wake up)  
And I don't know how  
[- From: . -]  
To let you in or let you go  
I'm so vulnerable

Hold me now  
(Hold me)  
Please baby, don't let me down  
('Cause I'm livin' in a dream  
And I don't wanna wake up)  
I know for sure that you're the cure  
Comin' down with a case of "I love you more"  
I don't wanna be vulnerable

I don't wanna see you hurt  
Don't you worry, baby girl  
Take my hand, understand I'm afraid  
To tell you the very worst  
That you want to hear me say

When you say it here tonight  
Will you mean it for our life?  
Will you tell me everything  
That your heart is really feeling for me?  
So why won't be vulnerable?

('Cause I'm livin' in a dream  
And I don't wanna wake up)  
And I don't know how  
To let you in or let you go  
I'm so vulnerable

Hold me now  
(Hold me)  
Please baby, don't let me down  
('Cause I'm livin' in a dream  
And I don't wanna wake up)  
I know for sure that you're the cure  
Comin' down with a case of "I love you more"  
I don't wanna be vulnerable

"_My daughters had nothing to do with this." She hissed._

"_What if they got involved?" He screamed._

"_They would be safe." She looked down._

"_Do you think of anyone other than yourself?" he glared. Sasuke shook Sakura and pushed her away. _

"_Yea I do and you know what!" she yelled._

"_What!" he roared._

"_I TRULY DEEPLY AND HONESTLY HATE YOU! YOU RUINED MY LIFE! YOU GOT ME PREGANT WITH THOSE KIDS AND NOW I CAN'T LIVE A NORMAL LIFE! MY MOM AND DAD HATE ME! MY BROTHER'S DEAD! I HATE EVRYBODY!" She screeched. Lights began to flicker through the neighborhood._

"_I love you Sakura, but I'm going to give you the life you wish to live." Sasuke kissed her lips with strong passion. Sasuke hit her in the back of the neck._

_She fell unconscious. He carried her to a neighboring house door step. He gently put her down. He kissed her lips one last time and left in the night._

"_I love you! I'm going to give you what you want."_

**1 Hour Later**

_Natalia wasn't home from what Sasuke could see. He entered the code for the apartment. He crept into the house. Sasuke peeked into Natalia's room. She was asleep. _

"_Great!" he whispered. Sasuke went into the girls' room. Ayame and Amaya were wide awake._

"_Daddy!" they cooed. Sasuke smiled in admiration. He took the car seats out the closet. _

"_Daddy is going to take you on a trip!" he whispered. With ease Sasuke made it out the house into the parking lot. He loaded the girls into the Volvo. Before closing the door, Sasuke placed a kiss on each of the girls' lips. _

"_Daddy loves you guys." He cooed. The girls giggled. Sasuke managed to steal Natalia's keys. Sasuke cranked up the car and pulled out to the train station. _

"_This is going to be a long drive. I hope you'll be happier now Sakura. After all, this is what you wanted." He whispered._

_**End of Dream**_

**6 Months Later**

"Sakura you finally got your dream life." Sasuke said into the night. He looked down at his lap. The girls were happy and growing. Ayame resembled Sakura more and more each day. Amaya was a mini Sasuke minus her almost purple hair.

"If only your mother could see you two." A tear slid down his cheek.

**With Sakura**

I wonder who took my beautiful baby girls. I miss them so much. Natalia swore she heard no one in the house. No one ever got by the security system. I want my babies back. I cry every day, evening, and night hoping they will return to me. How on Earth could this happen to me?

Sasuke is dead. Yes you heard me he's dead. He was murdered so the police says.

I have no one except Natalia and my friends. Now that everyone knows my daughters are gone, everyone wants to be my friend. With all this change maybe finally I will be able to live a normal life.

**Me: I've been working on this chapter for months little by little. I hope you liked it and Sakura will no longer be in the author's notes. Wait until the sequel comes. There will be a pretty big time skip, but it is actually small. I bet you didn't see this coming.**


	20. GREAT NEWS!

The first chapter to the sequel should be up later on since it takes longer for new stories to load.

The name is "You Were Right There"! Please review my new story. Love you guys.


	21. Discontinued

Hi everyone I just wanted to let you know I'm deleting all my stories.

I wrote "Obviously Blinded' when I was 12/13. I decided to read it today and it was awful. I mean I wanted to strangle the writer but it was me so no can do. I really want to continue "You Were Right There", but what's the point of I'm constantly busy and losing interest. Plus if I'm deleting the prequel no one new will understand the sequel. "Yin Yang" is just out the window. I mean hasn't it been over a year since I updated. "I Thought I Was Safe" has potential, but I'm no longer interested.

You have to understand I was 12-13 when I started my stories, and now I know the rules and what to do. If anyone wants any of the stories let me know. They will be deleted by September 27, 2012.

I'm sorry. I just want a fresh start. Any comments? Please review or PM.


End file.
